One night at Sheilds
by Strawberry
Summary: Affter a 1 night stand between Serena And Darien, serena finds out she may be pregnant! really good please read
1. Default Chapter

One night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance

Rated Pg

Chapter 1

Serena walked down the sunny path leading to the park.

"SERENA!" Andrew called; she looked over and smiled then walked over to him.

"Hey Andrew!" She said in her perkiest voice, just then she noticed Darien right by him, they where playing football with some other college guys, how typical!

"Hey Meatball head." Darien yelled as he was tackled to the ground, the old dirt ridden ball flew out of Darien's hands like butter and landed in Serena's hands for about 2 seconds.

"Ewwwwwwwww." She screamed as she threw the ball on the ground. Darien came to retrieve it.

"You look way different." Serena said as she looked at Darien's clothing, he was wearing a blue jersey that say 21 in big bright red and khaki pants witch where covered in dirt.

"Sorry Meatball head, as much as I would love to stay in chat I got to go." He said as he picked up the ball and continued the game.

"We made him play, he rarely dose but that's not why I called you over, your coming to my party tomorrow right?"

"Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world Andrew in fact me and Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy are renting a hotel room so we don't have to go home so early." Serena said

"And you parents let you?" Andrew said

"I'm gonna call them really late and tell them I'm sleeping at Amy's, same with Raye, Mina and Lita." Serena said

"Hey Serena… there might be drinking at the party and I just want to say there's no pressure, you shouldn't drink ok?" 

"Yeah I know!" Serena said as she gave Andrew a hug left to meet up with Raye for a little shopping downtown.

"You wouldn't believe what Andrew said to me." Serena laughed as she put a dress up to her chin in the store

"What?" Raye questioned at she came out of the dressing room to look in the mirror

"That there would be drinking and he didn't want me to give into peer pressure." Serena said as she giggled

"OOOO Maybe he dose like you, he obviously cares about you enough to say that." Raye said

"But maybe I'm just a like a sister." Serena asked

"Could be. Oh And Darien will be at the party too I just realized that!" Raye squealed

"Hmmm What about this?" Serena asked as she held up a pair of black leather pants and a pink top with rhinestones in the design of a heart with a heart through it.

"Keep the pants but the shirt, not really." Raye commented

Serena nodded and looked around some more then found a white sleeveless top with that said New York City in big glittering blue letters, and the back round had rhinestone for stars. Serena took it and bought it along with a rhinestone belt and the pants than said her good-bye to Raye and left.


	2. The PArty

One night at Sheilds

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance

Rated Pg

Ok so in this point in their relationship they are really mean to each other and don't know the others true identities.

Serena looked in the mirror.

"How do I look Luna?" She asked

"Fine Serena, you know you should be more worried about your studies and your responsibility as a scout then your appearance." Luna lectured"

"Don't start!" just then the phone rang

"Hello? Hey Lita, yeah you've reminded me about a million times you and you are going to get the first dance with Andrew… Who is? Darien? Well I figured that I mean it Andrew party and him and Darien are best friends… yeah Raye told me yesterday. Ok see you there, bye." Serena said as she hung up the phone and out the door to her first college party hosted by Andrew.

THE NEXT MORNING

Serena yawned and rubbed her head. 

_Jeez I can't remember a thing about last night. I hope mom and dad don't suspect anything…_ She thought but then opened her eyes and looked to her left not noticing the right.

This isn't my house… but it isn't any of the scout's ether and it's not Andrew… just then she heard a yawn and someone move over and then she looked at what she was wearing… a sheet.

 I didn't, did I? Oh no!  Serena thought then she looked at the nightstand. There was a picture, A little boy and his parents? 

~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~

Great I did it with a little boy! Or a father! I thought then I noticed the thing sleeping next to me; the covers hid his face I pulled then about a foot down revealing the familiar face I'd seen almost everyday for the past couple of months… DARIEN SHEILDS!

~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~

The first thing I woke up to in the morning was a slight scream.

"You mind I have a headache… wait I live alone." I said out loud I lifted me head from the fluffy pillow to see Serena in a sheet in MY bed! First she accused me of rape then we finally remembered a little of what happened.

FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Come on Darien, who do you think is the hottest girl in the universe of the world." Serena slurred

"Barbie. You're kind of like Barbie though Serena but she doesn't trip!" Darien yelled drunkenly

"Lets go back to Malabo!" she yelled so Darien took her back to his apartment witch was on the same floor. Serena looked at all the pictures. Then it all went fuzzy

END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~

"You took advantage of me Darien!" Serena yelled

"How? I was drunk, if I knew what I was doing I'm sure this would have never happened!" Darien yelled harshly Serena automatically took the light fluffy white pillow and threw it at Darien, which he caught but accidentally let go of his sheet!

"I don't remember it being that big." Serena said as Darien picked up his sheet

"Leave me house now and don't come back Meatball Brains! If you had half the brains of a normal person you wouldn't have drunken and then go have a one night stand with someone you hardly know!" Darien yelled

Serena ran over to him holding on to the blink182 long shirt she took from Darien's draw along with a pair of his boxers

"I can't leave in this! And what about you giving into drinking?" Serena yelled

"I'm allowed to, I'm old enough and I'm not some stupid teenager and then go find your clothes!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, all of a sudden there was knock at the door. 

"Stay there. Don't move or touch anything of mine." Darien warned

"Already did last night." Serena said smugly, Darien gave and annoyed fake laugh then went to get the door…

"Hey Darien! So who's the girl?" Andrew asked, Darien looked over his shoulder to make sure Serena wasn't there.

"What girl?" he said playing dumb

"What girl?!?! Dude I heard you the whole floor head you! Unless… it wasn't a girl!" Andrew said

"Yeah it was 2 girls! Just kidding, yeah there was a girl… she left a while ago."

"Anyone I know?" Andrew asked

"She was actually at your party last night but um well I don't kiss and tell." Darien said

"But Darien you didn't just kiss!" Andrew said

"I'll see you at the arcade later." Darien said as he shut the door in Andrews face.

"Wait awhile then leave." He said coldly to Serena. Serena gathered her thing witch where found in the oddest places in Darien's bedroom (if you catch my drift) then she left without so much as a goodbye.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 6 weeks later ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Serena walked into the cafeteria and was noticed by all, ever since her night with Darien guys had been treating her differently, not as Serena their friend but Serena their sex toy. She walked to the table but not without being smacked in the ass once or twice but those guys got a red face now and the imprint of Serena's hand is still probably there. 

"Hey Serena want to actually eat like a person and not like a duck that swallows everything." Raye teased

"Yeah your gonna get fat especially with all those carbs and sweets you chowing down on." Lita added

"Looks like she already has." Raye said as she pointed to a gut on Serena, Serena slapped her hand and continued eating.

~"~"~"~"~Later that Days~"~"~"~"~"~

Serena was at her locker when Mina came up to her

"I know this sounds weird but you know Joan?" Mina asked

"Yeah… the shy girl right?"

"Yeah well she wants to know if you have a pad or tampon?" Mina said

"Come with me." Serena said as she led her to the bathroom after making sure nobody was in there Serena locked the door then sat on the couch.

"Mina I don't have a pad or tampon with me." She finally said

"And you had to lock the door for that? Your even shyer than Joan." Mina said

"See I haven't gotten a visit from aunt rose since a week before Andrews party." Serena said

"Maybe your aunt rose is sick or visiting a friend or something… have you talked to her. You never mention her." Mina said

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Serena asked

"Of coarse, here let me ask Amy." She said as she opened the door and called Amy's name, luckily Amy's looker was right by the bathroom so she came in.

"What is it Mina." Amy said

"Serena bummed because her Aunt rose hasn't visited since before Andrew party." Mina said still not knowing what was going on but Amy did and automatically blushed a crimson red.

"Serena you haven't," She questioned

"Nope, I'm really worried."

"The thing I don't get is if we are talking about tampons one minute Serena talking about her aunt the next… dose you aunt supply you with them?" Mina asked

"For gods sake sometimes I don't know witch one is stupider! Mina or Serena!" Raye yelled as she cam out of one of the stalls then washed her hands and joined the trio.

"Raye what are you doing here?" Serena asked stupidly

"Ok Serena's the winner." Raye continued

"Oh oh maybe your aunt got a job!" Mina said

"For gods sake Mina when she say her Aunt Rose she means her period, SERENA HASN'T GOTTN HER PERIOD SINCE ANDREWS PARTY!" Raye yelled so loud that somebody outside the bathroom had to have heard.

TO BE CONTINED…

REVIEW!

  



	3. iS sHE?

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

SERENA HASN'T GOTTN HER PERIOD SINCE ANDREWS PARTY!" Raye yelled so loud that somebody outside the bathroom had to have heard.

"Thanks Raye." Serena said ashamed

"Serena you don't think you're…" Mina said

"I don't know." Serena said worriedly, biting her fingernails and twirling her hair.

"But if Serena's pregnant than she must have had sex." Mina said

"Very good Mina, know tell me where do babies come from?" Raye teased

"Than that answers your question, Serena didn't have sex." Amy said

Serena looked uncomfortably at Amy then began to leave, she started to open the door but Raye shut it.

"Serena did you?" Raye asked

"No, no, maybe." Serena said

"Who?!?!?!" Mina asked

"Dose it matter?" Serena said

"Yes!" all the girls, said well except Serena

"I have to go." Serena said as she ran out the door

"SERENA WAIT WHO DID YOU DO…" Mina started but raye put her hand over her mouth

"WHO DID YOU DANCE WITH!" she asked so the whole school wouldn't know about Serena and this mysterious guy.  
Serena entered her Drama class, she looked over at a waiting Mina, Amy, Raye and NOW LITA! 

__

Oh great, better get a seat next to… Serena thought, she scanned the room for an empty seat, the only one was next to. 

__

Oh no Melvin!

God Help me! She thought as she made her way to the empty seat 

__

It's better than sitting with them and being interrogated by those 4. She thought, she then walked over by Melvin.

"All-right class we've finally picked role for our play 45 love story's." The teacher said

"For those of you that don't know or weren't here the play it 45 different skits taken out of love story. Some college student will come in to help us on lighting and things like that, they may or may no be in the play, it's there decision but try out where awhile ago so I'm going to read off the list for the cast. Serena Tskino will have the parts of Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella and Anastasia, in the Anastasia and Cinderella skit there will be a big musical act. Raye you'll play the part of Jasmine in the Aladdin skit and one of the evil stepsisters in Cinderella. Alice you will play…" the teacher went down the list, Darien was listed as part of the stage crew. When school ended Serena went and got her script then ran out. She ran to the drugstore to pick up a pregnancy test then ran out, she was turning the corner when who should she bump into? You guessed it. Darien and her ran into each other and her bag of the 3 pregnancy tests (you always have to be sure) went flying in the air than handed on the hard sidewalk..

"Meatball head what are you doing with…" Darien laughed than looked down at the box and read it of 

"Pregnancy test." he read but diden't realize what he just read until after 1 minute.

"What's? Is this yours? You're pregnant? Oh my god, why did you have to drink so much that night MEATBALL HEAD!" Darien started yelling

__

Oh no! I have to think of something… but what. How can I get out of this. Why is he so mad. Serena thought, a tear cam to her eye but she wiped it away before Darien could see it.

"IT'S NOT MINE!" the words that she wish where true came flying out of Serena's mouth

"It's not?" Darien asked

"Its, its, It's mine… Na's, MINA'S." Serena yelled

"Mina? Why would you have Mina's pregnancy test's?" Darien questioned

"She was to, to embarrassed to get it herself! Because… Because see she has friends at the drug store." Serena said

"If she is, who's the father?" Darien questioned

"Um… Andrew!" 

"Oh, wow sorry about yelling at you meatball head it's just if it was me I'd…" he started…

"Serena there you are!" Mina yelled out of breath

"Mina… How do you feel?" Darien asked concerned

"Fine Darien…" Mina said

"Why'd you rush out of class Serena, we have to continue our conversation." Mina said

"Meatball head don't you have something to give to Mina?" Darien asked motioning at the bag

"Um… Mina I got what you wanted… your pregnancy test." Serena said as she gave Mina a pleading look

"Uh… thanks Serena." Mina said as she took the bag and said good-bye

"Oh Serena uh…" Darien started as he put his hand on the back of his head

"What is it?" Serena asked

Darien started laughing nervously

__

How do I say this? Darien thought

"Uh see you left your… uh… you left these at my apartment." Darien said uncomfortably as he pulled out a pair of white panties with read 4 left clovers on them. Serena quickly grabbed them

"Thanks." She said uncomfortably

__

Talk about embarrassing! They both thought Serena then started to leave but Darien grabbed her arm

"Meatball Head I'm sorry I blew up at you. It's just, well…" He started but then stopped

"Just don't be mad. Ok?" he asked as he gave one of those award-winning smiles. Serena nodded then left, she went home and sat in her room thinking.

__

What where those feeling I just had with Darien back there? How am I possibly going to tell him if I'm pregnant… but I can't have feelings for him I mean he's Darien! The annoying jerk, Who is a definite enemy! So why's he being so nice all of a sudden! I'm probably just imaging things I don't have a crush on Darien! Eww! Enemy, enemy oh what I'm a supposted to do with Tuxedo Mask, if I am pregnant all my chances with him will be blown! I can't be pregnant but I won't know for at least a day. Why did I have to give Mina the pregnancy test! I don't have the guts to go back! What will mom say if I am and dad, he'll flip, he'll go out and kill Darien! If I am pregnant how am I suppost to fight evil and defend the innocent when I have to protect my baby, if I even have a baby! So much will change if I'm pregnant! Serena thought about it more and more and got more worried every minute, there was nobody to talk to, she couldn't even talk to Luna who understood everything and she couldn't face her mom or her friends, they all expect too much from her! Even for her!

__

Molly! Maybe Molly could help! Nah molly's got the biggest mouth, everyone in school would find out even I'm not pregnant. That's it I can't take it anymore! I have to know I'm going to the drugstore now. She thought, Serena walked into the familiar drug store and went in aisle 5; it had all that stuff for girls you know the aisle that boys are scared off! Serena grabbed on of the tests then she looked at another brand

__

To be safe. She thought

She grabbed it from the top shelf and the whole thing came crashing down! Serena took on of the tests then ran from the aisle 5 and bought the tests then left. Serena walked down the street with a slurpys in her hand then bumped into Darien when she turned the corner causing her to spill her slurpy all over herself.

"Sorry Meatball head, oh your dress, here let me get you another blue drink." Darien said

"Um actually could I use you bathroom?" Serena asked

"Um… yeah but my apartment is like 5 blocks away, why don't you just use one in a store?"

"Because I want to change my cloths and maybe you could wash them?" Serena asked

"What will you wear?" Darien asked

"I'll wear anything, let me borrow something!" Serena said

Darien nodded and they stated walking to the apartment, when they got in the elevator Serena clutched the plastic bag that contained her fate. Darien and Serena stepped out of the elevator and into the bright hallways, Darien walked to the door with a little slot marked "Shields", Darien opened the door and got Serena a long shirt and boxers

"Thanks." Serena said as she walked into the bathroom, she touched the doorknob and paused

"Something wrong?" Darien asked

"No" Serena replied as she braced herself

__

Here we go… She thought. She put the clothes on the floor and took out the box. She slowly opened the box then looked in the mirror, she looked scared and tired. Serena continued to open the box read the directions thoroughly even though she knew what to do. She changed then took the 2 tests. When it was over she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Darien?" she asked

"Yeah Meatball Head?" he asked as he watched TV

"Um I need to talk to you." She said as she sat next to him on the couch

"Yeah?" he asked

"Darien, before you say anything… I lied… I think I might be pregnant." Serena said very slowly

TO BE CONTINUED! Please review


	4. sHE Is!

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

This is kinda gonna be the shortest chapter but the next one will be out soon!

"Darien, before you say anything… I lied… I think I might be pregnant." Serena said very slowly

"What?!?!?!" Darien asked

"Serena this can't be happening. Are you sure?!?!!?" Darien asked, freaked out

"Those test weren't Mina's, they where mine, and if I am you do now you're the father. I'm positive. That you are if I am..." She continued

"Serena are you sure?" Darien asked

"We'll know in another minute." Serena said as she glanced at the clock

Darien started pacing back and forth

"I'm scared too Darien! It's not like I'll be looking forward to this if it's positive, I'll have to give up so much! I can't be in the play and I don't even know if I can go to school and my parents what am I supposed to do, they'll throw me out for sure." Serena yelled

"Well you think I'm ready to be a father! it's not easy and you being the mother of all people!" Darien screamed Darien and Serena kept screaming things they would have to give up. Like Serena said 

"WHAT ARE YOU WHINING ABOUT, IF I'M NOT WE, I'M PREGNANT THAN MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE! I WILL NEVER GET MY FIGURE BACK AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!" and then Darien would say something like "WELL IF YOU, YOU AS IN YOU "NOT WE" THEN I STILL HAVE AN IMPORTANT PART! I WOULD BE THE FATHER! AND I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE ASS'S WHO LEAVE THE GIRL AFFTER A ONE-NIGHT STAND!" Darien yelled

"SEERENA, DARIEN! IT'S TIME!" Amy yelled but neither heard them, they just kept fighting, Amy picked up the test's and then walked out

"SERENA, DARIEN YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" Amy cried

TO BE CONTINUED! REVIEW!


	5. i'M pReGaNEnt mOm DAd

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

This is kinda gonna be the shortest chapter but the next one will be out soon!

Previously On One Night at Shields

"SEERENA, DARIEN! IT'S TIME!" Amy yelled but neither heard them, they just kept fighting, Amy picked up the test's and then walked out

"SERENA, DARIEN YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" Amy cried

"What?" Serena said holding back tears

Amy nodded crying, Serena looked at Darien, the expression on his face was indescribable, it was like he was scared, happy, proud and mad at the same time

_I'm going to be a father?_ Darien asked himself, he couldn't say a word, he was speechless.

"Amy what about the other one?" Serena asked

"They're both positive." Amy said

"Oh my god!" Serena yelled as she hugged Darien and jumped up and down

"Oh my god!" Darien yelled as he hugged her tightly.  
"Oh my god…YOU HAD SEX!" Mina screamed

"Wait, wait, wait what am I going to do!?!?" Serena yelled

"We should go." Amy said as she took Mina's hand

"Bye, congratulations, we won't tell a soul!" They both said as they left

"Darien I really screwed up big time, they'll never talk to me again and Raye, oh my god she'll hate me!" Serena started crying

"Why will Raye hate you?" Darien asked

"Because she likes you and says you're her boyfriend! This time next year I'll be one of those bag ladies who sits on the street!" Serena cried on Dariens cushion

"No, this time next year, you'll be a new mother who if her parents don't want her she'll live with the father of her baby for as long as she wants." Darien said sweetly

_Darien__ was never this nice to me before… _Serena thought

"Oh Darien thank you, but it will totally ruin your dating life." Serena said

"I'll say you're my sister." Darien said "Now when you tell you parents have all your things packed and I'll come and pick you up." Darien said

"Thank you Darien!" Serena said as she hugged him tightly

"Who'd of thought you and me of all people would have a baby together, I'm sorry for all those awful things I said, I was just hurt and I do want the baby I really do it's just I was scared of the outcome, my relationship with everyone." Serena continued

"So when are you going to tell them?" Darien asked

"Tomorrow I suppose." Serena said

"Ok but before you do tomorrow let's go to the doctor just to make sure and to see how far along you are and stuff like that." Darien said, Serena nodded hugged Darien one last time then left. When she got home she went straight upstairs and sat on her bed looking at all of her things, she looked to the right at her growth chart, her parents had it for her from the day she same home from the hospital. It was the only thing that she could draw on the walls. Serena looked at all the things she couldn't take to Dariens like her pretty pink and white wallpaper and her beautiful curtains. Serena started to cry, she cried herself to sleep.

"Wake up!" Luna yelled in Serena's ears in the morning

"Luna. Oh I didn't tell you…" Serena trailed off

"What?" Luna asked

"I-I-I got an B+ on my history test." Serena said

"Oh wonderful Serena, I knew if you applied your self…" Luna started

"SERENA!" Serena's mom called

"YEAH?" Serena yelled back

"There's a young man here to see you!" her mom yelled back from the bottom of the stairs

"Send him up mom!" Serena yelled, she heard her mom mumbling something but someone comes up the stairs. Darien opened the door and stuck his head through the crack he had opened

"Hey." He said

"Hi… come in, come in!" She said

"I take by how nice your mom was to be that you haven't told them." Darien said, Luna looked puzzled at Darien, Serena noticed Luna was there then changed the subject.

"So um let's go, just let me take a quick shower and put something on." Serena said, Darien nodded and sat on her bed and waited for her. Finally after 20 minute's she came out in Capri pants and a tank top and of coarse the same meatball hairstyle.

"Come here." She said from her bathroom door. Darien rose and went over to her, when Luna started to follow Serena closed the door on her.

"I'm already staring to show." Serena said as she lifted her shirt to show Darien her slightly swollen stomach.

"You always had that fat1" Darien joked Serena hit his arm then the 2 left for the doctors office.

"Hello Serena and Darien, now why did you come here today?" The doctor asked, she was a pretty woman in her mid 30's with short blond hair, brown eyes, tall and slim, with a warm smile. 

"Yes hi, I recently took a home pregnancy test and they both came up positive we just came here today to make appointment for checkups and to maybe see how far along I am?" Serena asked 

"Of coarse, ok well when you leave my secretary Mary will take care of the appointments but I can see all that other stuff, now do you remember when the baby was conceived?" The doctor asked sweetly

"Um August 31st." Serena said, the doctor smiled and typed in some thing to her computer.

"Well you due date is…" She pressed a button then waited a couple of seconds

"June 15th." The doctor said, Serena looked at Darien and smiled.   
  
__

 "And your, wait it's October 12! Serena you're exactly 1 month and 2 week pregnant!" She said

Serena smiled then her and Darien thanked the doctor and then made an appointment and left.

"Um why don't you stay out here, I'm gonna go talk to them." Serena said

"Ok." Darien said as Serena walked out the door and into her house. 

"Serena that you?" her mother called from the kitchen

"Mom I have to talk to you and Dad." Serena said, her parent automatically came in.

"Mom, Dad I'm well I have to tell you something." Serena said

"Yes what is it?" Her father asked

"See daddy I'm sort of pregnant." Serena said

To be continued, hey some of you guys had some questions, Serena and the girls are 15, it's basically the 1st season but the girls are a year older. Ok please review. Thanks

-Strawberry


	6. chapter 6

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

Chapter 6!

"What?" Serena's mother asked shocked

"Yeah, 6 weeks today." Serena said disappointed

"Serena I can't believe you'd pull a trick like this!" Her father yelled

Serena flinched. "No, no joke dad, mom, I am having a baby." Serena said

"How long lady are you support to support this baby!" her father screamed

"I don't know dad." Serena said

"I never want to see you in this house ever again, you are a disgrace to this house and this family!!!!!!" He father screamed

"Dad I'm sorry, but I am keeping this baby." Serena said

"Then leave! Heck if you weren't keeping this baby I'd throw you out! I never want to see your face in this house ever again! As far as everyone knows I have no daughter!" Serena's father screamed

"I'm leaving right now! Mom I'm sorry." Serena said as she kissed her mom's cheek and ran upstairs and started packing

"Where you going Meatball Head?" Sammy asked worriedly

__

She really isn't going to leave is she? He thought

"I'm leaving Sammy, didn't you hear dad, I mean your father, to him I don't exist." Serena said

"Serena dad didn't mean it, give a day just like every other time." Sammy said

"Sammy it's different this time, it's way different." Serena said as she continued packing

"Where will you go?" Sammy asked

"I'm moving in with Darien, he's the father." Serena said as she rushed her packing

"Well, will you call?" Sammy asked

"No, you can have the number for you and mom, hey do me a favor, I can't bring Luna take care of her til I find someone to do it." Serena said as she zipped up her 1st bag then took out another one

"Yeah I will, Serena don't go… I'll… I'll miss you." Sammy said sincerely

Serena finished her second bag then grabbed her backpack put it over her shoulder.

"I'll get the bigger things later." She said as she hugged him and took the bags downstairs, her mom was sitting on the couch and her dad was god's no's. Serena put down her bags then went over to her mom

"Mom, I'm leaving now." Serena said, her mom looked into her eyes

"Your father will get over this." She said

"Until then, I'll be at Darien's you remember him, from this morning."

"That boy that calls you Meatball head?" Her mother asked

"He's the father, we were drunk. Here's the number." Serena said as she handed her mom a piece of paper containing the number and address

"Serena wait." Her mom said as she walked upstairs then came down with a pink baby blanket that had bunnies on it.

"It was your." Her mom said. Serena looked at the blanket then hugged her mom never wanting to let go, "and here's a baby name book" her mom said handing her a book. 

"Bye, I love you" Serena said, her mom nodded 

"I love you too." She said, Serena walked to the door, her father was there by now, he was holding the door open, Serena gave one last look to her mom then hugged Sammy and whispered in his ear

"I'll miss you too, come stay with us some time." Then she picked up her bags and left the house, Darien got out of the car.

"You should hold those heavy things in your condition." He said

"Thanks" she said as she handed her bags to Darien. Meanwhile back at the house it was taking all of Sammy and Serena's mom's strength to hold back her dad from going out and killing Darien. Darien and Serena drove off and stopped by the grocery store.

"So what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Darien asked

"I don't care." Serena said depressed

Darien chuckled, and took off some milk and juice from the shelves

"Wanna stop by the bookstore to get those book we're supposted to get? Or is it to early?" Darien asked

"I think we should save it for later, my mom gave me a baby name book, we can start that tonight. Oh that reminds me, how am I gonna fit my bed in your bedroom?" Serena asked

"Well I was thinking about that… we could share a bed,"  
Darien said shyly

"Ok cool." Serena said. Her and Darien walked down the supermarket and then finally got all the things they needed and went to the checkout line.

"Can I get this?" Serena asked Darien, it was snickers bar, a seventeen magazine and a parenting magazine.

"Yeah of coarse." Darien said, they got the stuff and went to the car and drove around running all these errands, they got some movies, a pizza and all this stuff, and Darien even bought her a shirt from guess but said Serena wouldn't be wearing it long. 

__

This is way more fun than normal Friday nights! Serena thought

When they got to the apartment Serena popped in the first tape, it was a good movie and after that Serena fell asleep on the bed while reading her magazine.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

Chapter 7

Ok see people have been complaining about my grammar, but I can't help it, it's how I talk/write but I'll try.

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning, Serena buried her head in a pillow even more because the sunlight was starting to wake her up and she stirred a bit but then went back to sleep. Darien stood in the bathroom shaving; his mind wandered to Serena as it had been doing lately, ever since Andrew's party.

'I wonder if she's up?'

Darien took his mind off Serena and continued to shave, but then stopped and opened his ears to the sound of Serena saying something or mumbling something, it was about scouts. Darien walked closer with his razor still in his hand to the bathroom closer to the bedroom; he wanted to stop shaving but had to meet a college friend to study at the library in an hour.

"Scouts, I can't." Serena mumbled

Darien continued to shave and hear Serena's talking in her sleep, the next thing that came out of Serena's mouth caught Darien of guard, so off guard her cut himself shaving really hard. What did she say you ask?

"No! *Long pause* I'm sorry! The moon princess! "Serena yelled

Darien looked at her in amazement

'MOON PRINCESS, HOW DOSE SHE KNOW ABOUT THE MOON PRINCESS?' Darien thought but then opened his ears to another comment,

"I can't, I don't trust Darien enough. Where hardly friends!" She yelled again

'We're friends!' Darien thought angrily, he finished shaving then changed out of his boxers and walked out of the apartment but not without slamming the door very hard when he left. 

"Don't t do that!" Serena screamed as she shot out of the unfamiliar bed, she rubbed her temple then realized what had happened the previous day. (How she moved in)

"Darien?" Serena questioned when there was no reply she got up and went in the bathroom. She turned on the sink and put her hands under the cold but refreshing water then lifted it to her face continuously. When she was dressed with her teeth brushed and all she went in one of her bags and pulled out a communicator, almost immediately the scout's faces came up on 4 screens.

"Serena where have you been?" Lita questioned

"Hey scout meeting tomorrow, real important stuff." Serena said into the communicator.

"Why not today? I mean since it's so important…" Raye started

"TOMMORROW!" Serena snapped, after seeing the look on the girl's faces she apologized and said she hadn't been getting much sleep.

"Serena, so about yesterday… are you?" Lita asked

"I…" Serena started but was interrupted by Mina

"She can tell us tomorrow right Serena? I mean because you can take the test while you parents are out today right?" Mina said, 

'Better liar than I thought… thank you Mina!' Serena thought

"Yeah…well got to go, bye!" She said as she closed to communicator.

'Oh man, I'm so dead, Raye's going to kill me!' Serena thought as she decided to walk over to her house to pick up some more things, her dad would be at work, her mom at the market because it's the day they get fresh fruit and Sammy would be out.

Meanwhile…

Darien took a seat next to the tall red head in a red tank top and long black skirt.

"Hey Katie." Darien said as he opened his book and started reading

"Hey, you seem down." The girl said. Darien looked up at her beautiful smile an automatically smiled.

"You can always make me smile Katie." Darien said as he continued his book, Katie took it away while Darien's eyes where still on it. He looked up confused into her deep blue eyes.

"I was wondering… want to go out tonight?" Katie asked

'What about Serena?' Darien asked himself

'Hey man she doesn't trust you enough to confide in you, she's just living at your apartment… nothing more!' Darien's inner voice answered

After an extremely long pause Darien finally opened his mouth,

"Like a date?" He questioned

"Well yeah." Katie said as she blushed then fluttered her eyelashes.

'Serena has way longer eyelashes than that… Stop Darien!' Darien thought again

Back With Serena…

Serena tiptoed upstairs and picked up her locket

'I won't be needing this but oh well.' She thought vaguely, she then tiptoed back downstairs and checked the answering machine. There was a message from Lita, Raye and Molly asking how come she hasn't been home the past two days. Serena deleted the messages then ran into the kitchen for a piece of chocolate cake she left there but when she found the fridge bare she slammed to door waking up Luna from the couch.

"Serena? Where have you been!" Luna screamed. Serena opened her mouth to speak but saw the front door knob started turning, she ran upstairs to her room. And climbed a tree down then ran back to Darien's apartment. When she got there she remembered she didn't have a key. She pounded on the door but no response so she sat down on the ground and fell asleep, She was woken up by something licking her face. Serena opened her eyes to a familiar black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Luna?" Serena said as she got up

"What are you doing here?!?!?" Luna cried

"I was worried sick!" She continued

"I'm visiting someone, she's real sick Luna." Serena lied but guess who should come out of the elevator after Serena spoke those words? You guessed it, Darien!

"Hey Meatball Head." He teased, Serena was taken back be this comment, he hadn't called her that since before she told him she was pregnant.

'Sure it's only been about 2 days since he's called me that but it just doesn't sound right.' She thought

"Locked out?" Darien asked

Serena nodded, totally ignoring Luna's stares and glares. Darien hadn't noticed the feline standing next to Serena, he opened the door and then went to the phone.

"Hey Katie? Yeah it's Darien. Yeah." Darien talked into the phone

'Who's Katie?' Serena asked herself but Darien brought her out of her trance from one of his rare chuckles

"Yeah, 7:00, ok bye." Darien said as he hung up the phone

"This Katie, she's a cousin or something right Darien?" Serena asked hopefully

"I have no family Serena. Katie's the girls I'm going out with tonight." Darien said

To be continued… Ok, I tried my best with the grammar and I'll check the story 5 times, seriously. Thanks for all the reviews!


	8. The Date

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Hope the grammar isn't too bad

Last Time On One Night At Shields…

"This Katie, she's a cousin or something right Darien?" Serena asked hopefully

"I have no family Serena. Katie's the girls I'm going out with tonight." Darien said

Now we will continue

"What?" Serena asked 

"Yeah." Darien said as he went in his room, a tear streamed down Serena's cold cheek, she quickly wiped it away. Then opened the door to find Luna waiting for her.

"Serena, come on where going!" Luna scolded

"No, I can't." Serena said as she ran to the elevator

'Why am I crying?' Serena thought as she went up

Meanwhile…

Darien looked into the mirror then put on some cologne.

'Haven't done this in a while' Darien thought as he put a tie on.

*Ding Dong*

"She's here early" Darien mumbled as he came to the door 

"Hey Darien." Katie said, Darien looked at her head to toe. She was wearing a tight dark green shirt, the back was tied in the back, and her pants wear tight black leather. Her black platform shoes made her as tall as Darien.

"Hey." Darien said

"Ready for the movie?" Katie asked

"Let me get my jacket." Darien said as he went in. When he returned Katie took his hand and led him to the elevator. That night Darien and Katie went to dinner at some grill and then a movie. When Darien and Katie walked pass Darien's apartment Katie started talking

"Can we up to your apartment?" She asked

"Yeah." Darien said. They went up to the apartment. Darien looked around for Serena but she still wasn't home, Him and Katie sat on the couch and talked for a while. Then Katie gave Darien a long passionate kiss, Darien didn't really kiss her back but the kiss continued for about 4 minutes.

"That was nice." Katie said

Darien gave a small smile then looked at her.

'I don't know why I'm doing this.' He thought as he kissed her!

Katie pushed him away

Darien looked at her amazed

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, 

"What's wrong? I kissed you, isn't that what you want?" Darien asked

"I want it but I don't think you do." Katie said

"I-I-I d-do." Darien said

"Darien, your stuttering." Katie said

"I just have some things on my mind." Darien said

"Darien I like you a lot." Katie said as she smiled at Darien and took his hand.

Darien kissed her again and this time she didn't push him away, in fact she pulled him closer but then Darien pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked

"I don't know."

"Is there… Someone else?" Katie asked sadly

"No but it just doesn't seem right." Darien said

"Then why'd you kiss me?" Katie said with a little anger in her voice

"I-I don't know." Darien said, he looked into her eyes.

"I should go" Katie said

"Ok. I'll um call you." Darien said

"I'd like that." Katie said as she smiled and gave him a kiss good-bye, as she headed for the elevator, she bumped in a girl who looked to be 15 or 16

"Sorry… um?" Katie said

"Serena." Serena said

"Katie" Katie spoke as she shook her hand

'That's her.' Serena thought 

"Nice meeting you." Katie said

Serena smiled then waited til Katie left then went to Darien's door

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Katie?" Darien asked as he opened the door

To be continued… 


	9. fEssiNg Up

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

Chapter 9! No homework, no projects, no tests!

Last Time On One Night at Shields…

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Katie?" Darien asked as he opened the door

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

'What!' Serena thought

"No just me." Serena said, gritting her teeth

"Oh, where were you?" Darien asked

" On the roof." Serena said

"Oh." Darien said

"Is something wrong, you seem down." Serena said

"Oh, relationship stuff… you wouldn't understand." Darien said

"Excuse me?" Serena asked angrily

"What?" Darien asked

"You know what just forget it!" Serena yelled as she ran in the bedroom and locked the door.

"Serena open this door!" Darien yelled trying to open the door

"NO!" Serena said simply

Darien finally gave up after about an hour of screaming he settled on the couch and closed his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Darien's dream ~*~*~*~*~*

Darien walked down the aisle, his bride's face was covered up so he couldn't see her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together Darien and Katie in holy matrimony." The priest said

"Darien No!" Serena cried from the back

"Serena! What in the world are you doing here?" Darien yelled back

"I-I Love you!" Serena yelled as she ran to Darien

"I love you too!" Darien said

"No I don't!" a man yelled from the crowd, it was Darien but not him in a sense it was Tuxedo Mask

"Then I love Katie?" Darien said

"No!" Tuxedo mask said

"You love me!" Sailor Moon yelled as she ran to Darien

"Sailor Moon!" Darien said

"I love you Darien." Sailor Moon said

"I love you too." Darien said

"Darien set me free… Love me!" The princess from Darien's most recent dreams said, her face wasn't clear but she was definitely the girl from his dreams, for mouth's Darien had been dreaming of her pleading for her sliver crystal to set her free.

"Darien I love you!" all the girls said at once

"Pick me." Katie said sweetly

"Pick me" Serena, said energetically

"Pick me!' Sailor Moon said giving Darien a wink

"Pick me." The princess said sadly

"Darien pick…" Tuxedo Mask started

"Darien pick, Darien pick, Darien pick." He continued to say then the voice changed to Serena's

"Darien pick me up at the temple at 4:00," Serena said

"Aren't you mad at me?" Darien asked drowsily

"Yeah but I need a ride home." Serena said as she left.

'Pick Me!' All the voices echoed through Darien's mind, he shock it quickly to get them out

Serena walked with Mina and Amy to the temple

"I don't want to do this." Serena said as she turned the other way but Amy grabbed her hand

"Serena it's your job to tell them, as a friend and leader." Amy said

"Amy's right Serena, you need to tell them." Mina said, serena looked at Mina's face, she wasn't the carefree friend, she had become serious and Amy even more serious. They turned the corner to see the familiar steps leading to the Cherry Hill temple, their normal meeting place. Mina and Amy lead her up the step's where sitting there on some bench's forming a square where, Lita, Raye, Artemis and Luna. Serena took a deep breath then pushed Amy and Mina's hands away and walked there herself.

"Ok Serena what's going on?" Raye asked

"Yeah, Luna told us you haven't been home since Friday." Lita said (they were so worried about her they forgot about the potential pregnancy)

"You guys… See I-I-I-I-I…" Serena said

"What?" Luna asked

"Are you sick?" Lita asked

"Did you find the moon princess?" Artemis asked

"Did you met a guy?" Raye asked

"I uh, uh well." Serena said

"Spit it out!" Raye yelled

"I'm pregnant!" Serena yelled, not knowing what she just said until a couple of seconds later

"She shouldn't have told them that way." Mina whispered to Amy

"It's a reflex." Amy said

"W-What?" Luna asked shocked

"Your What?!?!" Artemis yelled

"How stupid are you!" Lita blurted out

Serena looked at her amazed

"I didn't mean stupid Serena, I mean. I." Lita tried saying but gave up

"Raye you've been quiet this whole time what do you have to say?" Serena asked

"I-I, we'll get through this Serena." Raye said comforting

"Yeah. That's what we told her." Mina said

"Wait let me get this straight Serena… You told them first instead of us all at once!" Lita yelled

"Well." Serena said as she scratched her head

"Lita hear her out." Raye said

"Who's the father?" Luna asked

"Um it's sort of…" Serena started

"Spit it out!" Raye yelled knowing Serena would do it again

"Darien!' Serena yelled again not realizing what she said

"She must hate these reflex things." Mina whispered too Amy who nodded in agreement.

"What?" Raye said in shock

'Maybe it's a joke.' Raye thought

"That's right." Serena said sadly

'I wish I didn't have to hurt you like this Raye.' Serena thought

"You-you-you slept with Darien?" Raye asked

"I'm afraid so." Serena said

"Oh my god." Lita whispered as she covered her mouth, while Raye just froze and Luna and Artemis gave each other worried glances that indicter trouble was brewing.

"Darien shields?" Raye asked still in disbelief

"That's right." Serena said bravely

"My Darien?!?!" She asked once again

"Yes." Serena said

"I don't believe this." Raye said under her breath as she started walking away

"Raye don't go, say something!" Serena said

"Say something?!? You want something!?!?" Raye yelled

"Uh-oh." Mina said

"Maybe not." Serena said scared

"Oh no, no Serena! You wanted me to say something I'll say something!" Raye said as she came closer to Serena

"No it's ok." Serena said backing up

"You- you have always been a screw up! As a leader, as a student and as a person all together but the one thing I could always depend on you was being a good person. It's one thing if you got knocked up with some guy but it's another if you got knocked up with my guy!" Raye yelled taking one step closer to Serena every

Time

"I'm sorry Raye, calm down." Serena said. Well that just broke the straw on the camel's back

"YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!?! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SLUT AND ALL AROUND WHORE! YOUR ALWAYS GOING TO BE A FAILURE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU AREN'T FIT TO BE THE LEADER OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" Raye yelled

A couple of tears threatened to stream down Serena's check, 

"Please Raye." Serena said, Raye all of a sudden got sarcastic

"Oh my god… Serena's going to cry." Raye said as she made a face like she was crying

"What's the matter "snuggle bunny?"" She continued sarcastically then became more serious

"Finally realizing the world isn't all sunshine and Rainbows?"

"Stop it." Serena said backing away wiping tears with her wrist

"Not everyone gets a happy ending "muffin" and you want to know something else? Puppies grow into dog's that get old… AND DIE! Not go to "doggy heaven." "Snockums."" Raye said, Serena cried even harder then ran off.

"Raye that was mean. Real mean." Lita said 

"That girl needs some discipline." Luna commented

"Not like that." Mina said

"Mina's right." Artemis said

"Should we go after her?" Lita asked

"Are you kidding?!?!?" Raye yelled

"Raye dose have a point, not about not caring where Serena goes but we should leave her alone right now." Amy said

To be continued…


	10. PAiN

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

Chapter 10

Last Time On One Night at Shields… 

"Calm down Raye" Serena said. Well that just broke the straw on the camel's back

"YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!?! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SLUT AND ALL AROUND WHORE! YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING TO BE A FAILURE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU AREN'T FIT TO BE THE LEADER OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" Raye yelled

A couple of tears threatened to stream down Serena's check, 

"Please Raye." Serena said, Raye all of a sudden got sarcastic

"Oh my god… Serena's going to cry." Raye said as she made a face like she was crying

"What's the matter "snuggle bunny?"" She continued sarcastically then became more serious

"Finally realizing the world isn't all sunshine and Rainbows?"

"Stop it." Serena said backing away wiping tears with her wrist

"Not everyone gets a happy ending "muffin" and you want to know something else? Puppies grow into dog's that get old… AND DIE! Not go to "doggy heaven." "Snockums."" Raye said, Serena cried even harder then ran off.

"Raye that was mean. Real mean." Lita said 

"That girl needs some discipline." Luna commented

"Not like that." Mina said

"Mina's right." Artemis said

"Should we go after her?" Lita asked

"Are you kidding?!?!?" Raye yelled

"Raye dose have a point, not about not caring where Serena goes but we should leave her alone right now." Amy said

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

Darien walked up the temple steps to find Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina but no Serena.

"Hey guys… Where's Serena?" he asked

"Who gives a!" Raye started but Mina covered her mouth

"She just left, her and Raye had a little argument." Lita said

Meanwhile…

Serena sat in the arcade sipping a milkshake.

"Hey Serena." Andrew said as he came in and put his apron on

"Hi." Serena said

"Something wrong?" Andrew asked

Serena nodded no then buried her head on her arms

"What is it? You can tell me." Andrew said

"It's-it's a lot of things." Serena said, her head still buried in her arms

"I've got the time." Andrew said leaning over the counter

"I don't want to bother you with my problems." Serena said

"You're my friend and I want to help you." Andrew said looking into Serena's crystal blue eyes.

"Ok… I did something and now Raye hates me." Serena said

"What did you do?" Andrew asked

"I got with a guy she really likes and considers her boyfriend but the guy dosen't like her that way and doesn't consider her his girlfriend and it was a huge mistake." Serena said

"Well when you say, "got with a guy" what do you mean? Like a kiss?" Andrew asked, Serena lifted her head and gave an ashamed look and then Andrew chuckled uncomfortably after realizing what she meant

"Oh." He said

"Yeah." Serena said

"Well who is it?" Andrew asked

"I'd rather not say." Serena said

"Why?" Andrew asked

"Because… he… got… me… pregnant and I don't want you to know who it is." Serena said

"Wh-Wh-WHAT!?!?1" Andrew yelled

"Yeah that's how everyone else reacted." Serena said

"Who did this to you?!?!" Andrew asked, Serena was astonished, she'd never seen Andrew get mad. He was always pretty calm unlike Darien who was a regular hot head.

"Well that's not my only problem." Serena said

"I won't do anything to him just tell me who did this to you?" Andrew asked

"D-D-Darien." Serena said

"YOU WERE HIS ONE NIGHT STAND AFFTER MY PARTY!?!?" Andrew said

"Yeah." Serena said as she buried her face in her arms again

"I'm gonna calm down, just give me a sec." Andrew said

"Andrew, when you and Rita got together weren't you friends first?" Serena asked

"What? Yeah we were like best friends." Andrew said

"So you saw her differently?" Serena asked

"Yeah I guess, but Serena how you going to do this?" Andrew asked

"Thanks Andrew, I'll see you later." Serena said as she gave him a hug and left

Back with Darien…

'Do I have feelings for Serena? But Katie, what about Katie, don't I have feelings for Serena? Let's see Serena's always on my mind, not Katie, but Katie and I get along great. But Serena has that smile and. I should stay with Katie because, I-I don't want to hurt Serena… KATIE KATIE I like Serena. KATIE! Katie and me, Katie and me are gonna be together. Katie and me, I'll call Serena tomorrow. KATIE! I'll call Katie right now, not tomorrow now!' Darien thought

Serena looked at her watch

"8:00." She said, she made her way to Darien's apartment, when she opened the door, which was unlocked, she found Darien and Katie making out!

At first Darien didn't notice her but then did, he looked into her eyes; they showed hurt and pain.

"Serena." he whispered

"Who's Serena?" Katie asked, not turning around to see who was at the door, she didn't even notice it was open (what a tard)

Serena looked at him then ran away

"No Serena!" Darien yelled and tried to run after her but Katie held him too tight.

"Who's Serena?" She asked playfully as she kissed him over and over again, but when he didn't look into her eyes and just looked at the door she knew something was wrong.

"Darien?" Kate asked

"What's wrong?"

Darien didn't reply

"Darien, talk to me Darien!" Katie said as she put her hand on his cheek, Darien looked at her hand.

"Katie I have to go." He said as he ran out the door

"Darien!" Katie said, she wiped away a single tear then got her purse and left

Serena kept crying, she couldn't stop. It was getting cold, she made her way too the park. It wasn't totally desolate; couples where taking walks, the street lamps were on. Serena took a seat on a bench.

'Should I go home?' Serena asked herself

'Why aren't I going home?' Serena asked herself again

'Because you can't bear to see him with Katie.' Another voice in Serena's head 

'Serena, you don't like him.' Another voice said

'Then why are you acting like this?' Another voice said

'It's because she's pregnant, all those raging hormones.' The voice said, a tear went down Serena's face followed by many more

"SERENA!" Darien yelled from across the street

Serena looked up then got up from her bench and ran into the darkness

"Serena!" Darien yelled again as he ran across the busy street, it was really busy for 9:00 but it was a main street in Tokyo.

Serena banged on the Arcade window, Andrew was in there, all by himself, cleaning some tables. He looked up and smiled but his smiled turned into a frown when he saw Serena. He went over to the door and unlocked it to let her in.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew asked

Serena flew into his arms and started crying in his shirt. Darien reached the arcade at that time and when he saw the two his heart sank.

"Serena." He whispered to himself. Then walked away with his head down so nobody could see that single tear drop.

"Serena what's wrong?" Andrew asked

"I-I-I-I-I." Serena tried to say but cried even harder

"It's ok." Andrew said as he rubbed her back

Serena sniffled awhile then looked up

"Can I stay with you?" She asked

To be continued…


	11. rEuiOn

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

Chapter 10 

Srry I haven't updated in a while, you'll never believe all the homework I had!

Last Time On One Night at Shields… 

Serena went to Andrew for comfort after seeing Darien and Katie making out, Darien runs after Serena and sees her in the window hugging Andrew and gets the wrong idea. Serena asks Andrew if she could stay with him!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?" Andrew asked

"Just for tonight." Serena said

"Serena I don't know…" Andrew said

"Andrew I have no place to go… I was kicked out of my house and I can't face Darien." Serena said

"I have to finish up over here but we'll talk about it when I'm done." Andrew said, Serena smiled then took a seat in a booth and waited eventually falling asleep.

"Serena?" Andrew asked as he put away he broom. Serena shifted positions then buried her head in the booth.

"Serena" Andrew said as he started to shake her

"No Darien 5 more." Serena mumbled

"Hmm." Andrew said

"Ok were going to take you home." Andrew said as he picked her up and carried her to his apartment…

1 week later Serena was still at Andrews, nothing happened between them so don't worry about that. As for Darien, he was a wreck, he hadn't shaved in weeks and he hadn't left the apartment. He just left the phones side to shower, eat and use the bathroom, he stayed by the phone overnight hoping Serena would call but she never did. Sometimes he'd just stare up at the ceiling then slowly fall asleep, the college kept calling him. Threatening to suspend him if he doesn't call and tell them what's going on.

Darien opened his eye's to hear the phone ring.

"Serena!" He yelled as he picked it up

"Darien it's Katie, I'm really worried about you." Katie said in a concerned voice.

"Katie… hey." Darien said as he cheered up a bit.

"I think we should end our relationship." Katie said

"No Katie please. Your all I have left." Darien pleaded in the phone

"But Darien, you seem… Distracted." She said

"Katie please, give me 3 days." Darien said

'Maybe I could look half decent again.' He thought

"I don't know." Katie said

"Katie I-I'll do anything." Darien said

"Anything." Katie said slyly

"I uh gotta go but anything." He said as he hung up the phone

*Knock Knock Knock*

"What?!?" Darien yelled

"It's Serena… I've came to get some things." The cold voice at the other end of the door said, Darien ran to the door and opened it to Serena. She looked different, like this glow to her.

"Serena." Darien said

"Did you toss out my clothes or are they where I left them?" She asked

"There in the drawer." Dariens said

"How kind." Serena said sarcastically

"Serena, where'd you go off too?" He asked

"Not that it's any of you business but…" Serena started

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. It is my business, your carrying my child aren't you?!?" Darien yelled

"Darien?" Serena asked

"What?" Darien asked

"You look like shit!" Serena yelled

Darien was taken back, sure he did look like shit but he never imaging in a million years those words to come out of that angelic mouth.

"Serena come back home." Darien said

"Why should I?" Serena asked

"Because I miss you," Darien said, for a minute they had a moment

"And I want to be here for you and the baby." He continued

"Oh Darien!" Serena yelled as she cried in his shirt

"What are you doing?!?" Darien asked

"You're so sweet!" Serena said in between sobs

"I'm so happy!" Serena yelled

"Oh, it's part of the pregnancy isn't it?" Darien asked

"You're a quick one Sherlock!" Serena yelled as she got vicious all of a sudden

"Serena?" Darien questioned

"What?!?" She yelled

When Darien didn't answer she got vicious again

"CAN YOU HEAR?!?!" She screamed, just then there was a knock at the door, Darien went and opened it to find Andrew.

"Hey man. There you are Serena." Andrew said

"There you are Serena." Serena mimicked

"You men are such pigs! You're so inconsiderate!" She screamed as she ran into the bedroom crying and slammed the door.

"Good job Andrew." Darien teased

"Darien I know." Andrew said

"You know Serena's pregnant…" Darien began

"With your child and, she told me everything, she's been staying with me." Andrew started

"YOU!?!?!" Darien yelled

"Where you worried?" Andrew asked

"What do you think?!? She's been gone for a week!" Darien said

"Whoa, your starting to sound like Serena, I tried calling but you always would hang up on me. Darien I take it she's in the bedroom to stay, she camped out in mine for the whole night because I asked her what was wrong." Andrew said chuckling

"Please tell me this is the worse she gets?" Darien asked

"I'm not sure, it started yesterday. All I know is be super supportive of her. It's one of her symptoms." Andrew said

"I'll get the rest of her stuff." Darien said as he walked over to Andrew apartment and took Serena's backpack and toothbrush witch she had came and took while Darien was sleeping one day.

"Hey good luck man." Andrew said as he went home, 

"Yeah Bye." Darien said as he braced himself and knocked on the bedroom door.

"What?" Serena asked din her normal voice

"Can I uh come in?" Darien asked

"Oh yeah sure." Serena said as she came and unlocked the door

"You ok?" Darien asked

"Yeah, mood swing sorry about that." Serena said

"Andrews gone." Darien said

"Then I better go to." Serena said

"Uh Serena Andrew scared of you." Darien lied, Serena blushed

"Can I uh stay here?" She asked

"You scare me too but I got you into this mess." Darien said

To Be Continued…


	12. sO cLose! tO kNoWinG

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer Disclaimer, don't sue me!

Chapter

Serena buried her head in the familiar pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Moon was walking down the desolate, foggy streets.

"Hello?" She yelled

"Serena." A voice said

"Who said that?!?!" Serena yelled as she whirled around to catch nobody

"Your terrible." The voice said

"What, who's there, show yourself!" Serena yelled, it suddenly got dark like someone turned off the lights.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Raye's familiar voice screamed as a light shined showing her only, her eyes where covered up by darkness, she was in Sailor Mars form. (Like in season R when Wiseman brainwashes Rini and she imagines everyone saying it's all her fault.)

"Raye…" Serena said

"You let us down as a friend… I didn't say anything but I really think your going to mooch off us." Mina's voice said, as the light became bigger, reveling Sailor Venus said, like Mars some of her face was covered by darkness.

"If you paid attention to your scout business or school you wouldn't have so much free time and then you wouldn't be in this mess." Luna and Artemis said as they wear reveled.

"You guys I'm sorry." Serena started

"WHAT"S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE SCOUTS!?!?! Why couldn't you be good like me and simply not give in to drinking." Amy said as she was shown, in her scout uniform, her face covered by darkness like the rest.

"It was stupid I'm sorry." Serena said

The next voice hit Serena the hardest

"Your such a burden on my life, throwing yourself on me then probably spiking my drink to get me in bed." Darien said

"No I'm sorry!" Sailor moon yelled, Everyone encircled her and kept saying mean things over and over

Serena's a ditz and always will be!" Yelled Luna, Artemis and Mina

"Serena's a failure." Venus and Jupiter said

"She's a burden." Darien said

"A traitor!" Mars yelled

"No, No I'm not. I'm SORRY!" Serena yelled as she shot out of bed

"Well if you weren't yelling then there'd be nothing to be sorry about." Darien said tiredly

"Darien I'm so sorry!" Serena said as she started crying in his shirt.

"Oh no not again!" Darien mumbled to himself

Just then there was a cry for help, Serena and Darien both looked up

'I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Darien and Serena thought at the same time

"I have to um shower!" Darien announced as he rushed to the bathroom.

"Good then I can transform," Serena said to herself

"But what about the baby?" She asked herself

"But they need me." She answered herself; she opened a draw and took out her locket

"Moon Crystal Power!" She said quietly and immediately transformed. Sailor Moon ran out the apartment and followed the sound of screams, when she reached the scene, the beach, she walked slowly to the monster.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" she yelled, the scouts looked up astonished and the monster dropped the human who then got up and ran away.

"Oh look who it is." Raye said full of anger

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of Love and justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, On behalf of the moon, that mean's you!" Sailor Moon yelled

"Better not risk it Sailor Moon." Mercury said

"Yeah Serena, not with the baby." Venus said

"Miss Pris knocked up?" The monster said. It was a hideous green thing with 2 yellow eyes, in a dress made of leaves.

"Moon tiara… Oh my god!" Serena yelled as she covered her mouth and ran in the bushes, you could hear her throw up and believe me she was gone for like 9 minutes

"Well scouts now that you leader is gone I'll finish you off…" The monster started

"Magic!" Sailor Moon finished as she threw her tiara instantly destroying the creature. After the creature was defeated Sailor Moon fell to the ground; she was sitting on the ground holding her stomach. Jupiter rushed over to her

"We told you not to fight!" She scolded

"No my stomach doesn't hurt I have to…" Sailor Moon said as she threw up again

"Morning sickness." Venus said to Mercury

"Yeah I guessed that. Sailor Moon, you all-right?" Mercury said

"Oh stop feeling sorry for her. She deserves it!" Mars yelled as she stomped off. Tuxedo Mask swooped down

"Sailor Moon are you all-right?" He asked concerned

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" Sailor Moon said wiping her mouth with one hand and holding her stomach with the other.

"Are you sick?" he asked

"YOU'RE A QUICK ONE SHERLOCK!" She yelled

'Serena?" Tuxedo Mask thought

"I want to go home." Sailor moon said as she started to cry

"Let me assist you." Tuxedo Mask said

"FINE!" Sailor Moon yelled, Tuxedo Mask took Sailor Moon in his arms and jumped up on the rooftop

"Where do I take you?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"Um…." Sailor moon said

'Better have him take me a couple of apartments away so he doesn't catch on.' She thought

"That one over there." She said pointing to an unfamiliar apartment, Tuxedo Mask dropped her on the roof then left. Sailor Moon braced herself then jumped to her rooftop and sneaked in the bedroom window and detransformed. Tuxedo Mask sneaked in the bathroom window and also detransformed, he opened the door to find a sleeping Serena.

He went over to the bed and went to sleep himself.

3 more weeks passed with an occasional attack, Serena now just hide behind a wall or something, she would never fight she saw Tuxedo Mask at Every battle but he wouldn't see her she would hid very carefully. Serena went to school and didn't tell anyone but really close friends about the baby and they totally understood. Darien and Serena relationship became better; he was supper supportive of her and always would understand he mood swings or morning sicknesses.

Serena sat one the couch watching TV when Darien walked in.

"Hey." She said as she got up and used the bathroom when she got back Darien was sitting on the couch watching TV. Serena went to the fridge and got out some ice cream then got out some chips then sat on the couch.

"Ewwww, your actually going to eat that?!?!" Darien exclaimed

"Yeah, want some?" Serena asked as she dipped the chip in the ice cream

"No, gross." Darien said as he pushed away the chip bag

"Be right back." Serena said as she went to the bathroom again

"What's with the frequent bathroom trips?" Darien asked

"Pregnancy stuff. Guess what?!?!" Serena asked as she leaned on him

"What?" Darien asked smiling on how excited she was.

"In 2 weeks I'll be in my 2nd trimester!" Serena exclaimed

"Wow!" Darien said trying to sound excited, he looked at his watch

"7:00." He said

"Did you finish your homework?" He asked

"Yes Dad." Serena joked

"Well I got to go." Darien said

"You just got back." Serena said

"I'm meeting Katie." Darien said

"I thought you dumped her, you never talk about her." Serena said glumly, Darien chuckled,

"No." He said

"Dose she know about me?" Serena asked, trying to find a way to break them up.

"Actually she dose." Darien says

"And she doesn't mind?" Serena asked

"She knows there nothing going on, I'll be home by 10:00," Darien said, Serena nodded then Darien left

Serena paced back and forth, Darien was an hour late. She sat down and bit her nails again. She heard someone laughing and the door open and so she jumped up and ran to the bedroom then jumped on the bed before Darien could see her.

"Serena?" He questioned

Serena opened her eyes but didn't answer.

Darien walked in the room and Serena immediately closed her eyes tight to make it look like she was sleeping.

"Come in Katie." She heard Darien say

"Is she sleeping?" Katie asked as she came in

"Yeah. I'll just close the door." Darien said as him and Katie went in the other room. Serena looked up then wiped away the tears; she got up and crawled out the window.

Darien turned around and gave Katie a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, you know Darien… I really though things wouldn't work out but I think it's going for the best, that's why I think we should talk about _us_." Katie said

"Us?" Darien asked

"Well I mean, lately we've been having a lot of fun right?" Katie asked

"Yeah I guess." Darien said

"Well I think it's time for us to take the next step." Katie said slyly

"Like sleep together?" Darien asked

"Well yeah." Katie said

"Now?' Darien asked

"Well just think about it." Katie said as she got up and kissed Darien goodbye.

Serena sat by the lake where she had last seen Tuxedo Mask.

'I wish I knew who he was?' She thought, after an hour of staring up at the stars she sneaked back home. When she came back through the window Darien still wasn't back. She looked through the crack of the door and saw Darien, he was getting something from out of his jacket it was a… A rose, it was a rose.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Serena asked herself, she gasped then closed the door. 

"No way!" She said astonished

'It can't be… no!' Serena reassured herself, she went to sleep. The next day at school Serena was walking down the hall to her 3rd class.

"Serena hey!" Lita said as she joined her

"Hi Lita." Serena said

"So made up with Raye yet?" Lita asked trying to make conversation

"Nope" Serena said

"Well I hate to tell you this but she's hanging out with Laura Plaque." Lita said

Serena made a face, "Ugh, She's such a poser! Raye's only do this to piss me off." Serena said as she walked faster to Math

"Hey George." Serena said as she put her math things down

"What?" George the class clown asked waking up from his nap.

"Has Raye been around?" Serena asked

"Nope." George said

"Got any gum?" He continued

Serena reached into her backpack and pulled out a piece then tossed it to the class clown sitting behind her.

"I'll be right back." Serena said as she left the room then roamed the halls for Raye, when she spotted her of coarse like Lita said she was with Laura.

"Raye can we talk." Serena said as she came up to her.

"Hey Serena." Laura said

"Hi, Raye can we?" Serena asked but Raye kept ignoring her

"Oh Serena how are you? Any morning sickness yet? Raye told us." Laura asked concerned

"What?!?!" Serena asked clearly pissed off

"Oh Serena it's all right we…" Laura started but Serena held up on finger to her face to tell her one minute.

"Raye that was really confidential." Serena said getting mad

Raye gave her a look like "oh well."

"Its one thing to betray a friends trust but a scouts honor." Serena said feeling mood swing coming on

"Yeah it is one thing to betray a friend eh Serena?" Raye asked with a smug look on her face, Serena turned around and started to get back to math when Raye called again

"Chicken." She said, Serena whirled around and ran up to Raye

"He never loved you, you pathetic loser!" Serena yelled, by now crowds of people encircled Serena and Raye

"I can't believe you did that to me. You betrayed me." Raye said, her familiar words echoed in Serena's head.

'That's what she said in my dream.' Serena thought, she was speechless, for maybe 20 second the crowd along with Serena and Raye where silent. Raye then looked down to her left then looked up so her eyes could meet Serena's.

"Traitor." She said, as soon as Raye uttered those words Serena tighten the fist she made.

Raye walked away without Laura or anyone.

Serena looked where Raye was standing five seconds ago then turned around and went back to her math room. There was another big crowd around Raye, nobody took any notice to Serena, she hurried to her notebook and jotted 2 notes down, and she slipped one in Raye's purse, which was sitting unprotected on an empty desk. Then she put one of the teacher's desk then left.

To be continued….


	13. i lUv HiM

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer, don't sue me!

Chapter 13

Serena sat with Andrew at the arcade

"So you wrote a note to your teacher saying you had to leave?" Andrew said.

"Yeah, she's really nice… She'll understand

"I don't know, I mean she may be nice but I don't think she'd let you do that." Andrew continued

"Trust me." Serena said as she gave Andrew a wink

"So I have a doctors appointment today." Serena announced

"Oh, when are you and Darien going down?" Andrew asked

"Darien… well he probably won't want to come so I didn't tell him I mean he probably doesn't care." Serena said

"Serena oh coarse he cares, it's his child too." Andrew said

"That's not all the news I've got for him." Serena said

"What else can there be?" Andrew asked

"Well Darien told me I got pregnant because he didn't use a condom. We did." Serena said

"How do you know?!?!" Andrew asked

"I'd rather not say." Serena said

"Come on…" Andrew, said

"Ok… see last week I was looking for this video thing I taped on Darien's camcorder and it just so happens the whole ordeal was taped." Serena said blushing

"Y-You and H-H-Him?" Andrew asked, Serena nodded then Andrew burst out laughing

"I saw him put it on." Serena said, she looked up at the clock on the wall.

"I should get going to my doctors appointment." Serena said as she waved good-bye, Andrew got up from the booth and called Darien's cell phone

"Hello?" Darien answered

"Darien, Andrew uh listen Serena has a doctors appointment today. Sonogram." Andrew said

"WHAT!?!? Why didn't she tell me?" Darien asked

"She didn't think you'd care." Andrew said

'Those 2 are meant for each other.' Andrew though, Darien hung up the phone and went to the doctors, he went up to the secretary

"Hello." She said, she was a kindly old woman with black glasses and salt and pepper hair.

"Yes um what room is Serena Tskino in?" Darien asked

"Um, there's no Serena Tskino here now but theirs a Serena Shields." The lady said

'She kept the name…' Darien thought, him and Serena had been fighting for weeks on to put everything under what last name and what the baby's last name would be. Serena was so stubborn Darien couldn't believe she did that.

"Mr. Shields, hello." The doctor from before said

"Hello Doctor." Darien said

"Please Sarah, Serena told me you wouldn't be coming." The doctor said

"Well she's in the first room on the right, I'll be there soon." The doctor said

"Thank you." Darien said as he went to the door.

Serena was sitting on a table with her legs spread out but there was a sheet so you couldn't see anything. She also wore one of those hospital gowns.

"Serena…" Darien said

Darien?!?!" Serena gasped

"Hi." Darien said as he walked in and stood by Serena

"Hello Serena." The doctor said as she came in

"Hi." Serena said 

"So any morning sickness? Mood swings?" The doctor asked

"Yeah, morning sickness, mood swing um I've been really tired lately." Serena said

"Oh well let just take a look to see if everything's ok eh?" Asked the doctor as she pulled out a sonogram thing and put it on Serena's abdomen.

"This is your uterus and there is your baby." The doctor said, Darien was still standing near Serena, he walked closer to the machine to see the baby clearly "That's our baby?" He asked

"Yes." The doctor said

"Oh my god." Serena said

"I'll give you 2 some time alone." The doctor said as she left the room

"That's our baby." Serena said

"I-I can't believe it." Darien said

"Wow." Serena said

"So you can see it right?" Serena asked

"Yeah, can't you?" Darien asked

"Yeah of coarse… NO! I can't!" Serena said as she started crying

"How can you not see it?" Darien asked

"I don't see it! I'm a terrible mother!" Serena yelled as she threw her head back and started crying

"Serena, it's ok, ok look. Do you see that thing that's about an inch long?" Darien asked as he pulled the computer thingy closer and made Serena sit up

"Yeah, is that a bug on the screen?" Serena asked

"Serena that's it, that's our baby." Darien said

"That?!? Well I saw that I just didn't know what it was!" Serena said as she hugged Darien

"Thank you." She said

The doctor entered again

"You still need time?" She asked

"No, but um when can you determine the sex of the baby." Darien asked

"Well in your second trimester, 20 weeks to be exact." The doctor said smiling

"Well Serena and Darien on behalf of this clinic congratulations." The doctor said sweetly, Serena changed back into her clothes then walked out of the clinic with Darien close behind

"Serena shouldn't you have been at school?" Darien asked

"I left the class for today, it's ok." Serena said as she continued walking faster then Darien, all of a sudden with a swoop Serena was taken from the side by something

"Help!" Serena screamed as the thing was flying throw the streets, holding her by her waste; it took her on top of the Tokyo Tower. Darien looked up then transformed to Tuxedo Mask; he'd have to do it alone because he assumed the scouts would be in school so they couldn't help (they looked like they where in High School or something). He ran to a building higher then the tower and swooped down on the top.

"TUXEDO MASK!" Serena screamed, she was tied to the top but the bad guy nowhere in sight, Tuxedo Mask went and tried to untie the ropes around Serena

"Watch out!" She yelled, Tuxedo Mask untied her then turned around quickly to dodge to blast of energy thrown at him, he saw the monster, and it was a hideous green thing, which looked like a robot. Serena was at the edge all of a sudden another green thing came from behind her and pulled her back causing her to fall, the rope got caught on a hook and Serena hung there a hundred feet in the air with nothing to hold onto except a rope.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She yelled

Tuxedo Mask looked down but continued to fight the monster, finally the monster left but not without cutting the rope. Serena fell but Tuxedo Mask caught her and they safely landed on the ground because of Tuxedo Mask's cape.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask." Serena said

"Yeah." Tuxedo Mask Said

"Well I…" Serena started, Tuxedo Mask but put his hand on her mouth to stop her from talking, Tuxedo Mask moved in closer and kissed Serena. When the kiss ended Tuxedo Mask ran off. Serena looked speechless and then Darien showed up

"You all right?" He asked

"Yeah." Serena said a little love struck then got serious

"Your such a chicken, you didn't even try to save me!" She yelled

"Your fine, I saw that Mask guy come." Darien said

"Yeah." Serena said as she continued to walking

"So what do you think of him?" Darien asked

"Honestly?" Serena said

"Yeah." Darien said

"I think I love him, he's saved me so many times and he's handsome and brave and." Serena said

'I've only saved Serena once.' Darien thought

"Oh." Darien said as he blushed

'Should I tell her?' he thought

'No, it's to dangerous I can't have her no and if we get into any kind of relationship she'd find out I don't even no how much longer I can hide around this at my house. But should I kick her out? Is that the right thing to do. What if we did get involved then she'd find out weather I want her to or not.' Darien thought, they proceeded to walk back silently.

To be continued…

What do you think?


	14. tHe kIsS!

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer, don't sue me!

I am soooooooooo sorry about the delay, I've been swamped with problems and homework! Ahhhhhh and writers block.

Chapter 14! 

Darien opened the door and Serena collapsed on the couch.

"That tired?" Darien asked as he threw his keys on the kitchen counter

Serena nodded

"Maybe you should call Amy for your homework." Darien suggested

"I guess." Serena said as she got up and went to the phone.

"724-0905." Serena said to herself as she dialed the familiar number

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello?" A female voice asked

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, its Serena. How are you?" Serena asked

"Fine and you Serena?" The kindly voice asked

"Great! May I please speak to Amy?" Serena asked

"Yeah let me get her. You know Serena we haven't seen you around here for awhile, we should have you for dinner one day."

"That would be great, as long as you make your great curie." Serena said

Amy's mother gave a flatted giggle then got Amy

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Hey Ames." Serena said

"Oh Hey, I heard what happened. You all right?" Amy asked

"Yeah I'll be fine." Serena said

"So what are you doing?" Amy asked

"Just sitting here, got back from the doctors and the baby is so cute! But um do you know the homework?" Serena asked

"Well in Social studies we must read chapter 10 and in LA. We have to do vocabulary page 110 and in science a paragraph on traits and how they relate to you but that's not due til next week." Amy said

Serena sighed, that left only one subject… MATH! It's not that she hated math it just reminded her of the whole ordeal that day. 

"Thanks Amy, I'll call Molly for math." Serena said

"All right, I'll let you go," Amy said, Serena started cracking up, she loved how Amy talked like a old lady on the phone.

"Bye." She said as she hung up the phone then dialed Molly's number

"Hello?" Molly asked

"Hey." Serena said

"Hi-ya, Oh wow you didn't hear! After you left the whole school was talking about what you said to Raye. I can't believe you had the guts to leave and Ms. K let you!" Molly said envious

"Yeah… What's the math? 

"No math but their will be a test Thursday." Molly said

"Ok thanks." Serena said

"Wait Serena… there's this rumor going around that your having a baby, I think Raye started it… is it true?" Molly asked

"Well… yeah." Serena said

"And you didn't tell me!" Molly said angered

"Molly I didn't want a lot of people to know." Serena said

"WHAT!?!?" Molly yelled enraged

"No I didn't mean it that way." Serena said

She heard Molly sigh in frustration then hang up the phone.

"Great!" Serena said as she got up then looked out the window.

"Something wrong?" Darien asked from behind her

"EVERYTHING!" Serena yelled as she turned around and ran in the bedroom

"Serena?"  
Darien asked as he pounded on the door. He heard Serena crying silently

*~*~* Serena's POV *~*~*

I walked around the bedroom then looked at the picture of Katie and Darien, I picked it up and threw it out the window, then started crying.

I heard Darien say something but didn't pay attention.

I lied down on the bed then looked over at the other picture on the nightstand; it was of her and Darien. She smiled and closed her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien stroked her check; he had finally got in the room after unscrewing the door hinges. His mind again wandered to Sailor Moon as it had been doing for the past couple of days. 

'Maybe I could go looking for her.' He thought as he got up and transformed.

Serena woke up to see the empty room, something told her to transform, her conscious maybe.

'Tuxedo Mask is looking for you.' The inner voice said. Serena got up and looked outside and sighed.

"This is gonna be the last time." She said to herself.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Was heard from the hallway

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Moon lurked in the dark street, looking for him, any trace of him.

"Tuxedo Mask." she said to herself

"Where are you?" she asked herself again, something tapped her on the back, Sailor Moon whirled around.

"Who's' Th--." Sailor Moon started but her mouth was covered by Tuxedo Mask's finger.

"Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said, Tuxedo Mask's face came closer to her, Sailor Moon's lip's trembled, as Tuxedo Mask's lips met hers. They kissed for maybe 5 minutes

'I can't believe this, my dream's came true… I'm actually kissing Darien. Wait Darien? This isn't, this is Tuxedo Mask!' Sailor Moon thought

'I never want this to end, Sailor Moon's my dream girl.' Tuxedo Mask thought

Sailor Moon broke the kiss.

"Something's wrong." She said

"What?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"I don't know." Sailor Moon said, she looked away at the streetlights. Tuxedo Mask's hand moved her head so they where in eye contact he kissed her again. All of a sudden Sailor Moon turned back into Serena! Serena opened her eyes and saw what happened, she looked at Tuxedo Mask who hadn't noticed the change. She ran as quick at her feet could take her as she broke the kiss.

"NO Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled

To be continued…

What do you think?


	15. tHe aFfTeR mAtH

One Night at Shields

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer, don't sue me!

Chapter 15

Serena stopped and panted a few moments

'I kissed Tuxedo Mask.' She thought, she sensed someone near and she stood beside A wall.

"Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said, Serena tried to run but her hair was caught on something on the wall,

Serena closed her eyes, hoping he'd pass without seeing her.

"Your here, somewhere around here, I can sense it… oh what am I saying, it's not like she's right next to me. But… it's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all right?" he said to himself

"Tuxedo Mask." She whispered

"WHO SAID THAT!?!?" Tuxedo Mask said as he whirled around, Serena ran with a big chunk of hair coming out but she didn't get far, just across from her to another wall where she hid behind some garbage cans.

Serena covered her moth and tightly closed her eyes, Tuxedo Mask looked out the ally way, he could see the park lights.

"Waste." he said as he left the ally but not before bending down to do god knows what

Serena ran to her apartment

'I KISSED Tuxedo Mask! I just can't believe it… but this is a great time for it to happen.' Serena thought as she leaned on the door, all of a sudden the door opened, causing Serena to fall flat on her face and she didn't fall on carpet, there was a little place to put your shoes and it was hard wood.

"Darien you!" Serena started yelling

"Sorry Serena, are you ok?" Darien mumbled carelessly as he walked passed her.

"Well actually…" Serena started

"That's good." Darien said not paying attention as he slammed the bathroom door, he stood in front of the mirror and washed his face that glistened with sweat.

'I kissed Sailor Moon! I can't believe it! I guess I should break things off with Katie… what am I saying?!?!? Sailor Moon doesn't want me! After all she didn't kiss me… I kissed her… But she didn't fight it did she? But what about Serena?!? Doesn't she have a thing for Tuxedo Mask?' All these thoughts crossed his mind at once, he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the beautiful gold hair that he had found, he had hopped it was her's but knew it was a slim chance. He …opened the cabinet and placed it in a first aid kit.

'I don't use it anyways.' He thought, he was soon pulled out of his state to the sound of Serena banging on the door.

"DARIEN WHEN I FELL I CUT MY FORHEAD! I NEED A BANDAID!" She screamed totally forgetting what he was doing D1arien put away the kit and opened the door then walked out like he was in a trance.

"What? Where you jacking off?" Serena asked, she shrugged and washed her cut carefully, her cut wasn't the cause of her bad mood. Why couldn't they be together I mean he's was obviously attracted to Sailor Moon but for all she knew he could be a horny guy with a wife and kids. Serena shivered at such a horrible thought, she opened the first aid kit. She looked closely at the hair that was so delicately placed on top of some gnaws. She picked it up to examine it, all of a sudden the flashback of when some of her hair got pulled out, then to what Tuxedo Mask picked up, It All Clicked!

'Darien knows Tuxedo Mask! And he likes Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask gave him my hair? Wait, what if Dariens…' Serena thought as she gasped

'It would explain some things, like how come … No! Darien's not Tuxedo Mask, he can't be… no! I won't believe it! I can't! NO!' Serena finally decided, she took a Band-Aid and placed it over her cut, she then took the lock of hair and opened a window,

'If Darien knew I was Sailor Moon he would do this so I'm saving him some time.' She thought as she threw the lock of hair outside. What she didn't notice was the mysterious waiting figure's hand waiting to catch the lock.

"Queen barrel I we will soon find out who Sailor Moon is… I knew I'd find the lock again!" the shadow said to himself

BUM BUM BUM! I'm BACK AND SO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG, GUY PROBLEMS WITH A FRIEND I DEVELOPED A CRUSH ON… HE'S A FRIEND AND I'M THNKING OF ASKING HIM OUT… AW WHAT DO U GUYS CARE BUT IN CASE U DO AND WANT TO GIVE ME A LITTLE ADVICE E-MAIL OR IM ME AT TIEGERS69@AOL.COM

To be continued…

What do you think?


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey Strawberry here… I'm sorry, I asked him out and he said he wouldn't because he didn't want to end up hurting me, how can one little date do that? Maybe he didn't no what I ment… anyways I'm so miserable. I'm sorry but it might be awhile til another chapter, I can't think straight.


	17. IdEnTiTy ReVeaLeD

One Night At Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! Or the friends themes I do or a song that kind of goes to a part in this chapter!

*2 weeks later*

Serena turned over so she wasn't facing Darien; she rubbed her head trying to think, her head was throbbing, she hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Darien looked up at the clock; it was close to six am. He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened that day.

FLASHBACK

Darien looked in the first-aid box once again.

"Where is it?!?!" he screamed, just then Serena came in with some brown groceries bags in her hands, she put a bag on the counter and took out some toothpaste and soap and put then in on the counter.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"It's just I put something in here the other day and now it's gone." He said

"Oh well I didn't see anything in there." Serena said gesturing to the kit. All of a sudden Darien had gotten this feeling like he knew she was lying.

"You're lying." He said simply

Serena looked at him and told him she didn't but he kept saying she did.

"What are you trying to hide?" Darien asked

"I'm not." Serena said getting mad all of a sudden

"What's your problem?!?!" Darien yelled defensibly all of a sudden.

"My problem is that I have to live here and I can't be out like a normal teenager! I'll never be a normal teenager!" Serena shouted

"I get the feeling you're not talking about the fact that you're pregnant. What is it? You've never been a normal teenager…" Darien said

"Nothing! You wouldn't understand!" Serena yelled

"I might be able to relate!" Darien yelled

"YOU WOULDEN" UNDERSAND! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!" Serena yelled

'Me of all people? What dose those mean?' Darien thought

END OF FLASHBACK

The Sunlight bounced off Darien's hair; Serena looked at him and closed her eyes tightly.

'I wish I could tell you Darien.' She thought

'But how would you help? What would you do?' she thought

All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?" Serena asked

"Hello Serena, or should I call you Sailor Moon?" the voice asked

Serena gasped, she looked at the caller id, and the id said "Unknown"

"Who is this?!?!?" She asked

"Oh we go back but that's not why I called, tonight 7 o'clock, Tokyo Park." The voice said

"What makes you so sure I'll be there?" Serena asked

"If you don't come to us we'll come to you. Including all your friends, you see Serena we've been watching you for quite some time. Tokyo Park at 7 o'clock." The voice said, and then the other end hung up.

"Tokyo Park." She said to herself as tears formed in her eyes

"Darien are you going out tonight?" Serena asked as she entered the room

"Yeah, Katie and I have a date." Darien said

"I thought you were done with her." Serena said

"Yeah, I think I'm going to break up with her tonight." Darien said, flipping through the TV Guide

"Any reason why?" Serena asked

"There's another girl." Darien said

"Anyone I would know?" Serena asked

"Maybe." Darien said

"Like?" Serena asked

"Hey Serena I got to go get ready, I'll see you later." Darien said as he got up

"I'll see you later." Serena mumbled

***Tokyo Park, 5 minutes to 7***

Serena looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was in sight, when she mad sure nobody was in sight she transformed. 

Sailor Moon paced back and forth, waiting for what might happen; all of a sudden a hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

***Meanwhile***

Darien and Katie walked on the pier,

"Darien have you thought about my offer?" Katie asked as she put her arm around Darien's.

"Oh the Sex thing… No I haven't really, been really busy." Darien lied

Suddenly a piercing scream could be heard from the park, Darien got this feeling that Sailor Moon was in trouble.

"Katie I have to go." Darien said, assuming he meant like the bathroom Katie spoke,

"I'll be here when you get back." She smiled, Darien looked at her.

"I'm not coming back." Darien said

"What?" Katie asked

"Katie, I realized something, I've known you for 3 years now?" Darien asked, Katie nodded and he continued,

"And I know you, we're really good friends but I think we should be friends and only friends." Darien said

Katie looked at him and turned away to cover her tears, all of a sudden thunder could be heard and it started to pour.

"Darien you don't know me." Katie said, Darien took her hand

"When I see you, I can hardly speak; my heart is beating so hard, you think you know me? You don't, you don't know the girl who dreams of you and wants to kiss you whenever she see you and the girl who wants to hold you tight till the end of time. I'm just a friend and that's all I'll ever be to you because you don't know me." Katie said sadly

"I was going to tell you tonight, I'm leaving Tokyo." Katie said

"Where?" Darien asked

"To visit my aunt, she's very sick. For 2 weeks. I hope that when my plane lands back you'll be at the gate waiting." Katie said

"I won't be." Darien said, Katie looked down and kissed Darien on the check and then whispered in his ear,

 "I'm still wishing." And then she left. Darien though for a moment then transformed and preceded to the park where a Negaverse warrior stood, he looked like malachite except he had hair like Rayes and eyes the color of Amy's hair. He stood with his arm around Sailor Moons neck.

"Let the girl go!" He yelled

"You mean your little girlfriend?" the man said

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yelled

"So how long have you 2 been together?" The man asked

"Let me go!" Sailor Moon yelled as she tried to break free but was unsuccessful

"So Tuxedo Mask do you want to know the true identity of Sailor Moon?" The man asked

Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Moon like he hadn't though of her as a real person with a real life like him.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled

"All-right Sailor Moon then maybe I'll show him!" The man said as somehow he de-transformed Sailor Moon into Serena

Tuxedo Mask gasped 

'The girl I live with, the girl I impregnated, the girl I may have feelings for is SAILOR MOON!' he thought

"Tuxedo Mask! I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Serena yelled

Tuxedo Mask disappeared but reappeared behind the man, he knocked him out. Tuxedo Mask looked at Serena.

"I'm sorry." Serena said

"Did you mean it when you said…" Tuxedo Mask started

"When I said what?" Serena asked

'That you have a thing for me!' Tuxedo Mask thought

"Let me take you home." He said as he picked her up and jumped on a building, then swooped down from the building and to Serena's, when he put Sailor Moon down, she looked in his eyes.

"I was hoping that the ride wouldn't have ended." Serena said as she smiled sadly

Tuxedo Mask smiled at the comment, "It did." He said

"Yeah it did… Who are you?" Serena asked

Tuxedo Mask wanted to take of his Mask or shout from the roof tops that he was Darien Shields but it was too risky and what if Serena's feeling went away after she found out his true identity.

"You know me." He said

Serena's eyes widened, Tuxedo Mask saw this reaction and decided to take what he said back.

"As Tuxedo Mask, you'll never know me as anything else" he said

"So is this the end?" Serena asked

"I'll save you when you're in trouble." He said

"And that's the only time you'll see me?" Serena asked

Tuxedo Mask nodded, knowing he was lying.

"Can I tell you something?" Serena asked, she didn't wait for an answer,

"I was always kind of hopping you where someone but I didn't realize it till now and I don't think I'll ever get another chance to ask you…" She started

"You can tell me." He said

"I was hopping you were…" She started but was shut up but Tuxedo Mask's kiss

'I can't let her tell me. If it's not me which it probably isn't it would hurt too much.' He thought

'I wish you were Darien but you obviously don't want to hear it, I'm I just imaging it or do I really wish you were Darien Shields?' Serena thought

TO BE CONTIUED…


	18. cOnfeSsIon

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! Or the friends themes! Or Moulin rouge parts that might be in this chapter.

Serena looked out the window at the pouring rain

"My identity has just been discovered, for all I know Tuxedo Mask is a reporter." She said to herself

"Hey, why the glum face?" Darien asked

"Guy I like. You?" Serena said

"Me?" Darien asked

"I'm A girl can tell" Serena said as she smiled

"Girl I like." Darien shrugged

"Want to take a walk… Get it off your chest?" he asked, Serena didn't want to but she didn't want to bum him out.

"Sure." She said

'Why am I so bummed? It's not like Serena brushed me off, I just found out 2 girls I really like, maybe love are the same person. And that bum's me out?' Darien asked himself as him and Serena walked through the pouring rain, Serena wanted to go to the park.

'You're so bummed because Serena obviously doesn't trust you with her secret, you had to find it out by yourself. Trust is a biggie if you want a serious relationship.' He answered

Serena looked over at Darien, 

'I wonder what he's thinking, I wonder if it has anything to do with me. What AM I TALKING ABOUT?!?!? Darien and I are just friends but I can't help wondering what if… NO! Why is Darien so interesting all of a sudden? Ever since things where ruined with Tuxedo Mask, I can't help be a little more attracted to Darien, is it just an attraction or something more?' Serena asked herself, they reached the empty park; Rain was starting to fall faster.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." She said to Darien

"No Serena, look we can sit in the Gazebo until the rain lets up." Darien suggested, Serena nodded and the 2 made there was to the gazebo, rain still seeped through, so they decided to sit on the roof of the gazebo. *there's weird people*.

"So this boy you where talking about, what seems to be the problem?" Darien asked as they took a seat

"I guess I've always liked him, just never realized it before, he's perfect. I like him a lot but he, he's taken I guess you could say." Serena said

"Taken? So what?" Darien asked

"There so many girls after him and, and it's just too hard." Serena said

"A little competition is a good thing, but even if you 2 hooked up then… I mean what about the fact that you're pregnant." Darien said

"It wouldn't bother him, he already knows and he's cool with it." Serena said as she smiled

"So um this guy, a good guy?" Darien asked, wishing it was him but knew it was impossible. *hehehehehe lol*

"Great guy, the best. But enough about my problems, tell me about this girl." Serena said Darien smiled at the thought of her; Serena noticed his smile and smiled sadly. 

'No way I have a chance.' She thought

"Well, she's, she's incredible. I find myself thinking about her all the time, she's just great." Darien said, it was hard to describe his feelings for Serena, 

"I never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. If she where mine I would give her everything, that's what my heart says but my head says, "She'd never love you." You know?" Darien asked 

"Yes, like suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly my, I mean your life doesn't seem such a waste!  
It all revolves around that person." Serena said

"Exactly, come what may, I will love her until my dying day and the world is no longer cruel to me, it's a perfect place, her eyes are so innocent and sweet, its like if you look in them you know everything is going to be ok, he face is so angelic and her smile could light up a room." He said poetically

"That's so sweet, this girl, she's very lucky." Serena said

"It's a little bit funny the feeling I get when I'm around her, how wonderful life is now she's in the world, then again how terrible it is I can't tell her how I feel. But… Everyday I love her more and more" Darien said

"Darien tell her, she needs to know." Serena said seriously, Well Darien took this as the go ahead….

"Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before, everyday…" Darien started

'No I don't want to start with this

"Season may change, winter to spring, but I love…." He started again

'No.' He thought

Serena laughed uncomfortably.

'What's going on?' she thought

"What is it Darien?" She asked

"Your eyes." Darien started

"My eyes?" Serena asked

"Excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if there green or there blue, Anyway the thing is what I really mean…Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen" He said

'There I said it!' Darien thought


	19. heArtbRokEn

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! Or the friends themes! Or Moulin rouge parts that might be in this chapter.

Serena looked at him unbelievable. She was ecstatic and wanted to tell him she felt the same way that he was the man she was talking about and was about but she didn't realize the long pause she had taken. What would you think if you where Darien?

'She doesn't feel the same way…' He thought

"That's what I'm going to say to her, when I see her. What do you think?" He said making it up in that last minute, Serena gave him a look that could kill but he didn't notice it.

"You-You should add something about how you never knew you could uh- feel, like this." She said as she got all choked up with tears

"How about, I never I knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before." He said

Serena nodded, she was glad it was raining because Darien couldn't tell she was crying. Darien looked down, and closed his eyes painfully.

'How can someone…' He thought

'Hurt you so much…' Serena thought the same time Darien was thinking the same thing.

'But I still love you.' Darien thought

"Well I should go." Darien said

"Yeah, I'm going to stay up hear for a bit longer." Serena said, After Darien left, Serena got down from the roof and ran to Mina's house, the closest house around. When Mina opened the door Serena jumped into her arms and cried.

"Serena what is it?" Mina asked

Darien *sob* he love's *sob* someone else." She said. Mina looked at her.

"How dose that affect you?" She asked, for Serena never shared her feelings of Darien to anyone, to them he was just a friend to Serena.

"I love him!" Serena sobbed

"WHAT??!?" Mina said

"You love Darien?!?!?" She asked excitedly

"Well I certainly am attracted to him and *sob* he, he's so charming and hansom and I feel very different around him. It's very strong and I-I think I love him." She said

"Serena you can't do this. He can't see you like this, come inside and spend the weekend and tell me what happened, the girls are coming over to spend the weekend, my parents will be gone. I couldn't get a hold of you but I left a message on your machine." Mina said as she took Serena in.

Meanwhile…

Darien sat in the apartment; he just got word from Mina that since there was a long weekend that Serena would be staying with her. He buried his head in his hands, and then took another drink of the big bottle of wine. It would indeed be a long lonely weekend and he couldn't bury himself in work because he had gotten the weekend off.

Back with Serena… 

"Serena that's your 5th milkshake and the girls haven't even been here for at least 30 minutes." Mina said. trying not to make Serena mad.

"Never fall in love, love is just a game, love makes us act like we are fools, throw are lives away for one happy day." She said

"She sounds so senile." Raye whispered to Amy, see nobody but Mina knew what happened.

"Serena, I just I want to say. I'm sorry." Raye said

"What?" Serena asked not paying attention

"If it hadn't been for you and Darien I would have never noticed Chad, he's incredible." Raye said. Serena only heard the words "You and Darien."

"No!" She said as she stormed into the bathroom 

"What's wrong with her?" Raye asked

"Her heart was broken." Mina said

"What happened?" Amy said

"I don't know if he wants me to say anything, juts give her some time." Mina said

Serena opened the other bathroom door to Mina's room, the girls where in the other room, not knowing she was gone from the bathroom,  it was one of those bathrooms with 2 doors on ether side so that's how they didn't see her. 

"Just to be in your arms for one day." She said to herself

"How wonderful life was, with you." She continued, she rubbed her head in frustration

"It's probably not even love." She said

Darien threw the empty wine bottle on the ground, he didn't feel drunk, he just felt miserable, she hurt him and he could never look at her the same way. Yet he felt himself more attracted to her, now that she knew of his feelings things would change for the worst. There was a knock at the door but Darien didn't even want to get up, the door opened after maybe 5 minutes of knocking and no response, it was Andrew.

"Darien! Didn't you hear me knocking?!?!?" Andrew said

"I don't feel much like talking Andrew, if you'll excuse me." He started

"Dude this is your apartment! You're drunk! And you didn't even go to a bar, what happened?" Andrew said

"Please Andrew, not now. I just want to be alone." He said

"Well you're MY friend and I want to make sure you won't do anything stupid." He said as he took a seat

"I was here this morning and it wasn't dirty, this place is crap fest 2002. Serena really kept it together." Andrew said

"She did." Darien said as he pulled out another bottle

"Stop it Darien! I've never seen you this miserable." Andrew said as he took the bottle, Darien didn't put up much of a fight; he just sat down but fell.

'Drunker then I thought.' He thought

"Love is just a game, nobody wins." Darien said

"Love lifts us up where you belong, all you need it love." Andrew said

"This from the guy who made a bet with me how many people he could screw before graduation." Darien said

"That was before I met Nicole." Andrew said

"What about Rita?" Darien asked

"We broke up the other day." Andrew shrugged

"But I thought she was the love of your life." Darien said

"We grew apart." Andrew said

"But Nicole, she's great and not in a sexual way, I mean I haven't done it with her yet." Andrew said sheepishly

"Andrew you're just bumming me out even more, everywhere you turn, and everyone you know is in love, there's love everywhere." Darien said disgustedly 

"There's love with you too, you and Serena have a thing for each other." Andrew said 

"I may love her but the feelings not reciprocal." Darien said

"What?!? NO! I've seen the way she looks at you, it has to be love! Or maybe she wants to kill you!" Andrew joked

"Ha Ha Ha Andrew, please not now, just leave me alone." Darien said

"All right but I'll come and check on you in the morning bud, you were never a talking kind of person." He said as he left

TBC


	20. lIke nOtHiNg eVEr hApPenD

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! Or the friends themes! Or Moulin rouge parts that might be in this chapter.

Serena opened her eyes drowsily, all the other girls where asleep witch just isn't right since Serena always wakes up late. She woke up early because she had to go to the bathroom, with everything going on she completely forgot that she was no longer in her 1st trimester, it had passed maybe a week or 2 ago. She walked to the bathroom, trying to open her eyes wide enough to she could see where she was going, she bumped into the coffee table a couple of time but then safely made it to the bathroom, when the door opened again Serena was still half asleep, she went into Mina's room to get some clothes. When she picked them out then washed her face so she was fully awake she put on a cami (a tank top with a built in bra.) Serena opened her eyes and yelped.

"What the hell?" She said as she looked in the mirror, her stomach was rounder and bigger but not by too much, just enough so you could notice it unless you where blind or stupid.

"And so it starts." She said to herself, it's not that she didn't want the baby; it was the father of the baby that she didn't want to deal wit right then. She also was mad because when Darien got the word she was "showing" he'd make her come back home right away, even if he had to carry her home and then things would be so awkward and sooner or later he'd find out how she felt.

"Why didn't I bring baggy clothes?" She said, as she continued to get ready, she took a shower then put on the baggiest tee she could find, it was white cotton cap sleeve tee with low rider jeans and a necklace. She redid her meatball hairstyle and then walked out. The girls where still sleeping, it was past noon though. Serena went in the kitchen and looked in the pantry; she spotted some pancake mix and decided to surprise the girls. She pored the mix along with 2 cups of water then took out the electric mixer, she placed the mixer into the bowl and noting happened. 

'What's wrong?' She asked as she started to whimper then cry…

"Must be the *sniff* hormones!" she wailed, as you know Serena's wailing could wake the dead and since the girls where in the next room it woke then up. Mina lifted her head swiftly from the pillow.

"Wake up!" She yelled, and so the other girls woke up. They got up and went in the kitchen.

"Serena what are you doing up?" Lita asked half asleep

"It's almost 1 pm." Raye said looking at the clock

Serena sank to the floor and started crying.

"THE MIXER WON'T WORK!" she sobbed

"Serena sweetie, it's unplugged." Lita said gesturing to the plug

"Oh!" Serena said cheering up; she put the plug in the outlet.

"SERENA NO! YOU PUT IT'S NOT ON OFF, YOU PUT IT ON ON!" Raye yelled but it was too late, the mix went everywhere, Mina, Lita and Raye covered up there giggling while Serena started crying again and Amy comforted her.

"Serena how about you get this cleaned up. And Lita can make breakfast maybe?" Raye said

Serena finally got up and turned around so her stomach was facing the girls, at first nobody noticed.

"Here Serena," Mina said as she helped her clean up. Lita rummaged for some new mix and Amy cleaned the countertop and her hair along with washing Rayes.

"I don't get how, you where closest to the mixer and yet there is hardly any on you, only your face." Mina said

"Lita laughed but then gasped as she took a good look at Serena. Mina was helping Serena up because she had slipped on the some mix but when she heard the gasp she dropped Serena.

"Ow!" Serena yelled

"Why did you gasp?!?!" Mina panicky said

"Because she's started to show!" Lita said

"Show what?" Mina asked

"THE BABY!" Lita yelled

"Yeah…" Serena said

"Serena you have to go home." Lita said

"Why?" Serena asked as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Because! Darien has to know! He's gonna flip!" Mina said

Just then Amy and Raye entered the room

"I never noticed it before." Raye said

"Yeah, so much has been going on, Serena you're positively glowing and now your showing! We've missed so much." Amy said regretfully

"It just happened today, when I noticed the weight gain." Serena said

"Has the baby been kicking yet?" Raye asked

"No, not yet." Serena said

"So when you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?" Min asked

"Well um I think my 20 week is when you can tell." Serena said

"Or 2nd trimester, soon." Amy said

"But you have to go, Darien will be so happy." Raye said

"Ok, but, I don't know." Serena said

"Serena he'll be so happy he won't remember!" Mina said

"Monday, we'll go and shop for maternity clothes. Emma, from school, her mom own this really cute shop, we can probably get good deals." Raye said

"Yeah, call me guys; I guess if you want me to go." Serena said sadly.

"No have breakfast first." Amy said

Meanwhile Darien was asleep on some newspapers, Andrew opened the door suddenly.

"What!" Darien said as he shot up

"Brought my key this time." Andrew said

"Oh, My head." Darien said

"Hear, have some aspirin, I took the liberty of making a hangover kit, it has everything to feel better." Andrew said

'Not Serena.' Darien thought

"So how was your night?" Andrew asked as he tried to open up a bottle of aspirin.

"Stupid child safety bottle!" Andrew yelled as he banged the bottle on the coffee table, all of a sudden the cap flew up and was about to hit Darien but he ducked and hit his forehead on the coffee table

"Aww, my head." Darien groaned

"Go put a band aid on." Andrew said as sat back down on the couch

"Good, idea and let me take the aspirin in there too." Darien said as he went in the bathroom. Andrew looked at the door knob at it turned to reveal Serena.

"Hey Andrew." She said as she threw the keys on the table and put he bag down

"Hey Serena, hey your showing!" Andrew said as he got up

"Yeah, the girls said I should go home and tell Darien." Serena said

"Darien! Serena's hear and she's showing!" Andrew yelled

"Showing what?" Darien yelled back 

"WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Andrew yelled back

Serena laughed as she took a seat on the couch next to Andrew

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked Andrew

"Nah." Andrew said

"You should take it easy." He continued as he turned on the picked up a book on the table

"Baby Names." He read out loud

"Shall we look?" Serena asked

"Yeah." Serena said, just then Darien came out of the bathroom

"There weren't any band aids." He said

"Darien what happened?!?!?" Serena asked as she got up and looked at the small cut on Darien's forehead

"I bumped me head." Darien said, as his eyes traveled down to Serena's mid drift

"Wow, it's true." Darien said

"Yeah, here let me take care of that cut." She said as she got a wet washcloth and sat and cleaned the cut then put a band aid on. (How is it girls can find em but guys can't!)

"Can I?" Darien asked when she was done

"Sure." Serena said as she moved back a little and let Darien feel her stomach

"The baby hasn't kicked yet.Errrrrrr." Serena said

"What?" Darien asked

"I don't want to know it as an it or the baby, I want to know if it's a boy or girl!" Serena said

"We can find out this trimester." Darien said as he smiled

"Let's read. The book." Andrew said as he skimmed to the "R's"

"Guys! How about Rini, origin Italian, Meaning: Gentle and fine, or Daniel Origin: Hebrew Root: Daniel Meaning: God is my judge" Andrew said

"Daniel, I like Daniel." Serena said

"Me too." Darien said

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone." Andrew said

"Let's read the book." Serena said

"Ok." Darien said

"Darien." Serena said

"How about Ashley?" Darien asked as he took a seat

"DARIEN!" Serena said

"Megan?" he asked

"DARIEN!" Serena yelled once more

"Will, I like will what do you think about will?" Darien asked

"DARIEN!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs

"WHAT?"

"The baby kicked! It's kicking right now!" Serena said, Darien's eye's widened at he put his hand on Serena's stomach. The 2 sat there for 10 minutes and finally the baby stopped

Serena smiled, Darien looked at her.

"It's so weird." Darien said

"What?" Serena asked as she put her hand on her stomach

"This, I mean you and me, having a baby. It just didn't seem real before but know that the baby's showing and kicking I feel so weird, like I didn't know I could love this baby and I don't even know it." Darien said

"Yeah, you should have seen me when I saw my stomach." Serena laughed

TBC

Will The Incident when Darien confessed his love be forgotten? Stay tuned! The guy thing, I guess I've gotten over it but I still like him, it's said he used to like me! Can u believe that I missed it! But uh sum big stuff happened like rumors he hated me, but know I no only RUMORS.


	21. sO mUcH iN 1 dAy

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! Or the friends themes! Or Moulin rouge parts that might be in this chapter.

Ok uh in this story that episode where Darien gets stabbed didn't happen, the episode did happen but the Tuxedo Mask plan was not put in affect, also all the episodes after that didn't happen yet, chapters in this story will be similar to what happened though some might not be the exact thing.

Darien opened his eyes, (by this time it's November.) it wasn't a sunny day, the sky was gray and the sun was hidden behind the clouds. Serena snuggled into Darien. He sighed and got up. The phone rang and he rushed to it because he didn't want to wake Serena.

"Hello?" He asked in a hushed voice

"Darien, Hi."

"Katie, how's your aunt?" Darien asked

"Good, she's getting better. I was hoping we could discuss what happened when I get back?" Katie asked

"Katie I don't know." Darien said

"Darien I can't get my mind off you, I'm a wreck without you." Katie said

"All right I'll meet you. But nothing more." Darien said

"All right, November 17th, 5 pm at Holahands." Katie said as she hung up so Darien couldn't object. He sighed and went back to the bed to sleep.

AN HOUR LATER

Serena took the locket.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" she yelled, she began to transform but then something happened. she immediately turned back in her school clothes.

"What happened?" She asked herself, she looked around for someone to answer her. All of a sudden from the shadows came the scouts. 

"You guys thank god! I can't transform." Serena said

"Look what you've done to out world." Jupiter said bitterly, suddenly the black background Serena once saw turned in a horrible place, there was debris everywhere, also mist, everything was gone. The stores, the schools, the Tokyo Tower. It all lay in ruin. It was also very desolate and eerie.

"Oh my god." Serena said quietly

"It's your entire fault!" Mercury yelled as she pointed to Serena

"You weren't here to protect Tokyo!" Sailor Venus yelled

"And now look at it!" Sailor Jupiter said

"No, you don't understand, I-I can't transform! Look!" Serena said as she tried transforming and succeeded

"You may think we support you but we don't, you weren't hear to fight by our sides" Sailor Mercury said

"And you let us get hurt!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as the girls showed Sailor Moon there wounds

"And then you lie to us saying you can't transform." Sailor Venus said

Sailor Moon started panting heavily and then ran to the apartment; she opened the door to find nobody was there.

"Hello! Darien!" She yelled as she wiped away a tear

"There all gone Serena." Sailor Jupiter hissed as she came from behind

"Every last one of them." Sailor Venus whispered in Sailor Moon's ear

"Because you weren't here to help save the world." Sailor Mercury said

"It's all your fault." They started chanting

"Serena if I were you I'd start planning for you retirement because if you don't retire we'll make you, believe me." Sailor Mars snickered.

"Retirement?!?! Raye! I don't believe you! Your suppose to be my friend!" Sailor Moon yelled

"It's all your fault." They chanted again

"No! It's not my fault!" Serena yelled as she shot out of bed in a cold sweat.

"It was just a dream, more like a nightmare. But it was so real." Serena said

"Darien turned over,

"What's wrong?" he asked

"No, nothing just a bad dream." Serena said

"Meatball head you're trembling, what happened in the dream?" Darien asked

"Nothing, I'll be ok, I got to go meet the girls for shopping." Serena said as she got up

"I wonder if it has to do with the Negaverse." Darien asked himself

"Serena your late!" Raye yelled

"Sorry, woke up late." Serena said

"Serena you look very pale today? Is something the matter?" Amy asked

"I had this terrible dream that I can't get out of my mind." Serena said

"Dream?" Lita asked

"It was, the whole city was in ruins, Raye have you gotten any vision about it?" Serena asked

"No Serena, it was just a dream." Raye said

Suddenly bells could be heard

"ICE CREAM MAN! ICE CREAM MAN!" Serena squealed as she suddenly cheered up, she ran to the truck but no before tripping quite often, all the girls chuckled at this except Raye

"What's wrong Raye?" Amy asked

"I didn't want to scare Serena but I did get a vision, quite a few actually. The Negaverse is planning a big attack." Raye said

"But Serena's in no condition to fight." Lita said

"I don't know when this is going to happen but I think it's gonna be the final showdown." Raye said

"What are we going to do?" Lita said

"Let just hope we can hold them off until the baby's born." Mina said, just then Serena came up with 5 ice creams in her hand

"Serena, you're actually being decent. thanks." Raye said as she tried to take an ice cream, TRIED but Serena slapped her hand

"You? This is for me." Serena said as she got chocolate ice cream on her face

"Well at least the symptom of doubling her eating habits hasn't taken over Serena." Raye said

"Can it Raye! You're such a brat!" Serena said

"Serena do you think we could do this some other time, I just remembered we have to be somewhere." Lita said

"Where are you going?" Serena asked

"T-To play practice." Raye blurted out

"Oh." Serena said

"Well bye Serena." Raye said rushed

After Serena was out the sight the girls ran to the temple but not before picking up Luna and Artemis from Mina'.

"Listen you guys we have big problems." Mina said

"What's up scouts?" Artemis said

"The Negaverse is planning a big attack; I can feel it and Serena had a dream about it too." Raye said

"Then why isn't Serena here?" Luna asked

"The girls going through so much and it would just worry her. Beside how could she help?" Lita said

"So Serena's no longer a scout?" Mina asked

"Well not now and I'm sure after the baby's born she won't have the time." Amy said

"Yeah Amy's right, I mean we barley have time to fit scout stuff in our life and Serena' got even more to deal with than us." Lita said

"Let me talk to her." Luna said as she jumped off the bench everyone was seated at and ran towards Darien's

*~*~*~DARIEN"S~*~*~*

Luna jumped on the balcony.

"That was tuff; I could have fallen from such a high place." She said to herself, the balcony door was open so she slipped in. She looked around for Serena; she went in the bedroom and saw the mess.

'Yep, Serena lives here.' Luna thought, she proceeded in the living room where Darien sat on the floor by one of those low tables reading a torn up, cut out newspaper article. Luna curiously looked at Darien then jumped on the couch behind him and read the article over his shoulder.

SAILOR MOON STOPS BAD GUYS ONCE AGAIN

Luna's eyes widened as she continued to read another of Serena's triumphs but this was a very old battle, this was even before Lita came, it was when it was just Serena, Amy and Raye. She looked at the picture of Sailor Moon throwing her tiara. Luna then looked at the picture beside the newspaper article. It was of Serena.

"They do look similar to each other. How could I have been so stupid?" Darien asked himself

"I knew the Negacreep was telling the truth, Serena really is Sailor Moon." He spoke to himself again, Luna gasped as she ran to the balcony and back down on the ground to search for Artemis.

Artemis safely crossed the street and proceeded to look for Serena, when he caught sight of Luna he called out to her.

"LUNA!" he yelled

"Artemis, we have big trouble!" Luna said

"What is it?"

"Darien knows Serena's Sailor Moon, somehow the Negaverse knows too!" Luna said as she panted

"What?!?!" Artemis yelled

"What do we do Artemis, the Negaverse is sure to go after Serena?" Luna said

"First you have to do the Luna mind melt of Darien, except make him forget. He can't know. It'd put us in to much Danger as for the Negaverse we can't do much." Artemis said in a stern voice

"All right Artemis, I'm off and don't mention this to the scouts or Serena." Luna said

"Gotcha" Artemis said

Luna ran back to the apartment and climbed the building then jumped on the balcony.

"Here goes nothing." She said as she ran in front of Darien

"Hey, aren't you Serena's cat?" Darien asked as he scratched Luna's head

"Want some milk?" Darien asked, Luna purred and Darien went in the kitchen, he came back in with a bowl of milk, he noticed the creasant moon on her head was lit up, he suddenly dropped the bowl and then everything got dizzy…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Queen Beryl sat on her dark throne as Zoisite entered along with Malachite

"Listen very carefully because I won't tolerate anymore failure, you two will be working together on your next assignment." She began as she gazed in her crystal ball

"My queen I assure you we won't fail, in fact we can destroy those stupid scouts right now." Zoisite said

"SIELENCE!" Queen Beryl yelled

"You and Malachite will wait for the final attack, we must get the Sailor Scouts of there guard so we will wait quite awhile, they won't expect it! And then the Negaverse will prevail." Queen Beryl said as she smiled wickedly

"My Queen, I have some other good news, I have managed to figure out the true identity of Sailor Moon, she's a wimpy school girl and no more." Malachite said as he laughed evilly

"This information will be of great use to me, Malachite you have done well and succeeded, but that's more than I can say for you Zoisite! Learn from Malachite and follow my orders and you will prevail when the Negaforce breaks out." Beryl said as she laughed evilly, 

"YES THE NEGAVERSE WILL PREVAIL!" She said

TBC


	22. reunion

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! Or the friends themes! Or Moulin rouge parts that might be in this chapter.

Chapter 22!

In answer to a question yeah Darien knows he Tuxedo mask and the whole situation he just doesn't remember that one night where he found out.

Serena unlocked the door to find Darien on the floor.

"Oh my gosh. Darien! Are you all right? Can you hear me?" Serena asked as she fell to her knees and lifted Darien's head

"How do you take a pulse?" Serena asked herself as she put her fingers on his nose than ear then forehead.

"My hand Meatball head." Darien mumbled

 "Ah!" Serena yelled as she dropped Darien's head on the floor

*Sweat drop*

"Oh Darien, I'm so sorry, I thought you were dead!"

"I'll be fine, Darien said as he tried to get up but go dizzy and fell back down

"Are you all right?" Serena asked

"Why?" Darien asked suspiciously (he's a little different. Cuz of the slight memory lose.)

"Because, I'm worried about you." Serena said as she helped him up, she took him to the couch

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked as she brushed the hair out of his eyes

"No Serena, I'll be fine." Darien said

"Let me get you a blanket then I'll leave you alone." Serena said as she got a blanket out of the closet. It was a heavy cotton blanket with stuffing; it was white and really big.

"Here." Serena said as she placed the blanket over him

"Sure you don't want me to take you to bed?" She asked

Darien nodded his head no, for some reason there was something about Serena, he knew something about her but couldn't place it and it was really making him tiered.

"Serena?" Darien asked

"Hmm?" Serena asked as she got a cold compress (the old fashion kind.)

"You don't have to wait on me, I'm fine really." Darien said Serena smiled as she filled the compress with ice.

"I know I don't have to. I want to because I care about you." Serena said as she smiled

"As…. What?" Darien asked curiously as he looked around the room, scared to look into the eye's because he would know the truth.

"A friend, a brother too." Serena lied, her heart was racing, she wanted to tell him everything but knew it wasn't safe to tell him about Sailor Moon or about her feelings, if she told him about her true feelings she'd just be opening herself up for hurt.

'I wish it was more.' She thought

"Let me get you something to drink." She said as she got up boiled some tea along with some cookies and 2 teacups, she placed them on a tray and brought them out.

"Here." She said as she poured the tea in to the small cup and handed it to Darien

"Thank you." He said as he took the cup and drank it but then spit it out

"What's wrong?" Serena asked

"How long did you boil this? It's so hot!" Darien said 

"Sorry." Serena said 

*sweatdrop*

"Ouch." Darien said as he looked at his burned finger

"Oh here." Serena said as she took it and blew on it, she looked up into Darien's ocean blue eyes as he moved his eyes from his finger to her, Serena immediately let got of Darien's hand and it fell limply.

"Better?" Serena asked, not taking her eyes off his

"Yes. Thank you." Darien said the room became silence, a very awkward silence; Darien cleared his throat then coughed.

"Oh did I tell you? There's going to be a big winter dance." Serena said

"Oh that's great, when is it?" Darien asked

"Next month but I still don't know if I'm going." Serena said

"Why not?" Darien asked

"Well I've been thinking of getting a job after school so if I had one then I wouldn't have time for a silly dance." Serena said

"Why do you want a job? I give you money to spend. And you're in no condition to work." Darien said

"Darien lot's of pregnant women work." Serena said

"But you wouldn't just have the job, there's school and homework and your friends." Darien said

"All I'm doing is just thinking about it." Serena said as she went into the bedroom, she sat on the bed and sighed

"Silly dance." She repeated as she took out a flyer to the dance from her coat pocket

'I want to go so bad.' She thought as she took out some homework to do, when she was done she took a shower then brushed her hair. As she was doing this so looked into the mirror.

'I'm so tired.' She thought. When she came out of the room Serena went by Darien's side.

"Want me to help you to bed?" She asked

"No, I think I'll sleep on the sofa tonight." Darien said

"You still fell weak?"

"Yeah a little." He said

"Ok, I'll let you sleep."  Serena smiled as she took the tray that held empty teacups into the kitchen

"Good-night." Serena whispered as she turned off the light and went into the bedroom, Darien settled down and found a comfy spot, he opened his eyes to a foggy kingdom like place, and it was desolate and dark. Just then someone whisper his name

"Tuxedo Mask." The female voice whispered

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Darien yelled

"You must find the Imperium Sliver Crystal; it's the key to everything. I fear the Negaverse is closing in on it and if they poses it then the world as we know it will be destroyed, you must hurry" The voice whispered, Darien tried to make out her figure but couldn't, all he could see what her hair was like Sailor Moon's (Meatballs) and she was wearing a pink dress with rose's (the dress Serena wears in the episode "worth a princesses ransom" and how the girl is dressed in most of Darien's dreams.)

"Show me you face." Darien repeated

"Please find the Imperium Sliver Crystal." The girl repeated

"Then we can be together once again?" Darien said

"Yes, Tuxedo Mask we can't let them win, please Tuxedo Mask, help me, help me be free again." The girl said

Darien woke up in a cold sweat, even though the dream seemed like minute in reality hours had passed.

"She looked like the girl I met when I went to Princess Diamond Embassy Party, when she presented her crystal." Darien said she got up and went out to the balcony; he looked up at the stars as he leaned on the fence thing on the balcony.

"Will we ever meet again and then be together princess?" he asked as he looked up at the stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Serena opened her eyes and looked up at the clock.

"Ah! I'm late! She said as she ran around the apartment searching for her school uniform

"Darien have you seen my uniform?!?!" Serena yelled but got no reply, she stuck her head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth and then read a note Darien had put on the kitchen counter

Serena,

I had to go to my first class, the extra house key is by your uniform, and I won't be home till late since I have work right after school. 

                                             - Darien

Serena crumpled up the paper and continued to run through the apartment looking for her uniform, she finally found it on top of the dresser with the key right next to it. She put it on and then her deodorant and fixed her hair then ran out the door. She ran down the streets of Tokyo, even though her leg had a cramp but she continued to run as fast as possible.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she tripped on a stick. But didn't stop to cry, she was too late so she kept running

"Ouch!" She yelled again as she tripped over her shoe. Finally she reached her school, she ran through the main doors and into her homeroom

"SERENA YOUR LATE!" Miss H yelled (I know I said she was 15 but it was a typo Serena' fourteen. Sorry!)

"Sorry Miss H! There was a traffic jam!" Serena said as she did that bowing thing you do in Japan when you apologizing

"You don't even drive! You need to get your act together young lady!" Miss H yelled as she handed Serena detention slip

"Now class I'd just like the mention before we start that we hope to see some of you parents as chaperones, we've sent out letter's asking them to be.

*everyone but Miss H sweatdrop's*

A girl raised her hand

"Yes Sara?" Miss H asked

"My boyfriend doesn't go to this school, can he still come?" The girl asked

"Yes, you came bring a date from any other school, or you can come alone and dance with your parents and teachers." She said

*everyone but Miss H sweatdrop's again*

Serena rested her head in her crossed arm's that where atop the desk. She was able to get a few Z's until Miss Haruna (that how u spell it?) noticed

"SERENA!" She yelled in Serena's ear

"No Darien!" Serena yelled as she shot up

"Oh, who's this Darien?" A girl asked

"You mean you have a boyfriend?" A boy asked

"Hey he's friends with my brother and he's in his first year of college, he's 4 year older than you!" The girl said

"I've seen him around, he's dreamy." Another girl said with stars in her eyes

"Serena, I thought you totally despised that guy! Is he the father?" Molly asked

"Of coarse Molly I mean he is her boyfriend! Right Serena?" a girl with ebony hair and blue eyes said (most people in school know about Serena.)

"That's enough!" Miss Haruna yelled

"He reminds me a lot of Tuxedo Mask." A girl said

"ENOUGH!" Miss H yelled again, much louder

*Everyone Sweatdrops*

"We're not going to discuss Serena's personal life in class again!"

Miss Haruna started telling about upcoming events and talked about the play but nobody was paying attention. Just then the bell rang.

"Ah there's the bell, you mustn't be late and Serena I'll see you after school." Miss Haruna said

"Yes Miss Haruna." Serena said as she got up and went to her locker; she put her books into her locker and took out her Spanish books then slammed the locker.

"Hola Serena." The Spanish teacher said

"Hola Seniorita Aronica." Serena said as she took her seat next to Lita

"Hola Serena! Como Estas?" Lita asked

Serena laughed uncomfortably and put her hand behind her head

"Huh?" She asked as Lita sweatdroped

40 Minutes Later

"Adios." The teacher said a she class rose except for Serena, 

"Can we go Lita?" Serena asked

"Yeah Serena." Lita said, Serena and Lita walked to there lookers then off the Gym class.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that Mina and Raye and Amy aren't hear today?" Serena asked Lita in the locker room

"NO!" Lita said trying to cover up, she was the one who had to go to school that day while the girls did a fire reading and tried to find more out about the upcoming attack.

"All right class! Today we're going to play volleyball!" The gym teacher announced

*Serena' sweatdrop's*

"Volleyball *laughs* do I uh have to play?" Serena asked, the gym teacher came up to Serena, 

"That or lose you point's for the gym class." She said

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Serena said as she took a seat on the sidelines

"Serena, if you don't have at least 40 point's for the week then you will get detention." Lita said

"Relax; I just won't sit out the rest of the week." Serena said

Lita spiked the ball again and got the winning point.

"Yes!" Lita said as her classmates came up to her and gave her a high five

"Ah!" Serena yelled as the ball bounced next to her.

*everyone but Serena sweatdrop's*

"Class dismissed!" The teacher yelled

"Finally! I'm starving! Come on Lita." Serena said taking Lita's arm as they went in the girl's locker room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena walked out of the school doors and sighed, finally she was free to go.

"I thought detention would never end." Serena said to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, she passed the elementary school just as the kids where getting out, suddenly Sammy appeared in the doorway. He looked at Serena in astonishment, like he hadn't seen her in years but of coarse Serena was in her own world and wasn't paying any attention.

"Serena!" Sammy yelled

"Huh?" Serena said as she turned around

"Sammy!" She yelled as she hugged him

"Hi!" Sammy said, for once in his life he was happy to see his older sister.

"How have you been?" Serena asked

"Good." Sammy said, getting shy all of a sudden like he didn't know how to act around her

"Hey I was just about the get an ice cream want to come with me?" Serena asked

"Yeah cool!" Sammy said

"But, I'm kinda short you think you could buy me one?" Serena asked

*Sweatdrop*

"Serena!" Sammy yelled

Serena smiled sheepishly

"You haven't changed a bit!" He said as he laughed

"Ok but just this once!" he said as they walked to the parlor

"So how are mom and dad?" Serena asked

"There good. Mom mostly mopes around the house and dad acts like you never existed." Sammy said as he took another lick of his ice cream

"What do you mean mopes?" Serena asked as she took a bite of her ice cream and creamed because her teeth got cold

Sammy laughed

"You're such a Meatball head! Well I mean she keeps herself busy you know but when there's nothing left to do she goes up to you room and just sits on the bed and looks at pictures of you." Sammy said

"Why don't you call?" Serena asked

"Because dad ripped up the number after he and mom had a fight." Sammy said

"Mom and Dad had a fight?" Serena asked

"Yep, about you, she keeps begging him to let you back and I think he's cracking. Why haven't you called?" Sammy said

"Because I thought you guys had moved on and I was scared dad would pick up." Serena said as she started eating the cone

"Here, I'll give you the number again." Serena said as she wrote down a number on a napkin.

"Thanks Serena, hey I got to go, mom and dad must be worried!" Sammy said

"Want me to walk you home?" Serena asked

"Sure but be on alert that dad could come and run you down." Sammy said, Serena got up and took her bag and her and Sammy walked to her old house, when they reached it Serena sat on a chain in between bars as she had all those times.

Sammy was about to say goodbye when the door started to open, Serena saw it and started to get up and prepare to run.

"Serena it's just!" Sammy started yelled

"Got to book it Sammy! Call me later!" Serena yelled as she winked and looked back at him as she ran away, Serena's mom came out.

"Sammy where have you been?" She started but saw what Sammy was watching, it was Serena looking back at them and then she tripped because she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Sammy is that Serena?!?" She asked

"Yep." Sammy said

"You were with her all afternoon?" she asked

"Yeah, we got ice cream." Sammy said

To Be Continued


	23. NeW MeN, nEw DreAms, mOrE mOod sWingS

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! Or the friends themes! Or Moulin rouge quotes.

Chapter 23!

In answer to a question yeah Darien knows he Tuxedo mask and the whole situation he just doesn't remember that one night where he found out.

Serena ran back to the arcade and panted heavily.

"That was close." She said to herself

"Hey Serena." Andrew said

"Hey Andrew." Serena said

"So how's Darien?" Andrew asked

"I haven't seen him since last night why?" Serena asked

"Oh it's just we were playing football and he got hurt is all." Andrew said

"I thought he had to work." Serena said as she looked at the menu even though she knew what she was going to order

"They called and said he didn't need to work an extra shift so the guys and I asked him to play." Andrew said

"Well how did he hurt himself? Did some big ox tackle him?" Serena asked as she put her menu down and imagined Darien's face being pushed into the mud by a big jock. She laughed but also felt concerned.

"I'll just have some curly fries and a milkshake for now." Serena said

"Ok." Andrew said as he wrote down the order

"Usually you don't need the writing pad for me." Serena said

"Usually you order you're usual." Andrew said

"But it's such an easy order! Anyways so how did Darien get hurt?" Serena asked

"Actually if was off the field…. The game was over and he tripped over the bench and hurt his leg." Andrew said as he laughed, recalling the moment, when Darien, who was very happy he won the game for the team said that he was just very coordinated.

When it came to football and all around life, as he walked backward he fell!

"Yeah you clumsiness must have rubbed off on me." Darien joked from behind Serena and Andrew; Serena turned her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Can I join you 2 when I'm done?" Andrew asked

"Who said I was joining the meatball head?" Darien asked

"Serena is my name! Do you remember?" Serena asked a bit annoyed

"Oh you know you like it!" Andrew teased

*Sweat drop*

Darien took a seat next to Serena.

"So how's you leg?" Serena asked with concern in her blue eyes, Darien looked into them

'God those eyes are so mesmerizing.' He thought

'I want to kiss him so bad.' Serena thought

"Yes I'm all right." Darien finally said

"G-Good because I-I worry about you, because I-I care a-about y-you." Serena said

"Really?' Darien asked (he didn't think she liked him that way.)

"Do you care about me?" Serena asked

"Of course." Darien said

'But not that way right?' Serena asked in her mind

"Here Serena." Andrew said as he brought Serena's order

"Thank you Andrew, join us." Serena said

"I was just about to do that." Andrew said as he sat down

"Hey Darien, Hey Andrew." A boy said as he came up to the table

"Oh Hey Josh." Darien said, Serena only heard the name Josh because she was busy looking at Darien, she turned her head around to see a boy with brown hair with blond highlights and blue eyes, he was maybe a little shorter then Andrew and wore plan blue jeans

And a short sleeved polo muscle tee that was olive green with yellowish green stripes.

"Well who is this?" Josh asked as he suavely kissed Serena's hand, Serena blushed and a smile formed on her face. When Darien saw this he totally flipped out.

"This Is Serena." Darien said as he gritted his teeth trying not to loose his temper, Andrew saw the looks on Darien's face and decided to get out before something happened, he then bumped into the 4 girls Serena was friends with, Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy.

"Hey Andrew." Mina said

"Oh he's going to get it." Andrew said not paying attention the girls

"Andrew?" Lita asked

"Oh hey guys, you're just in time, a friend of mine and Darien's just hit on Serena and Darien's about to blow his top!" Andrew said not taking his eye's off the 3 in the booth.

"Serena is such a beautiful name; tell me Serena do you have a boyfriend?" He asked as he smiled, Serena had stars in her eyes

"No." She said

"You mean not yet." Josh said slyly as he handed her his number

Darien was beginning to see red.

"Josh, Serena and I have to go." He said angrily

"Well let me just say Serena it's been a pleasure, I hope we can meet again my sweet." He said

"Bye it was nice meeting you." Serena said politely as she waved good-bye and left with Darien

"Did I sense a bit of jealousy Mr. Shields?" Serena playfully asked

"No. me jealous? HA!" Darien lied

Serena smiled and they continued to walk 

"So did you uh like him?" Darien asked

"Who Josh?" Serena asked

'Who Josh Yes Of Course Josh!' Darien thought, he didn't know if she was doing it on purpose but these mind game Serena was playing was driving him crazy.

"Yes." he said simply

"He was cute I suppose." Serena said, Darien sighed in relief

"And now that I think of it seemed really nice and charming." She finished, Darien clenched his fist. Serena looked at Darien and smiled, sure Josh was hunky and nice but nothing compared to Darien, but then again nothing was ever going to happen between them so why not go for Josh? But what about the whole pregnancy and living with Darien thing, Josh would never believe their relationship was totally innocent. Unless she didn't tell him, I mean maybe one date if it didn't go well then oh well but if it did she'd wait until the baby was born then date him again. Darien looked over at Serena; she seemed to be deep in thought, probably thinking about Josh. Serena thought for a moment about the 2 guys, there was Josh, sweet charming cute and what seemed to be interested in her. Then there was Darien, charming, nice once you get to know him, hunky but he didn't seem to be interested in her. Serena kept walking while Darien stopped at the apartment.

"Serena! The apartment is this way!" Darien yelled

"Oh yeah!" Serena yelled as she ran back to the apartment

Darien went to get his mail while Serena went to the elevator and went to the apartment. She changed out of her uniform and put it in the dresser. She went to the answering machine to check the message's, there was one from Andrew laughing about the whole Josh incident, then one from Mina asking what went on at the Arcade. Serena went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

"Where are the cookies?!?!" She yelled

"Oh today Andrew came over during lunch, me and Andrew had them." Darien said from behind her

"What?!?" Serena asked sharply as she slowly turned around.

"Andrew and Me ate them during our Lunch break." Darien cautiously said

"Darien?" Serena asked

"Yes?" Darien asked fearing what she would say

'Not this again!' he thought as he thought back to her mood swings a mouth or so ago.

"Who is the one who not only is eating for herself but another person? I really don't think it's you because YOU don't have a uterus! And then you eat the cookies! I may not eat them the same way but I'm a person too!" Serena yelled as she stared crying

"How do you eat them differently?" Darien asked

"I put syrup on them!" Serena wailed

Darien sighed but smile crept on his face, she was so cute when she was mad.

"Why are you smiling? You dingus!" Serena yelled

4 night's later

Darien turned over on his side so he could try not to hear Serena's cries no matter how silent she tried to make them; he could hear them.

'I still don't understand why she's crying, all I did was ask her she didn't brush her hair and put it in the meatball's before she went to bed! She always dose that! She doesn't do that one night and it seems weird.' Darien thought, Serena was way more sensitive even more then that time when her mood swings just began, Serena almost always got mad at Darien for the littlest thing maybe every other night, She'd go from being super mad to happy thinking she didn't deserve to be friends with him to crying because she got mad again or she was so happy and that was on a good day! On a bad day she got so mad then would cry, and not just those wails that could break glass, these were like 10 time's worse. Darien closed his eyes and tried to block out the cries, he was beginning to think Serena' did this just to annoy him and keep him up because she couldn't sleep, every time she settled down. About to drift into dream world she'd ether vomit her dinner or have to go to the bathroom. Darien settled down and closed his eye's

~*~*~*~*~*Darien's Dream*~*~*~*~*

Darien sat on a chair; he was in a purple Tuxedo that resembled Tuxedo Mask's. He was reading a paper.

"Darien." A women's voice said

He put down his paper and smiled.

"Hi." Darien said

"Hi." The women said as she kissed him on the lips, you couldn't make out who she was by her face because it was blurry, but she wore a long white dress with a bow in the back that made it look like wings, but they had a tint of pink, the top of the dress had small gold beads going around the dress, there where 2 set's of gold bead's going around, they were both higher then the women stomach.. (It's basically Neo-Queen Serenity's dress. Why didn't say that in the first place!) The women's golden hair went down to the floor, she seemed familiar but he couldn't place from where. Her hair looked like the princess from his dreams and Sailor Moon's accept longer. The women was thin and seemed to be some kind of royalty because there was a crown a top her head but she still seemed clumsy because when she walked to the Darien she tripped. 

'She reminds me so much of Serena.' Darien thought

"Have you seen my little girl around?" he asked

"She seems very sad." The women said

"Why?" He asked

"Because she had nobody to play tea party with. I would but I have to write my speech for tomorrow."

"I thought you did yesterday?"

"No I just said I did." The women said

*sweatdrop*

"Why doesn't she play with Sarah from school?" Darien suggested

"Everyone is busy planning for the big party tomorrow." 

"Well I'll play tea party with her." He said as he got up and went down the halls of what seemed to be a magnificent Crystal Palace. He went into a room and saw a little girl who was maybe 5 or 6 sitting on a couch watching TV. He took a seat next to her.

"Hi." He said

"Hi." The little girl said a bit sad

"What's the matter Princess?" the man asked

"Everyone's busy." She said as she looked into her father's eyes, he looked back at her; she had ruby red eyes and cotton candy hair. Her hair was like the same as the women from before accept it was cone shaped and shorter. 

'She look's familiar.' Darien thought, in a way eh knew she was his daughter at least in his dream, in a way he knew what was going on but that was only half of him, Darien wanted to ask her name and thing's like that but for some reason he couldn't, different things pooped out of his mouth, thing's he wasn't even thinking.

"Well you know what?" He asked

"What?" The little girl asked wide eyed

"Well I heard someone was having a tea party and didn't invite me!" Darien said pretending to be hurt

"I thought you where busy Daddy. Will you have a tea party with me?" Te girl asked as she stood up on the couch and hugged her dad who was sitting.

"Well, I don't know, I'm hurt." He said

"I'm sorry Daddy, please?" The little girl asked

"Ok." He said, the little girl squealed in delight and took her father's hand and lead him to what seemed to be her room. Darien sat in a small chair by a small round table. 

"Daddy! Not there you sit here by me!" The girl said, Darien laughed and took a seat in the chair way too small for him

The little girl ran around her room, gathering up all her stuffed Animal's she could find then putting them in chairs, when that was done she took out a wooden box from under her bed. She opened the box and took out a plastic tea set with bunnies on it.

"Where's you porcelain set?" he asked

"I don't want to break it and I like this one better." She said as she set the table with the tea set

~*~*~*Ten Minute's Later*~*~*~*~

"More tea?" The girl asked 

"No but can I have another one of your famous finger sandwiches?" he asked as he smiled at his daughter.

"Another?!?! That's got to be you're…." The girl paused because she wasn't counting

"Your billionth!" She said

"Can I join the two?" The women from before asked in the doorway, for some reason she made Darien smile.

"Yes, Mommy you can." The girl said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien and the mysterious women slept as the thunder boomed and lightning started.

"Darien thunder!" The women yelled, she seemed so much like there daughter. 

"It's ok." Darien said, another boom of thunder could be heard, the women screamed (you no like how Serena scream like AhAhhh or whatever) as she dove under the covers and snuggled next to her husband. Darien smiled at his good life and looked at the door as he saw a little figure in the doorway.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's thundering!" The little girl yelled

The women stuck her head from the cover

"Oh it's ok little one." Darien said

"Can I sleep with you guys?" The girl asked

"Of coarse sweetie." The women said. you could the girl's eye's light up because thunder and lightning struck again, lighting up the room and making the big noise. The girl yelped and ran to the bed then jumped on it and crawled under the cover's in between her parent's

"Do we have anything to eat?" The girl asked, like he mother her hairstyle was still intact.

"Sorry, but your mother wants me to eat healthy food like rice cakes" Darien said as she stuck out her tongue

"Mommy why don't you bring the cookies you were eating when you tucked me in." the girl said

*Sweatdrop*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mommy! Can I open my present's now?" The little girl asked, she looked a little younger, you could tell because of her height and her cones were smaller and the hair that came out of them was much shorter.

"Not yet sweetie." The women said as she glanced at the clock and smiled at Darien, at 10:00 the little girl, the women and what seemed to be the SAILOR SCOUT'S, and not just the 5, there was a Pluto, Neptune, Saturn And Uranus, so all the Sailor Scout's Minus Sailor Moon.

They all walked into a big room with a huge Christmas tree, the little girl ran to the Christmas tree but it was there was nothing under it.

"There's nothing here." The girl said sadly

"Oh Ri- (the name was cut off so you couldn't hear the rest, just the name) maybe Santa Clause didn't get hear yet." Sailor Mercury said

"But then What if Santa's not coming!" The little girl cried as she ran to her mother and hugged her as she cried.

"Ho Ho Ho." A voice said, the little girl looked up from her mother's dress to find out where the sound came from, just then Santa Clause entered the room with a big red velvet bag over his shoulder, The girl looked him over, he had big black boots and a red velvet suit trimmed with white fur, his stomach was big like Santa's was supposed to be and he had a red nose and white beard and a hat to match to suit.

"Santa!" The girl yelled as she ran from her mother's embrace to "Santa", She didn't see her mother and the scout's smile at her and Santa

"Hello Small Lady or should I call you Ri-? (the names blocked out again)." Santa said

"Santa everyone calls's me Ri- (the names blocked out again) but you can call me small lady if you want." The girl said

"Well, I'm sorry I'm late but Rudolf's nose wouldn't light up so I could find my way because it's snowing hard in the North Pole." Santa said

"It's snowing hard too here Santa, I got a cold and my mommy and daddy wouldn't let me play outside anymore." The girl said

"Would you like to help me put the present under the tree, if you don't I'll be even later, but aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Santa said

"My mommy and daddy let me stay up because it's Christmas, I was watching Rudolf with the Sailor scouts, my friends." The girl said

"Well will you help me?" Santa asked

"Yes Santa! I'd love too! But where's my daddy?" The girl asked as she looked around the room

"He's gone to buy you some presents" Santa said

The girl smiled and she and Santa put the gifts under the tree

"Well I have to be going Ri-, Merry Christmas!" Santa said as he started to leave but the little girl hung onto his left leg.

"But I want Daddy to meet you." The girl said

"I already met your Daddy today and he and I were talking." Santa said

"Wait Santa, can I take a picture?" The women asked

"Yes you can." Santa said as he and the little girl posed for the picture,

"Bye Santa!" Everyone said as Santa started to leave

"Good-Bye and Merry Christmas! Ho Ho Ho." Santa said jollily (that a wrd?) as Santa exited the little girl's mom (the women) went after him but the little girl didn't know, the women walked into the other room to a Waiting "Santa"

"She was so happy Darien!" She said 

"I'm glad, whenever I was little I've always wanted to do that for my kids." Darien said as he passionately kissed her 

"Mmm I like the beard; maybe you should grow a real one." The women joked

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien opened his eye's it wasn't like a usual dream where he'd wake up in a sweat or would shoot out of bed, this dream was peaceful and he liked it. He longer for it to happen and hoped it would maybe when his child was born.

"But it seemed so familiar." He said. He got up and looked at the clock, e was late for class and Serena was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later That Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien put on a fresh shirt, he was wearing sneakers and khaki pants, and he wore a long sleeved red polo shirt. He brushed his teeth and put on some cologne then walked over to Andrew's

*Knock Knock Knock* 

Andrew opened the door

"Hey man! Where's Serena?" He asked as Darien came in and collapsed on the couch (not literally)

"When I told her I was going and to hurry up told me not to tell her what to do." Darien said

"Oh, that doesn't sound like her." Andrew said

"Andrew I'm going to crack very soon!" Darien said

"Why?" a female voice asked from the kitchen, it was Mina.

"Mina what are you doing here?" Darien asked

"This is Nicole." Andrew said

"Oh so you changed Mina's name?" Darien asked

"Temporarily just so if it didn't work out nobody would know." Andrew said

"But it did work out." Mina said smiling as she took a seat

"I don't know if Serena will even come. She's pretty steamed at me, I forgot to pick up her homework from school since she stayed home the other day and she got mad because she had to do it." Darien said

"That really doesn't sound like Serena." Andrew said

"Yeah, why don't I talk to her?" Mina said

"Oh could you Mina? Thanks." Darien said, Mina nodded then left the apartment

"So what's been wrong with Serena?" Asked Andrew

"Everything! Do you remember when she stayed with you and she got all those mood swings?" Darien asked

"Oh tuff break man, they're back?" Andrew asked

"Much worse than before! Andrew I really can't stand it anymore, I haven't been getting much sleep accept for last night." Darien said

"Well how dose she keep you up?" Andrew asked

"SHE CRIES AND CRIES!" Darien said

"Man you have been losing sleep; I can see the bag's under your eyes, like what dose she do?" Andrew asked

"What doesn't she do? I volunteer to make her a sandwich and she yells at me saying that just because she's pregnant and a woman doesn't mean she can't make a sandwich and she thinks I'm a sexist pig! And then And then! If I don't open a door for her she thinks I'm inconsiderate!" Darien said

Andrew laughed

"Man it's not funny." Darien said

"What's not funny?" Serena and Mina asked from behind them

To Be Continued

Uh-Oh for Darien!


	24. bIg tRuoBle

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! Or the friends themes!

Chapter 24

In answer to a question yeah Darien knows he Tuxedo mask and the whole situation he just doesn't remember that one night where he found out.

"What's not funny?" Serena asked again

"Uh, Andrew's joke. Not funny man!" Darien said quickly

"Tell us the joke Andrew." Mina said

"I can't, it's just that, it's not funny. I'm uh going to go get Darien some coffee" Andrew said

"You know what I can't wait for?" Mina asked as everyone took a seat, she didn't wait for an answer,

"The winter formal." She said (I don't know if they have it at that age but let's pretend they do)

"Oh." Darien said

"Serena maybe tomorrow you and I can go shopping for dresses and the guys can shop for Tuxedos." Mina suggested

"I'm not going with Darien; I might not even go at all actually." Serena said, Juts then Andrew came in with a cup of coffee and handed it to Darien.

"Why not?!?!" Mina said

Serena smiled and put her hand on her abdomen.

"I don't know, because it's stupid." She said she looked up at Darien; he was looking at a cup of coffee in his hands.

'There's something about him. I just can't get enough of him, he can annoy me to death but I can't help loving him.' She thought

"Do you guy's mind if I go home and lie down?" Serena suddenly asked

"You can lie down in my room." Andrew said, Serena agreed and went to Andrew's doorway.

"Serena?" Darien asked

"Yes?"

"If you want me too, I'll go to the dance with you." Darien said Serena smiled.

"I would like that." She said as she disappeared into Andrew's room, Mina followed her into the room and closevd the door.

"Wow." She said to Serena who was lying down

"Yeah. Hopefully I can find a dress that doesn't make me show." Serena said as she gazed up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile…

"So you're going to take Serena?" Andrew asked

"I guess." Darien said

"Man, no offence but I thought you were over her." Andrew said

"I am. I'm just helping a friend out." Darien said, he put his coffee down

"So when is this thing Anyways?" He asked Andrew

"Uh November 17th." Andrew said, Darien thought for a moment

'Nothing I can remember I have to do.' Darien thought

~*~!~*~!~~*~!~*~!~~*~!~*~!~November 17th~*~!~*~!~~*~!~*~!~~*~!~*~!~

"So I'll meet you there, as soon as work ends." Darien said

"Darien, you sure you want to take me?" Serena asked she clutched the phone

"Serena I'll see you tonight." Darien said as he hung up the phone 

Serena walked into the gym with Andrew and Mina, she looked at the decorations, and the theme was winter of course. Fake but beautiful glittering snowflakes were hung around and fake snow everywhere oh and clear white light's the gym was beautiful.

Serena spotted the rest of the scouts standing in a circle talking, Raye wore butterfly brocade gown that had a sensuous "X" back. Complete with built in crinoline, it was a scarlet red, Chad accompanied her with a red cover bun and white Tuxedo.  Lita was there with a boy she met named Ken, she was wearing a Cuff Gown with Shaw in green while Ken had another white Tuxedo with green cover bun. Amy was with Greg, he lived far away but came up for the weekend to escort Amy to the dance, he was wearing a  blue Tuxedo and Amy was wearing a dress with a Shirred back a-line with clear caviar and iced bodice the color was an icy blue. Serena looked over at Mina and Andrew who was right behind her, Mina was wearing a Strapless embroidery rhinestone gown with a matching shawl in watermelon, or an orange/red, Andrew had a plain blank Tuxedo. Serena went to the group and talked for awhile, 

~*~*~*~Serena' POV~*~*~*~

after about 10 minutes of waiting for Darien I nervously looked at the door way and saw him enter, he was wearing a black Tuxedo and held a plastic box witch held a corsage made of Rose's and baby's breath, how did Darien know I loved rose's, I could have sworn if he just added a cape, mask and hat he would looked juts like Tuxedo Mask, well actually Darien didn't have the same Tuxedo Design but still.

~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~

I looked around the gym for Serena, and then I spotted her, who could miss a knock-out like that? He hair was still in it's meatball but she wore a Halter gown with appliqué on neckline, the big straps went around her neck and it was in black. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't explain it, she smiled, glad I was there, I walked over to her.

"Hey." Was all I managed to get out

"Hi." She said, then there was an awkward silence, but after a little while we got comfortable with each other, we went over to our table and sat down, we sat with Serena's friends, most of the girl's dates I didn't know, except for Andrew. Eventually everyone had left the table to dance, I asked Serena and she accepted we danced maybe five songs until something struck me, I WAS SUPPOSTED TO MEET KATIE! Oh my god, I was supposed to meet Katie, I wanted to cancel but didn't have a  number to reach her, Serena had gone to go get some punch and I said I'd join her in a second, I looked at my watch, I could make it if I left now so I ran out of the gym.

~*~*~*~Serena' POV~*~*~*~

I walked back from the punch bowl, thing's were going good and I was planning on telling Darien about my true feelings for him, I walked over to were he said he'd be, he wasn't there, I asked a couple of people if they'd seen him and they all said no, finally I asked Andrew and he told me he'd seen him run out of the gym maybe 10 minutes ago and he would have stopped him but he thought I was with him. I felt a warm tear trickle down my face but I didn't want people seeing me cry over Darien then everyone would know and I didn't want pity, I started to walk out of the gym when the scouts came to me asking me what was wrong I really didn't want to tell them but they grabbed my hand so I wouldn't run away, I managed to get free so I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, I looked into the mirror, my eyes were so red and puffy and my mascara was running, I tried to wipe it away but couldn't, all I ended up doing was smearing the mascara, my eyes were so glassy and I couldn't stop the tears I didn't even bother to sit on the couch in the girl's bathroom, I sank to the bathroom floor (gross) and started crying harder, how was I going to go home? I mean sure I could walk but it isn't safe to walk at night especially the quickest way is through the park and I could be attacked. I heard something on the other side of the bathroom door and soon I saw Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye, Lita must have opened the lock with Mina's hair pin or something, they quickly locked the door. And rant to me.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked gently, I sniffled and looked down.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." Lita said as she hugged me, I cried all over her dress and later felt terrible.

"Serena, did we do something?" Amy asked, I nodded no quickly

"Was it something Darien did?" Raye asked, I nodded yes, so they asked me what he did, I tried to tell them but I couldn't get it out, every time I was going to tell them is started crying even harder, I really couldn't  control myself, you know when your crying so hard you start coughing well it happened to me, the girl's helped me up and took me outside for some air, geez I have the best friends, instead of spending time with there guys they come to comfort me and all my stupid guy problems. They took me to a bench by my school,

"Hey guys just go back in, I'll be fine." I said, they reluctantly agreed and went inside.  I sat on the bench crying when someone handed me a tissue, I looked up hoping to see Darien but it wasn't, it was… JOSH.

TBC, sorry for such a big delay it's juts I've been really into this other story of mine! Srry!


	25. iTs a...

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! Or the friends themes!

Chapter 25

In answer to a question yeah Darien knows he Tuxedo mask and the whole situation he just doesn't remember that one night where he found out.

Josh stood in front of Serena with a tissue for her, she smiled and took it and blew her nose.

"Thanks Josh." she said

"What's a babe like you doing out here all alone, dressed like that?" he asked charmingly, Serena blushed.

"Do you think you could walk me home?" she asked innocently, Josh smiled and held out his hand for Serena, she hesitated for a moment,

'I really wish this was Darien that was offering me his hand.' she thought mildly, she took his hand and they started to walk back to Serena's or at least that was there intentions…

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Darien sat on the couch, his head buried in his hands

"Serena where are you?" he asked himself in frustration, he had gotten home maybe an hour ago, he had told Katie he loved somebody else, he decided to tell Serena so he stopped by the store and bought her a bouquet of flowers but she wasn't home when he got there, it was almost 1 am and he was regretting leaving her at the dance.

'What if she did something stupid? She can be very emotional, especially now with the pregnancy.' he though

"What have I done?" he asked himself, why did he have to see Katie, he could have just blown her off; Serena meant way more to him than Katie so why'd he leave her? Darien heard a giggle from the other side of the door; he got up to see what was going on, when he opened it he saw Serena, and Josh kissing!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened the door and saw them, I couldn't believe it, and Serena automatically sensed my presents and pulled away from the kiss. She looked guilty but she tried hiding it.

"Hey Dare." she said

"Josh you want to come in?" she asked him, Josh reluctantly agreed after seeing my anger but Serena convinced him and they sat down to hot chocolate. I made up some stupid excuse that I was making some dinner and had to stay and wait for it to be done

"Don't want it to burn." I remember myself saying but Serena saw threw it.

"Josh why don't you wait here while I go get that movie I was talking about, it's actually in my closet, I haven't fully finished unpacking." she said, Josh agrees and Serena disappeared into the bedroom, I took this time as my opportunity to get rid of him

"Hey Josh, I got to give you credit." I said, Josh looked at me, he clearly wasn't following me and that's exactly what I wanted.

"I mean by seeing Serena." I said

"What is there something wrong with her?" Josh asked, I celebrated in my mind that Josh didn't know, I had never felt so jealous and I didn't like the feeling so I intended to get rid of the source…Josh.

"No, well there's nothing wrong with her, I just meant, I never imagined you dating her because of her CONDITION." I said, 

"What condition?" Josh asked

"You mean she didn't tell you!" I said as I pretending to be surprised, I knew I was going to regret this but I didn't care,

"Serena' pregnant." I said simply, Josh's eyes actually bugged out and his jaw opened when, he finally got a hold of himself he asked me who the father was and I told him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Serena's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I finally found the movie and prepared to open the door when I heard Darien and Josh talking, I slightly opened the door the hear the conversation

"So you mean to tell me, Serena' pregnant with your child??!?" Josh asked Darien and he nodded yes! I was never so mad in my whole life, I was snapped out of my daze by the sound of the door to the hallway outside slamming, my anger grew even more, I ran out into the living room/kitchen,

"Darien what do you think your doing?!?!" I screamed

"What?" he said, so he decided to play dumb did he?

"You know perfectly well! I heard you telling Josh! How dare you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Serena the guy wasn't right for you." Darien said

"Why don't you stay out of my business I don't need you!" I yelled, I saw the hurt in his eye's but I didn't care 

"Serena, I'm sorry but I just couldn't see you with Josh… it would have been a mistake." he said quietly, I became a little more sympathetic,

"Darien, if we weren't a good pair why didn't you just tell me? It's my life and I have to live it the way I think is best." I said

"Serena, I don't want you to make a mistake like that, one that could change your life!" he said

"Darien if I make the mistake, it's my mistake, I mean I already made a BIG mistake with you." I said, I realized I had really hurt him this time and tried to apologize but he pushed me away,

"Darien you have to let me live my own life. What was the real reason you scared Josh away?" I asked him, he suddenly got very defensive.

"The 'Real Reason'? That is the real reason! What you think I'm jealous it that it?!?" He yelled, I suddenly got mad

"Yes as a matter of fact I do! But I don't understand why, you have Katie! You could have any girl, it's not like you can't get a girl." I said, Darien face paled, for some reason I didn't think that he was jealous because he didn't have someone, could it be possible he his feeling were reciprocal to mine? He knew I was thinking this and got very mad, he didn't say anything he just disappeared into the bedroom, I followed him and saw he had a suitcase, he packed maybe clothes for a week at the most.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he looked at me coldly,

"We need time apart, I'm sick of these stupid fights almost every night, it you need me, and I'll be at Andrews." he said before he left, though Andrew's apartment was on the same floor I felt like Darien was mile's away. I sunk to the floor and started crying uncontrollably.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Though it hurt to leave Serena, even for the night I couldn't let her find out I had feeling's for her, I gave some stupid excuse about fight's to leave, Andrew welcomed me in and agreed to let me stay, I just couldn't face Serena so a week as I had said to her turned into about 2 or 3 weeks. I knew I had responsibilities to her but I couldn't handle all those emotions right then, I just need time to try to get over her. I saw her occasionally, she had gained more weight and was about 5 mouths pregnant, I wanted to be with her but I need time to think, I needed her but I had to learn to live without her, because as much as I wanted, she wouldn't be living with me forever, by the time I decided to comeback I despised myself for what I had done, though Serena didn't, she welcomed me back with open arms, she was so happy to see me and I her we were almost inseparable for almost a week.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you broke if off with Katie?" Serena asked Darien, he nodded

"Why?" she asked

"Because of that girl I was telling you about, remember the girl I though I was in love with." Darien said, Serena nodded

"So what do you want to do tonight? It is a Friday night; want to go out to dinner?" Darien asked her

"You go out, I haven't been able to keep anything down except pasta, go out and have fun." Serena said

"No, I told the guys no tonight, come one I was planning on doing something with you, something special, I feel bad, the baby's been keeping you up all night this past week, Serena smiled and rubbed her round stomach,

"You're sweet." She said

"Why don't you invite your friend's over and I'll pick up some movie to watch?" Darien asked her, Serena agreed and called the girls, who were going to sleep-over, Darien picked up some scary movies and pizzas and an order of pasta for Serena of course. 

"So Darien is Serena keeping you up at night or are you sleeping like a log?" Lita asked

"Errrrr, both I guess sometimes I'm just too tiered but other's I'll stay with her," Darien said all the girl's went "Awwwwww"

"Quit it!" Serena whined

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I heard Serena whine for the girl's to stop I smiled, maybe are time apart was a good thing, I mean it made me realize I couldn't get over Serena and that I loved her, even though she still didn't know I was more affectionate to her.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas?" Amy asked us

"We might spend it with Andrew and Lizzie, his sister." Serena said

"Well you guys could always come over for Christmas dinner if you want." Lita offered, she didn't have any family ether, I knew how she felt, I remembered all those lonely holiday's, alone in my apartment.

"Sounds good." I said

"Yeah, why don't you sleep over for Christmas eve?" Serena asked, Lita agreed,

"You guys can too if you want. Bring your families" I offered the girls, the girls said they'd ask there parent's

"So find out if it's a boy or girl?" Mina asked, 

"No, we decided we want to be surprised." Serena said, suddenly she grasped her stomach in pain,

"Serena?" I asked in concern all the girls crowded around Serena

"Ow." was all Serena said

"What is it?" Amy asked

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked, she agreed and the girls and I took Serena to the hospital, we waited in the waiting room, finally a doctor came out,

"Is Serena ok?" the girls and I asked in union

"Yes Serena's fine." the doctor said you could tell she was knew to the place, she was the new assistant Serena and my doctor, Doctor Peterson

"Can I see her?" I asked, the girl nodded and I went in to see Serena

"Hey." I said as I opened the door, Serena was sitting in an examination room, her clothes were on, she wasn't wearing those paper gown, she was in her PJ's 

"Hey. They said they were called Broxton kicks contraction's of something." she said, just then the assistant came in

"So everything's ok?" Serena asked

"Yes." the assistant said

"And the baby's fine?" I asked as I rubbed Serena' stomach.

"Yes, she's fine." the assistant said, wait did she just said she?

"She?!?!" Serena said excitedly

"Oh that's right; you didn't want to know the sex of the baby. Uh could you not tell Doctor Peterson?"

"We're having a girl!" I said excitedly

"No…….." the assistant said trying to cover up

"Don't worry! We'll tell the doctor we asked you!" Serena said

"Then Yes Your having a girl." she said before she left

TBC


	26. Raye fiNdS OuT

One Night at Shield's

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance

Chapter 26: Raye find's out

I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did I wouldn't be writing these stories I'd be making them into shows! Am I allowed to do that if I own it?

"It's a girl!" Serena yelled excitedly, Darien smiled down at her and bit back his lip,

'I wish Serena and I could always be like this.' he thought, Serena got up, she was wearing a white cotton shirt, not like a stretchy one, like a button up one but no button's it was wrinkled (supposed to look like that) and had strings coming out like it was a hoodie but no hood, she had black pants and pure white sneakers, she wasn't that big actually she showed and all but her stomach wasn't as round and big like (Rachel's on friend!). They walked out of the little room, all the girls immediately stood up.

"Everything ok?" they asked

"Yeah." Serena said, 

"We're having a girl!" Darien said excitedly

"I wanted tot ell them!" Serena said as she pouted

'Wow surprised she didn't get that mad.' Darien thought, all the girls cheered and they continued there little celebration at Darien and Serena's apartment, 

"So where are you guys going to put all your baby stuff?" Raye asked as she took a bite of the now cold pizza, she spit it out and took a handful of popcorn,

"Um well I haven't really thought of it… Serena?" Darien asked

"Well I didn't want to talk about this now but… well I talked to my mom today… she told me that my dad said that I could go back to living with them if I want." Serena said uncomfortably 

"Your dad said that?" Amy asked

"Well not those exact word's but you get the picture, my mom said she could probably get him to just to give it maybe 3 or 4 months and  the baby should be born by then." Serena said 

*Everyone but Serena Sweatdrop*

"Are you going to do it?!?" Darien asked, he had a little hurriedness and harshness in his voice and Serena thought he wanted her to leave,

'He only wanted me here because I had nowhere to go!' Serena thought angrily

'I hope she doesn't go, it's been so much fun with her and I want to be with her....' Darien thought

"What you want me to go?!?!" Serena said rudely

"NO! I love having you here…. I mean um… go if you want." Darien said, trying to hide his feelings, it's not that he didn't want to tell Serena but not in front of all her friends that would be so embarrassing if she turned him down.

"Fine maybe I will! Maybe you'll never see you child again after it's born!" Serena yelled as she stood up, Darien stood up too.

"You can't do that! It's my child as much as it's yours!" he yelled back

"You can say that only if you push the thing out of your uterus! Oh yeah you don't have one!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs

"You can't do that! You can't take her away from me like that!" Darien yelled, Serena shot him a murderous glance

"We'll just see!" She yelled as she ran into the bedroom and slammed the door hard, Darien ran, opened the front door and left but not without slamming it twice as hard. The scout's all gave each other worried glances, they had witnessed yet another of Serena and Darien's famous fights,

"Those two! Letting there tempers always get in the way of being happy (she means just friends, the scouts don't know Darien like's Serena.)" Amy said

"Remember when she found out she was pregnant! Now that was a fight." Mina said 

*Everyone in the room except Mina Sweatdrops*

The scouts could hear Serena's muffled wails from the bedroom,

"We're never going to get any sleep!" Raye complained

"It's going to take all of us to calm her down but someone needs to talk to Darien." Lita said

"Raye why don't you? I mean you guys used to hang out." Amy suggested, Raye nodded and left while the rest of the girl knocked on the bedroom door

"Serena, it's just us, Darien left." Mina said quietly, the wail's that had softened when the scouts started talking became louder, the scout's

Walked in,

"Serena he's probably just gone to think." Lita said

"I don't want him to leave again." Serena wailed

"It's All right Serena; let's take your mind off him." Mina said

~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raye rushed up the stair's to the roof of Darien's apartment, maybe he was there

"Darien!" Raye yelled as she saw him standing there looking at the view, she rushed over to him

"Are you all right?" She asked, he looked at her then back down at the city

"She would never hurt you like that, depriving you of your own child, Serena's not like that." Raye said, 

"She sounded serious." Darien said

"You both are always getting in these stupid fights, if you keep getting into them you won't be friends in the future." Raye said

"Friend's." Darien muttered to himself

"Don't you want to be her friend?" Raye asked, Darien sat down,

"It's not that." He said

"What? Do you…" Raye trailed off

"Have feeling's for Serena?" Darien asked

"Yeah."  Raye said, Darien smiled but never answered the question

"So you don' think she'll do that?" He asked

"Darien! Answer my question!" Raye said, getting impatient, Darien stood up again and tried to leave but just as he reached the door to the stair's Raye grabbed his hand, Darien turned around and looked at her, he just stood there, not trying to get out of her grasp,

"Answer me question Darien." Raye said firmly, Darien smiled, after all she was challenging a college student who was older then her that she used to like a lot.

"There's someone else." He said

~*~*~*~*~*Raye's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There's someone else." Darien told me, I was still holding his hand; could I be the other girl? NO! I thought I had gotten over Darien and what about Chad… But Darien's so much more sophisticated.

"Who is it?" I asked, I hoped it was me but dreaded it at the same time, Darien looked into my eye's, for the first time in month's I looked back, his eye's were so intense, so beautiful, I had never seen such a, a true blue in someone's eyes, well other then Serena, Serena and deep blue eye's too… Serena! Oh no what about Serena she like's him but if he pick's me… Should I go with him and betray Serena and Chad… Wait a second! I wouldn't be betraying Serena it's not like he and Serena have something… except a child together.

"Well she's this girl but you would think I was crazy if I told you." Darien said

"No, I won't tell me, please." I pouted, 

"It's you." Darien said, he then came and kissed me

"You'd think I was some kind of wacko." Darien said as he snapped me out of my fantasy, woe, woe, woe fantasy with Darien, the heat must be getting to me. Wait its winter, ok the cold!

"Tell me, I won't laugh." I said, I smiled at how cute he looked; standing there in his boxer's and he had a jacket on! That was it, a jacket and boxers, no wonder he went to his roof and not somewhere else.

"I do like Serena but there's another girl, actually 2, first there's this girl I dream about and have only seen in my dream's but no is there, Serena sort of reminds me of her. And then there's a girl who protects the world." he told me, protects the world? Could it be Sailor Moon? But Sailor Moon doesn't just protect the world, Sailor Mar's dose too, WAIT! Rewind Darien just admitted having feelings for Serena, I know I heard this and realized he said it and there was maybe a ping of hurt but no real pain… I'm over Darien! Then why'd I think I wasn't?

"Like a sailor scout?" I asked, Darien obviously didn't want to talk anymore so he ran out before I could go after him. Should I tell Serena that Darien like's her? but I mean well maybe I should but maybe I shouldn't, Darien's my friend too and why should I betray his trust, I could talk to him about telling Serena right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena was crying on Lita's shoulder now,

"Oh it's all right Serena." Amy said, trying to calm her down but Serena just wailed even louder

"He's *sob* Never *sob* Going to *sob* come back!" Serena yelled as she sobbed harder she started coughing then (you know when you're crying so hard you're coughing?), suddenly she got up and ran to the bathroom. When she came out (several minute's later.) her face was pale, she wasn't crying anymore,

"Stupid Dope! It's his fault my feet are swollen and throwing up almost 3 time's a day." Serena complained as she stared crying again, the girl's all sweat-dropped.

"Hey that's not all my fault Meatball head, it's your's too." Darien said, Serena whirled around to see him in the bedroom doorway in his boxer's, Serena started crying harder as she ran over to him and nearly jumped him so hard he fell back, taking her with him. There they were lying on the floor, Serena was still crying and hugging him so hard and Darien was just giving a look like she was crazy.

"Don't leave me like that!" Serena yelled as she rested her head on Darien's chest

"Serena, your suffocating me." Darien said but Serena wouldn't let go, she just kept her arms around him.

"Don' you ever leave again!" Serena yelled again

"Ok, but it was your fault." Darien said, Serena quickly moved her head from his chest and looked at him in anger, she quickly got up,

"Get out! I hate you! I hate you! I don't care if I ever see you again! I hate you!" She yelled

"You all ready said that." Darien said, Serena all of a sudden started crying and then ran into the bathroom to cry. 

"Guess she's ok now." Lita said, they all chuckled but they diden't see Raye standing in the doorway with a serious expression.

TBC


	27. tHe pLaN

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! 

Chapter 27: 

Raye sat at an empty table in the library, somewhere Serena would never expect. 

"Hey Raye." Darien said, Raye smiled at him 

"Hey. Listen we need to talk." Raye said as Darien took a seat

"Shoot." Darien said

"It's about you and Serena... Do you want to be with her?" Raye asked, Darien looked away

"Why would I want to be with her?" Darien asked playing dumb,

"Darien you told me 2 months ago you have feelings for her, I've been trying to talk to you about it but you always dodge me, you never stay long enough to talk to me." Raye said

"I didn't know what I was saying, I was upset." Darien said, not taking his eyes off the books scattered on the table. Raye took her hand and grasped his chin so they had eye contact.

"Your eyes where so honest, now there full of lies. Tell me the truth." Raye said

"Raye leave me alone! Stop trying to play matchmaker!" Darien yelled, causing everyone to look at them, Darien walked out, Raye ran after him

"Why don't you want to be happy with Serena? Why are you so scared!?!" Raye yelled as she grabbed his arm, Darien whirled around

"Leave me alone!" Darien yelled

"Answer me! Tell me you like her." Raye said, Darien got his arm free and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I ordered Chinese." Serena said as she opened the door

"Hey great, Chinese." Darien said, he walked passed Serena to the paper on the coffee table

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked, she sat on the couch next to him,

"Not really." Darien said

"Sorry. How have you been today?" Darien asked

"Hmm well went to lunch with Molly and Mina, you know those mints they leave out, well I took about hmm well a lot. Well anyways I knocked down the whole basket everyone was staring at me. Then I threw up in the cab, the guy was really mad." Serena said

"Hey, only 2 more months, then you'll be back to your old clumsy self." Darien said

"Yeah… Wait what?!?" Serena said, Darien chuckled

"So what did you do today?" Serena asked, Darien was about to answer but the phone rang

"I'll get it." Serena said as she got up and got the phone

"Hello?" She asked as she leaned against the wall

"Be careful you might break it." Darien joked

"Shut up, no not you Raye, Yeah Darien's here." Serena said

"Raye?" Darien asked, he got up and took the phone from Serena's hand and hung up the phone

"What did you do that for?!?" Serena asked

"You looked so pretty today." Darien said

"Are you trying to make it up to me for missing the doctor's appointment yesterday, because it will take more than compliments." Serena said

"You look tired, want me to make dinner." Darien said

"I ordered Chinese food." Serena said Darien looked into Serena's eyes; he had to occupy her, but how?  

"Now why did you hang up on Raye?" Serena asked

"Because I wanted to talk to you, it was kind of important." Darien said

"What is it?" Serena asked, she looked up, into his piercing blue eyes, Darien looked at her for a minute, he was thinking of something to say, he tried to look away but couldn't, he even tried moving his head but couldn't. He couldn't get words out, instead Serena did.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked

"Um yeah." Darien said, should he tell her? This was the perfect opportunity, he'd do it! 

"Serena I've been… waiting for the right moment to… to tell you this…" Darien said as he took it all in, what he was about to say

"And?" Serena asked

"Ever since this baby, we have became a lot closer." He started, putting his hand on her stomach and rubbing it.__

"And my feelings toward you have not changed… They are exactly the same as they were the day I met you." He said

"What are you trying to say?" Serena asked; avoiding the question, all of a sudden she was very uncomfortable, more than usual. His feelings had stayed the same? Well he hated her when he met her so that must mean… No! He hated her didn't he? It was all an act! 

"I'm trying to say…" Darien said but was suddenly cut off by the doorbell, neither Darien nor Serena moved; they sat there, frozen. Darien disappointed he was interrupted and Serena thanking the gods that her pain would be put off, at least for one meal. Still, he didn't move, what was going on?

"That would be the doorbell." Serena whispered, Darien continued to look at her with his intense ocean blue eyes, he then slowly looked away, and he got up and opened the door.

"Shields?" a young teenager with pimple and terrible acne asked, Darien nodded dumbly

"27.50" the boy spoke

Darien took out 30 dollar and gave it to him. Serena tried to postpone what Darien was going to say.

"I guess fate doesn't want you to tell me anything." Serena said

'Maybe she's right.' Darien thought, he said nothing he put the food on the table and took out some plates and cups. Serena also became silent; they sat down and ate their meal, quietly, about 29 minutes into the dinner there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Serena said, Darien didn't reply, he sat there looking at his plate and playing with his food.

"Hey Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy." Serena said, Darien looked over his shoulder

"Hey Darien." Mina, Lita and Amy said

"Hi." Darien said

"Something the matter?" Amy asked, Darien just sighed and went into the bedroom

"He's been acting like that since he got home." Serena said

"Let me talk to him." Raye said as she walked into the bedroom

"Hey." Raye said as she closed the door behind her

"Raye I really don't feel like talking." Darien said

"Then listen. Do you or do you not like Serena?" Raye asked

"Why must you insist on doing this?!" Darien demanded

"Because the 2 of you, if you put your stupid pride and insecurities aside you would have the best relationship. If you let her she'll let you inside, to know her in and out, she'll let you in her heart, and she'll let you deep inside but don't think about gained her trust if it's broken once." Raye said

"I do, I want to be with her but …" Darien confessed

"But what?" Raye asked

"I don't want to mess things up. If I do then I might never see her of my daughter again." He said

"Darien if you do go after her you might everything you've ever wanted in a woman." Raye said

"Will you help me?" Darien asked, Raye smiled and nodded

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

2 mouths passed (hey you wanted me to hurry it up!) still no baby or attacks for that matter, Raye and Darien planned when he'd tell her but little did they know Queen Beryl was making plans of her own, in exactly 3 in a half months the final attack would take place, Zoisite and Malachite would put there plan into action and face the Sailor scouts… they would also cause great pain for Sailor Moon, the loss of her beloved Tuxedo Mask and daughter! That is if she came back… if she didn't she'd lose her Sailor Scouts.

TBC dun dun dun! Ah whatcha think? I'm back I had a lot of stuff going on sorry! Review!


	28. neW aRriVal

One Night at Shields

By Strawberry

I Don't Own SM! 

Chapter 28: 

Darien sat on the couch, he was reading a paper. Suddenly Serena appeared in the doorway

"Something wrong?" He asked not looking from his paper

"YES! Yes there's something wrong! This baby was supposed to be born 2 weeks ago!" Serena yelled

"I know Serena, calm down. It'll happen when we least expect it." Darien said smiling

"I thought you were going to take a nap?" Darien asked as Serena sat on the couch

"I can barley sleep at night. How do you suppose I do it any other time? I'm so uncomfortable it's not even funny." She said as she gritted her teeth

"I'm sorry your so uncomfortable but hey were still going out to dinner right Meatball Head?" Darien asked

"I don't know Darien I just don't feel like it…" She stopped her head slowly turned around and gave Darien a death glare

"WHAT did you call me?" She asked again gritting her teeth, Darien's eyes widened

"I'm sorry Serena, Calm down." He begged

"Darien, I am 2 weeks late, I haven't gotten a good night sleep in 8 months, and your DRIVING ME CRAZY!" She screamed, Darien gave a half smiled

'Hey even when sleep deprived she's still beautiful.' He thought

"Ok, ok I'm sorry just we have to go out to dinner tonight." Darien said, he had it all planed out at dinner on her food it would spell out "I love you." and it wasn't easy finding a restaurant to do that and it was pretty exclusive and hard to get reservations. 

Knock Knock Knock

Darien got up and opened the door to a smiling Mina; she had and ear to ear grin

"What are you smiling about?" Serena asked obviously irritated

"Hi Serena! Darien! And how's the happy family today?!?" She asked happily 

"Darien why is she so happy?" Serena asked

"Something you used to be Meatball Head, Darien's she's absolutely miserable!" Raye scolded from behind Mina

"Raye not today!" Serena yelled

"Where's the rest of them?!" Serena asked

"Ok Rrrr don't get so mean Serena, we wanted to cheer you up!" Mina Said

"And there in the elevator" Raye said as she stuck her tongue out and left.

Serena sighed as they left

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry Darien." Serena said. She was obviously getting choked up.

~*~*~*~*~that night~*~*~*~*~

Serena sat on the couch again; Darien was in a suit as he exited the bedroom

"Why aren't you dressed?" Darien asked

"I'm sorry Dar; I just don't feel like it." Serena said as she put her hands on her stomach

"What's wrong?" Darien asked

"I'm juts so uncomfortable today, and I don't know." Serena said

"Well stay here, I'll make you something… Some tea?" Darien asked

"Ok." Serena said as she sighed, Darien walked over to the kitchen and took out the tea bags and started boiling some water. Meanwhile Serena sat back, she was so uncomfortable, her head was pounding and she felt so much heavier. Darien came back in the room with 2 cups

"Uh Darien?" Serena asked

"Yeah?" Darien said as he out the tea bags in the scolding hot water

"Um well is this couch that important to you?" She asked

"Um why?" Darien asked

"Because ether I just peed all over you couch or my water just broke… Ow Ow Ow! And I just had my first contraction." Serena said

"What?!?!" Darien said instantly panicking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena sat in the hospital waiting room, the girls immediately ran in

"SERENA?!? WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU HAVE TO BE IN THERE!" Lita yelled

"There fixing my room." Serena said

"OW!" She yelled

"It's ok Serena! Where's Darien?" Mina asked

"He's filling out some paperwork, OW OW oh my god **OW!" Serena yelled**

"Relax Serena Relax, breath." Raye said

"I can breath it just really hurts! Ahh!" Serena yelled as another contraction came, Darien rushed to Serena, as he ran he slipped on the floor,

"Serena, ok we'll be ready soon." Darien said from the floor

"All right Serena, here we are." A nurse said with a wheelchair, she turned around and pointed to their room

"Thank you." Serena said as Darien wheeled her in

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How are you, you okay?" Darien asked worriedly

"Yes Darien, I'm fine." Serena said from the bed

"Is the baby here yet?!?!" Mina asked as she ran in the room

"Mina we'll let you know." Serena said, Mina took a seat next to Serena

"So you want anything?" Mina asked

"Could you get me some crushed ice?" Serena asked as se held out an empty cup

"I'll do it Serena." Darien said as he took the cup and left, Mina and Serena watched him leave,

"So how are you and lover boy doing?" Mina teased

"Shut up Mina." Serena said

"Do you still like him?" Mina asked, Serena gritted her teeth as another contractions came

"Yes." She screamed in pain, she closed her eyes tightly, hoping it would-be over soon,

"Tell him girl." Mina said

"I… Can't! He won't… FEEL THE SAME!" Serena screamed out as the contraction hit full force

"Who won't?" Darien asked

"What?!?!" Serena screamed 

"Nothing Serena, nothing." He said

"Well do you need anything else?" Mina asked

"Yeah I could use a wet cloth?" Serena asked, Mina nodded and left, Serena put the hair coming from her meatballs up so no hair wasn't flowing down from her meatballs,

"Serena we need to talk." Darien said

"Do you really think this is the best time?!?" Serena screamed

"It's now or never." Darien said as he took a seat

"Here's you wet towel." Mina said

"Thank you!" Serena said

"Hey Serena, can I just grab Darien for a second?" Lita asked as she popped her head through from the hallway.

"Just bring him back in one piece." Serena said

"Maybe I should just stay here." Darien said 

"No just go, the doctors will tell you if anything happens"

"O-Ok you're sure?" Darien asked, she smiled 

"Go!" She said

Darien followed Lita outside

"Darien, Andrew's on his cell and doesn't know how to get to this hospital from Shemer, and I don't can you tell him?" Lita asked, Darien sighed and took the phone, after about 3 minute he gave it back to Lita,

"You must really love Serena to not leave her side." She joked

"Actually I do." He said as she walked back into the room, leaving a shocked Lita, the doctor was in the room now

"So how are we doing?" He asked, the doctor turned around

"Hi Darien, well Serena's dilated about 5 centimeters so we're half way there. Serena, I will check on you in 30 minutes sound like a plan?" She asked, Serena nodded

"Are you okay?" Darien asked as he wiped the sweat from Serena's brown with a wet cloth.

"Darien! I've been here for how long? 7 hours (let's just pretend it too that long.)? And I'm only half way there!" She yelled

"Oh god here comes another one!" She yelled

"Ok take my hand." Darien said

Serena screamed in pain, and pushed down and Darien's hand

"Ok its ok, we're going to get through this." he said supportively

Serena whimpered but didn't complain,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*9 more hours and still nothing…

"God Darien when will this end?" Serena asked as she lay back

"Serena I know you're tired but only a bit longer." Darien said

"Ok get the doctor and please find out how much longer?" Serena pleaded

"I don't want to leave you alone." Darien protested

"How did I end up with you as the father of my baby?" She asked

"Andrew!" Darien yelled

"Get in here!" He yelled, Andrew ran in

"How are you Serena?" Andrew asked, Serena gave a weak smile

"Go find our doctor." Darien said, Andrew nodded and in about 7 minutes the doctor came in

"Well how are we doing?" She asked as she looked at the machine

"8 centimeters! We should be ready soon." She said happily 

"Darien hears comes another one." Serena screamed, 

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed

"There getting more intense." The doctor said

"I'll come back in an hour we should be ready by then." The doctor said

"Serena ok think of something else, think about about… About the baby" He said

"I CAN'T THINK ABOUT IT! IT HURTS!" She screamed, the scouts walked in

"How are we now?" Raye asked, taking a seat

"Any time soon." Darien said as she continued to stoke Serena's face as the contraction continued,

"Darien can we um talk." Lita said

"HELLO! I'M IN LABOR HERE!" Serena yelled

"Lita can I talk to you for a minute?" Raye asked as she too her back in the waiting room

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"For some reason I think I know what I'm thinking." Lita said

"Darien told me he loves Serena." Lita said

"I know, I know." Said Raye

"Is he going to tell her?" Lita asked

"Yes, I don't know when though, we made a plan of when and where he'd tell her and that kind of didn't work out." Raye said, they where interrupted by Serena's scream

"Maybe we should get back in there." Lita said, Raye nodded, the two walked back in, Darien still at Serena side, Mina, Andrew and Amy of Serena's other side. 

"Not another one!" She screamed, Darien looked at her, she was so tired and he wished he could take her pain away but he was helpless and he hated that.

"Serena look at me, ok it's going to be ok just breathe okay?" He asked, she nodded slowly

Another 7 hours passed and Serena was barley dilating anymore she was at about 8.7 centimeters.

The doctor was at Serena's side,

"Well Serena you must be exhausted." She said sympathetically, Serena nodded

"Well I have some good news, you're dilated 9 centimeters, but it still might be a couple more hours… Can you handle that Serena?" She asked

"Yeah as long as its not another 23 hours." She said 

"Thank you doctor." Darien said, all the scouts where asleep on the chairs in the room

"Ok Serena we're doing good, don't worry." Darien said

"I have to go to school soon!" She yelled in pain

"I think you can risk missing it today." He said as he laughed

"Did you- ca-call my parents?" She asked

"I'll do it right now." Darien said as he ran outside to use the payphone, he went and dialed the number, it rang, rang, rang then the answering machine he left a message then hung up the phone,

"Darien?" A familiar voice asked. He turned around to see Katie! Her hair was cut into choppy layers now but it was still her,

"Katie." he said, she smiled and hugged him

"Hi, Darien, I-I missed you." She said 

"How'd you know I'd be here?" He asked

"I figured since you weren't home at 11 at night that Serena was probably having the baby." She said

"I got to get back to Serena." Darien said turning around, Katie pulled his shoulder so he turned around, she kissed him, Darien's eyes widened as Katie continued to kiss him, and he pushed her off

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Darien you have to understand this okay? Since that day we broke up I have been so depressed, all I could think of was you." She said

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She said

"And I want to be with Serena." Darien said

"Darien please." She said

"Leave Katie, just go, you have no business or reason to be here." He said

"Darien why would I come here at 12 at night if I didn't love you." She said

"Leave, I don't ever want to have this discussion with you."  He said sternly he turned around to leave

"And what if she rejects you." Katie said

"Then I'll be miserable forever, I won't go to you Katie." He said as he walked back to Serena's room, 

"Hey." Darien said, she smiled weakly, obviously another contraction, he walked over to her side and took her hand, with his other had he wiped away he sweat, he hesitated for a second but then kissed her forehead, obviously Serena thought it didn't mean anything, The doctor walked in, interrupting there little moment,

"10 centimeters, Serena its time." she said, Serena and Darien looked up at her, Darien grinned,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok Serena we're going to need you to push hard ok?" The doctor asked, Serena nodded

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed,

"Good Serena, Harder," The doctor instructed,

"I can't, I can't!" Serena yelled as she cried

"Yes you can Serena, Take me hand Serena, come on." Darien said

"Push Serena!" The doctor instructed, 

"Push!" She yelled

"Ahhhhhh." Serena yelled

"Ok Serena now listen we're going to push for 10 seconds can you do that?" The doctor asked, 

"Yes" Serena said, she was drenched in sweat, Darien held her hand tight

"Ok go, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. Good Serena now ok one more time but this time 15 seconds ok?" The doctor asked, Serena nodded tiredly

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15. Good job Serena now okay one last big push ok?" She asked

"Ahhhhhh." Serena screamed

"I can't do it!" She yelled

"I can see the head." the doctor said

"Yes you can push Serena, good job harder!" Darien yelled, Serena pushed hard on Darien's hand

"Ahhhhhh not so hard Serena!" Darien yelled

Care to switch places?!!?" She yelled as she continued to push, 

"I HATE YOU DAREIN! YOU DID THIS!" She yelled

"Harder Serena." The doctor said,

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, the room was quiet for a moment but then you could hear a baby crying, the scouts who were sent to the waiting room could hear the cries

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "She got a pair of lungs like her mom." Mina joked

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You did it, you did great!" Darien said, Serena lay back as the doctors washed the baby,

"Here she is, your little girl." The doctor said as she handed the little girl to Serena,

"She's so tiny and small." Serena said as she cried, Darien nodded,

"Hi…I'm your mommy." Serena said as she cooed to the baby

"Have you guys thought of a name?" The doctor asked

"Darien do you remember that name Andrew gave us?" Serena asked

"Rini." Darien said

"She looks like a Rini." Darien said as she looked at the little baby, she had big cinnamon eyes and cotton candy hair, for the first time that he could remember he finally had family, she was his only family in the world. It felt weird to know this child was his child, entirely his and Serena's and nobody else.

"Rini." Serena repeated

"I like it." she said

The doctor nodded

"Rini Tskino Shields." The doctor said

Serena smiled and looked down at Rini, she noticed something, there was a creasant moon one her forehead, then it disappeared, her eyes widened

"It something wrong Serena?" Darien asked

"No." She said not taking her eyes off the baby.

"I'll leave you guys alone, but I have to take Rini to be putting the nursery, she'll be back." The doctor said as she took away the little girl

"Darien I'm sorry you didn't get to hold her!" Serena said as she realized it

"It's okay; I'll do it when she comes back." He said

"Well you should get some sleep." Darien said as he kissed her head and left, Serena sighed, she was so tiered but something stayed with her, preventing her from sleeping. The creasant moon… What did it mean?

TBC


	29. fInalLy! iT's HapPen

One Night at Shields                                                                                                           

 by Strawberry                                                                                                                         

I Don't Own SM!                                                                                    

Chapter 29:

Authors note: ok to the ppl who flamed me of first of to Celestial Nymph who flamed me, first of all yeah some things aren't believable I no ok it just a story lady and it not like someone put a gun to ur head and said "Read this story." and sorry if I am not an expert on mood swings ok lady?  As for some of u have been asking me where Amy came from in one chapter, sorry I'm a totally tard see I re rote her entrance but it didn't save correctly and I didn't no so I posted it, but I'll fix that. Also don't think I'm a total bitch who will beat up anyone who flames me but when they get mean like another author did (forgot the pen name) And another thing thank you to all the fans of this story who have been really supportive and nice about it taking so long.

Darien stood outside the nursery looking at Rini, he smiled at her, she was so beautiful,

"Hey Darien." Andrew said

"Hi." Darien said, not taking his eyes off his little girl,

"That her?" Andrew asked, Darien nodded

"She's really beautiful." He said

"Yeah." Darien said

"Something wrong?" Andrew asked

"Nothing… Everything's… Absolutely… Perfect." He said, Andrew smiled

"When can Serena go home?" Andrew said

"About a week." Darien said

"Is she still going back with her parents?" Andrew asked

"I don't know. I don't want her too." Darien said, finally looking at Andrew, Andrew looked at Darien, he looked tired but proud, just like Serena did when he visited her, he was wearing a light blue button up cotton shirt witch was open and under that a white shirt and jeans, he looked so tired but Andrew knew he wouldn't take a rest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She's so cute. Yes you are! Yes you are, you're a little cutie pie!" " Serena cooed to the baby, she was wearing white tank top and plaid pants, there was also a red robe

"Can I?" Darien asked

"Of course." She said as Darien took the baby from her arms

"You are such a beautiful little baby, the most beautiful baby in all of Tokyo, Yes your are. Your going to go to the best school money can buy! Yes you are, your daddy's little princess." He cooed, Serena smiled this was the side of Darien she'd just met

"It's hard to believe you can love a child so much and you've just met her." He said

"Yes it is." Serena said

"You're so nice to her." Serena said

"I am nice to you Meatball Head." Darien joked

"Can we come in?" The scouts asked

"Yes come in." Serena said, they all walked in, and stood next to Darien

"She's so beautiful." Mina said, Serena smiled proudly

"A just think if you hadn't gotten drunk and had sex she wouldn't be here." Raye said, everyone sweatdroped

"Well I'm glad they did get drunk and had sex and forgot to use a condom." Mina said, Serena and Darien blushed,

"Darien do you think I could?" Amy asked, Darien hesitated, he didn't want to give his little girl to someone else to hold but he had no other choice.

"She's so tiny." Amy said in amazement at the child wrapped in a warm pink blanket

"Yeah." Serena said as she sighed

"Well you guys better enjoy this because the next thing you know she'll be on her first date, then high school, then she'll go off to college and leave you too forever, then she'll get married and…" Lita said

"She will?!?!" Serena said getting emotional

"Serena it's ok, Lita doesn't know what she's talking about." Darien said soothingly

"Can I?" Mina asked Amy, she nodded and handed the baby over

"Oh she's so cute! I could just eat you up!" Mina said

"She is." Andrew said

"When will you guys get to go home?" Raye asked

"Next Friday." Serena said

"Well we'll leave you alone." Amy said as they left

"You know I was thinking." Serena said as she held Rini

"What's that?" Darien asked

"When I go off to college… What if I go out of the country or something?" She said

"I mean I don't want to be like a divorced couple, taking turns to see her." She continued

"But I don't want you to follow us or vise versa wherever we may go." She said

Darien came closer, he bent down

"Do you know that thing I was trying to tell you before." he whispered

"Yes." She said quietly, Darien hesitated, he then bent in for a kiss, when his lips met hers sparks flew, they both savored the moment, when it broke Serena looked at him a little dazed

"It that what you wanted to say?" She asked

"Yeah, I've wanted to say it for so long." he said

"So have I." She said, he looked at her, her beautiful blue eyes

"You where the one I was talking about, do you remember that a couple of months ago?" He asked

"Yes, then why did you say I wasn't?" She asked

"I didn't think you felt the same way." He said

"Darien, you and Rini are everything to me, you 2 are all that matter... You 2 are all I need. Do you understand me?" She asked

"I understand you." He said as he kissed her again

TBC


	30. pRobLems

One Night at Shields                                                                       

By Strawberry                                                                                                                         

I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   

Chapter 30

Darien and Serena and Rini walked into his apartment lobby,

"Hi Darien! Serena! And who is this?" The doorman asked

"This is Rini." Darien said as gestured to the baby in Serena's arms 

"She certainly is beautiful like her mother." The doorman said

"Thank you." Serena said

"Well do we have any mail?" Darien asked

"Yeah, I put it in your apartment." He said

"Thanks", Darien said as he and Serena walked toward the elevator,

"Are you ready to go home sweetie?" Serena asked the infant

"Do you know it's your birthday today? That today you're one week old?" Darien asked the little girl

Darien leaned over and kissed Serena cheek, she blushed and smiled, when the elevator opened Darien and Serena walked down the hall, when they got to the apartment Darien took out a key and opened it, there was a big banner that said "Welcome Home Serena and Rini."

"Darien." Serena said

"Hold on, not done yet." He said, he said as he lead her to the bedroom, there was a crib next to the wall close to the bed, it was white with chiffon flowing down from the top, forming a canopy crib, the, they were tied back with big pink bows. The bedding was white outside and pink on the inside, there were animated animals in pastel colors on the front and a matching pillow. There was also a rocking chair on the other side of the room.

"I didn't want just plain solid colors, I know it doesn't really match but I got the other blanket with is pink in the closet." Daren said, Serena smiled

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him

"There's more!" Darien said

"Ok," Serena laughed as Darien led her to a closet in the hallway, there was a carriage and baby bag, 

"And." Darien said he took her back into the bedroom and opened a closet (there 2 in the bedroom) and there was a changing table, Serena opened the door to revel the baby clothes she had bought previously.

"Darien this is so nice!" Serena said,

"Rini do you like your crib?" She asked the baby, she was asleep,

"Well let's test it out." Darien whispered Serena went over to the crib and put Rini down; she put the warm blanket around her and watched her sleep. Darien joined her,

"I still can't believe it." Serena whispered

"Yeah." Darien whispered

"Also I put a portable basinet and extra diapers in the car, just in case." Darien added

"Since when did you become such a father figure?" Serena asked

"Someone has too Meatball Head." he joked

"I'm a little tired; I think I'm going to rest." She said quietly, Darien nodded

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Around Midnight*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien was studying for an upcoming test. There was suddenly a knock at the door; he opened it to reveal Katie,

"Katie what are you doing here?!?!" He asked in a hushed voice,

"Darien, one more chance please!" She begged 

"Katie leave. Please." Darien said

"One Kiss. It will prove we're meant together." She begged

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a whimper that turned into a loud cry, Serena eyes opened, she looked at the empty side of the bed, he wasn't there or anywhere in the room, Serena got up and went to Rini's crib,

"Why you crying Rini?" She asked the little baby, Rini looked up at her; she then started getting fussy again

"Come on, there's a bottle with your name on it in the fridge, No offence Rini but well I don't feel like giving you "freshly squeezed" milk right now, I'm kind of tired." She said as she picked up the infant, Ok Rini let me just get my other slipper she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Katie go." Darien pleaded

"Please, one kiss to show you I love you. Then I'll leave you alone if you can't honestly tell me you felt nothing." She begged, Darien thought for a moment, she'd leave him alone to be happy with Serena, one of the people that brought him so much happiness and love and Rini, the one who also gave him happiness and love, the only thing in the world that was his, his own flesh and blood. But did he want to cheat on Serena; Darien opened his mouth to say something when Katie's lips met his. He had to admit there was pleasure in that kiss, but not even close to as much pleasure as it was to kiss Serena, even see Serena. When he kissed Serena, it was so familiar and he liked that feeling. He didn't pull away but he didn't reciprocate the passion that Katie gave to him through the kiss. The next thing he heard was a baby crying; he looked up and saw Serena in the doorway in her red/green plaid pajamas and white short sleeved shirt

"Serena." He said, Serena mouth was opened, she looked so hurt and shocked but she quickly recovered,

'It was all lies that he told me, he never had feelings for me, he just wanted a kiss.' She though painfully

"Hi Katie was it?" She asked, Katie sat still she didn't expect Serena to not scream at her.

"Um, Hi. That your daughter?" Katie asked getting up

"Yeah, this is Rini." Serena said with no emotion in her voice

"She absolutely adorable like her dad." Katie said

"I was just getting her bottle." Serena said as she left the two and traveled to the kitchen, Even though she didn't show it she was falling apart inside, she warmed up the bottle as she cried, she held Rini close with one hand (Rini was at her side) and with the other wiped her tears, Rini's wail's increased when she saw Serena crying,

"*Sniff* its okay Rini, come on I got your bottle." She said as she took the bottle and went into the living room, Darien sat there alone, when he saw Serena he immediately got up,

"Serena." He said, she ignored him and went into the bedroom; she closed the door and sat down in the rocking chair, she rocked the baby while she fed her, when the bottle was finished she put the bottle on the floor and rocked the child , Rini lay her head in Serena's shirt, she yawned and closed her eyes. Darien walked in,

"Serena please listen." He said

"Shhh I'm trying to get the baby asleep." She said

"Please we need to talk." He whispered

"There's nothing o talk about." She whispered

"I'm so sorry Serena." he said

"It's ok." Serena said

"I'm really sor- what?" He asked

"I said its ok." She said, still rocking Rini back and forth

"You are the most forgiving person I've ever met." He said

"I guess." She said

"And you're not mad?" Darien asked hopefully

"No." She said simply, Darien smiled and attempted to kiss her on the lips but she moved away, causing Darien to kiss her cheek. Darien looked at her, like 'What are you doing?' 

Serena got up and put the baby back in her crib, she kissed her forehead,

"Good Night Rini." She said, 

"Serena." He said

"Darien, I'm sorry." She whispered

"For what?" He asked panicky

"I think that kiss in the hospital was a mistake and all the kisses that followed it." She said painfully

"What?!? You can't mean that?" He said

"I do." She said

"Yo-You don't have feelings for me." he said

"Darien I-I do but I don't want to go through this again." Serena said

"Serena I love…" He started

"Don't say it." She warned

"Please, I'm sorry, let me explain." He pleaded

"I don't want to hear it." She said as the crystal tears flowed down her cheeks

"Please forgive me; please say we can go back to being happy, together." He pleaded with a tear streaming down his cheek. Serena tried to speak but nothing came out, she tried again but still nothing, then finally it came out 

"I-I don't think I can." she chocked out, her voice was cracking

"You, you can kiss another guy… You can kiss Josh or, or Andrew or someone else." Darien said, Serena cried harder,

"Two wrongs don't make a right Darien, No matter who I kiss the image of you kissing Katie, will still be there. It can't be erased, no matter what you do." Serena cried out, Tears streamed down harder on both Darien and Serena face,

"I-I think it would be best if Rini and I move out soon." She said

"Please, Serena, you can't take Rini away from me. She's just as much of my daughter as she is yours, we both created her." He said

"Darien, please don't make this harder than it is, you'll still see her." She said

"But I won't see you." He said, Serena leaned her head on Darien's,

"I have to Darien, I just have to." She said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena moved into Andrew apartment for the time being. Darien got Rini every other week.

Serena stood outside, on the balcony, school had ended and summer was approaching. Without school she would be even lonelier, Rini was asleep half the time, Andrew was always working and her friends where busy with one thing or another, she sighed. She didn't really have anything in common with Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye anymore. After all she gave up being Sailor Moon when Rini was born; she was not going to leave the baby alone without a mother if anything should happen. She missed Darien the most, she saw him around but they never really talked, the times they did it had to do with Rini, sure sometimes she wished she hadn't left but she new she couldn't be around Darien so much without acting on her feelings and she didn't want to set herself up for pain again. She sighed again; a scream could be heard through the air, Should she? She looked over her shoulder at Rini's crib, she went inside,

"Andrew can you watch Rini? There's something really need to do." She said

"Yeah sure." Andrew said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Give me the crystal Zoicite." Tuxedo Mask said

"Not on your life cape Boy." Zoicite laughed

"Then why you still here?" Tuxedo Mask yelled

"You'll know in about 3, 2, and 1" Zoicite said

"Give the crystal back!" 4 voices called

"Give me the crystal you scouts posses." Zoicite said

"Never!" Sailor Jupiter yelled

"Ok, if you say so, I call upon the dark warrior Vena!" She yelled the women, lying helpless on the ground turned into a warrior; she had a pink dress type thing, green skin, black hair and wings (Peggy Jones from the art episode) Tuxedo Mask backed away, Vena took out a feather and drew a rock, it turned real and dropped. The process went faster and faster, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask found it hard to doge. 

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled

"It can't be!" The scouts said. Tuxedo Mask looked into the darkness where the voice came from. Could it be? Sailor Moon the warrior who had disappeared so many months ago? She stepped out of the shadows, it was her.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the famous Sailor Moon. We missed you." Zoicite said sarcastically, 

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor moon yelled as she threw her tiara, she had to admit it felt good to be back, all that anger she had could finally be unleashed on Zoicite.

Vena, tried her attack again, Zoicite took this time to grab the crystal. She ran into a dark ally,

"I want that crystal!" Tuxedo Mask yelled

"Sailor Moon you better try to get it yourself." Sailor Mercury said

"Yeah we can handle her!" Jupiter yelled

"I'll come back to heal her!" Sailor Moon said, she turned around to run

"It's good to have you back Sailor Moon." Mars said, Sailor Moon turned around and smiled then ran after Tuxedo Mask. She found herself on a high pillar, Zoicite had just throw an attack at Tuxedo Mask before she left

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She yelled as she stopped the attack

"That you Sailor moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"You ok?" She asked

"Thanks to you." He said, she blushed 

"Hey it's my job." she said, he suddenly dropped something, it was a star locket, it opened to play a beautiful tune.

"This yours?" Sailor moon asked as she picked it up

"Yes." he said

"It beautiful, it must mean a lot to you." 

"Yes is dose." He said, he took a long pause,

"You know what? You keep it? I'd probably just loose it ok something." He said

'Without Serena, there nobody to give it too.' He thought

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah, well farewell for now Sailor Moon." he said as he leaped into the night, Sailor Moon stood up and Smiled as he left.

"For now." She repeated

TBC


	31. hE's TrYiN

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            By Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 31

Andrew walked back and forth, tying his tie, Serena followed him.

"Just let me tie it! You don't want to keep Mina waiting." She teased

"Got it Serena! Now I'll be back around midnight? What are you plans tonight Andrew said as he walked around looking for his jacket. 

"Eh, I guess I'll take a nice hot bath, maybe rent a movie or 2." Serena said with no tone of excitement or anything

"Another night with Rini?" Andrew asked

"You guessed it." She said

"Why don't you have a friend over?" He asked

"I'll be fine alone, don't worry." she said, he shrugged and left, She sighed deeply, she was so depressed, she couldn't help being away from Darien for this long, a small tapping came at her door, she walked over to the door and opened it up,

"Hey Serena." Darien said

"Hi." Serena said, closing the door a little more

"Can I come in?" He asked

"I suppose but only for a minute." She said, he stepped into the apartment,

"Where's Rini?" He questioned

"Asleep." Serena said

"Andrew?" He asked

"With Mina." She said quickly

"Well I want to talk to you in private." He said she turned her back to him; he hesitated but then put his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked at his hand, 

"What is it," She said slowly as she turned around 

"One of my professors is having a ball, party thing. I thought since the last dance we went to was ruined by me I would ask you." He said as he looked her in the eyes, those eyes, she felt he knee would give in any second,

"I really think it would be inappropriate." She finally said after a long pause

"Serena, I really want to take you." He said, her eyes moved to the floor, then back to him

"When is it?" She asked

"Next Saturday." He said in almost a whisper.

"I-I… I don't think it's an option." She said

"Serena, I want you to come so much." he said as he gingerly took her hands, she opened her mouth to talk, nothing came out.

"Please." He said with pleading eyes, Rini's cries began,

"That will be Rini." She whispered 

"Just say you will come." he said

"No." She said sternly

"I really need you to come, I've told everyone about you." he said

"You had no right to do that." She said

"That beside the point." he said

Serena walked into the cluttered room, there was Rini's crib. She went over to the crib and gently picked up the baby, she continued to fuss

"Let me," Darien said as he took her and rocked her, he looked at the little girl, how he wanted another child so much. They could be a family. He wanted a big family, if Rini could make him this happy just think how much more children would make him feel. I big family, he always wanted one, 3 or 4 children. He would be so loving to them and give them and their mother anything there heart desired if he had to spend his whole life never seeing them because of work. At least another child he wanted one right now. The image of his lonely only-child days at the orphanage came into his mind. He had no brothers or sisters to comfort him; maybe that was why he was so distant. But in order to have another child Serena would have to want it too, and tight now she could barley look him in the eyes let alone go to bed with him… at least not again. He realized she wasn't going to come to him. Great determination came over him. 

"Say you'll come." He said

"No." she said

"Now I think you should leave, I'll see you when I drop Rini off tomorrow, you have her all weekend remember." She said

"I do," Darien said, her eyes met his again, he put his hand on her cheek, he moved in for a kiss, his last chance at the big happy family he wanted and knew she must have wanted. He kissed her tenderly at first but then harder. He couldn't tell if he was kissing her back or not, he could feel Rini getting fussy in his arms, he used his free hand to hold the back of her head to she wouldn't back away. Serena didn't know what he was doing. What was going on? She didn't know if she should kiss him back, so she just stood there in shock. She then pulled away; it took all her control to let Darien's hand free from her head. She didn't know what else to do so…. She slapped him. Hard like in the old movies.

"How dare you! Get out!" She cried

But he didn't get out; he wanted her to want him, to hold to kiss, to love. He gently put Rini down, she thought he was leaving but he didn't, he kissed her again, harder this time, she hesitated, then tried to push him off but couldn't, the kiss was so intense she thought she might faint but she liked it. He finally pulled away and took a deep breath; she was still in his arms

"It's not that easy to forget you Serena." he said tenderly. 

"Hell, I don't want to try to forget you." He said, she still stood in his arms, she felt safe, safer then she'd felt in a long time. 

She still didn't speak, afraid of what might come out. Good or bad. She just stood still in his strong arms.

He smelled her hair; he spoke again, his nose still in her golden locks.

"I miss you and Rini; I want to be a family again. Say it; say you miss me as much as I missed you." He said again with tenderness caressing his voice, she still would not speak, her bottom lip quivering, he brought her face up with his hand by her chin.

"Say it." he said, his voice with some hardness added, she still didn't say a word

"Dam it Serena, I'm sick of this game. Acting like we hate each other, like nothing happened." he said bitterly 

"No, p-please I don't want to pretend anymore too but I still can't… I still can't forget what happened." She finally said

TBC


	32. bAtTle

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            By Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 32

Serena huddled into a corner, her eyes red from crying, Rini started whimpering softly then started crying, Serena bit back her lip and got up, she slowly picked up the baby.

"*sniff* it's all right Rini, what's the matter, do you miss daddy?" She asked as she took a seat, she paused and stared into space,

"I miss him too, but I can't stop thinking about the kiss between him and Katie. Don't worry sweetie, you'll see him tomorrow." She said, she sighed and got a bottle for Rini, She missed him, true but she wasn't going to go crawling back to him. If he really loved her he would have never had kissed Katie, he only wanted her to move back in because of Rini. She heard a scream from the outside world, her communicator went off but she didn't bother to even look at it. She wanted to be isolated from the world, forever. But the communicator wouldn't stop beeping. She finally went over to it and opened it up

"Serena here." she said

"Serena! You need to come over here stat!" Mina said, Serena sighed,

"Is it really that important?" She asked a little annoyed

"Oh you won't believe this! We're downtown, get over hear!" She said

Serena sighed and put on her shoes, she took Rini with her, and she walked down the stair to avoid Darien if he were around. She hurried to the bookstore. She spotted to the scouts and called to them.

"Serena!" they yelled, they ran over to her and Rini

"Hi, Serena, Hi Rini! I haven't seen you in so long!" Mina squealed, she took the infant in her arms and played with her,

"Serena have you been out today?" Amy inquired

"Nope." Serena said, Amy looked concerned

"That's what I thought, Serena we were here about and hour ago, 2 men were cleaning the window, they're rope broke, then, and then you came and saved them." She said

"Me? But I already told you I haven't been out all…" Serena stopped

"She even said your speech, she look a lot like you but her colors on her uniform, they where a little darker." Raye said

"We think it might be a new scout." Lita said

"But Sailor Moon's my job!" Serena whined

"Maybe…" Raye started

"Maybe what?" Serena asked

"Maybe, she's here to replace you. No offence Serena but you haven't been to a battle in awhile and we really need a Sailor Moon." She finished cautiously. Serena didn't say anything; Raye was right, she need to defend the innocent, what if Rini were in danger? Wouldn't she want someone to save her?

"I'm sorry, I haven't been more helpful." Serena said flatly

Amy looked away; there was the Sailor Moon from before, hanging from a high pole,

"You guys!" She said, she pointed towards the imposter

"There she is!" Lita said, they ran towards the pole, thing where dark, Raye sensed danger,

"Serena, get Rini out of here." She warned, Serena started to run but was stopped by Mina,

"Let me do it, I'll be quick, we need Sailor Moon right now, I'll be back soon," She said as she took the now crying infant and ran out of sight. the girls transformed and walked around, Meanwhile Tuxedo Mask had also spotted the fake Sailor Moon, he jumped from roof top to roof top, he picked her up from where she was and took her to safety, he held her in his arms,

"Sailor Moon, it's all right, your safe." he said, the women's eye opened abruptly, she smiled evilly and took a crystal shard. She stabbed it through Tuxedo Mask shoulder, he cried out in pain.

"Why Sailor Moon?" He asked in pain

"You're so gullible Tuxedo Mask! Now your mine and soon the rainbow crystals will be too!" She yelled as she stripped down to Zoicite, Tuxedo Mask got up and ran, he hid behind some bags, and he heard her voice,

"You can run but you can't hide!" she yelled

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dark energy electricity!" Malachite yelled, instantly a dark dome, filled with electricity, surrounded the sailor scouts.

"Oh no you don't!" Mars yelled as she shot out her fire balls but they just disappeared, the dome started getting smaller

"We have to fight it before it squish's us," Mercury said

"Don't even try Sailors! Your no match for the Negaverse, don't waste your energy." Malachite said with an evil grin. 

"Tuxedo Mask needs to come! He has to come!" Sailor Moon said 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Surrender cap boy!" Zoicite yelled as she spotted Tuxedo Mask and attacked him, his mask fell off revealing Darien, 

"I'll never surrender." Darien said weakly

"Then I'll just have to make you." She yelled, she was about to throw an attack when a beam hit her hand,

"Who's there?!" She yelled

"This is impossible; all the Sailor brats are in Malachite's dome!" She yelled, well she was distracted, Darien managed to get away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malachite laughed evilly, Zoicite appeared,

"Malachite, I have bad news… I had Tuxedo Mask cornered when something hit me, it was some trick they pulled." Zoicite said

"Impossible!" Malachite said, 

"But I have been informed by Queen Beryl that we no the true identity of Tuxedo Mask, don't worry Zoicite." He said. Sailor Moon looked up from her pain, Tuxedo Mask's true identity?

"If Tuxedo Mask cared, he'd be here." She told herself

"We need to hold on a little longer guys, Mina should be hear soon!" Sailor Moon yelled

"Tuxedo Mask, where are you hiding! What's the matter don't care about your little fan club?" Malachite asked 

"Let them go! I'll give you the crystals! Just let them go!" Darien yelled from a corner, holding his badly wounded shoulder, he put his mask back on and stepped out of the shadows,

"I new you'd listen to reason cape boy. Now hand over those crystals" Zoicite said

"He's not giving you anything!" Sailor Venus yelled from the rooftop, she held an infant in her arms,

"Venus creasant beam smash!" She yelled with her free hand

"What's with the kid?" Malachite asked, Tuxedo Mask, peered at the infant,

"Rini?" he whispered in shock, No Rini! Why did Sailor Venus have Rini with her!, he whispered it so softly no one heard, no one except Zoicite. 

"Rini!" Sailor moon screamed in horror as Malachite watched her closely, he couldn't take Rini! She was the only thing she had left, No not Rini!

The creasant beam smashed the dome open, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran to Rini,

"What happened?" Sailor Moon hissed at Venus

"There was no one who could watch her, I'm so sorry." Venus whispered back, Tuxedo Mask reached them and took the infant; he examined her to see if she was all right, thank god she was all right, but what about Serena? What happened to her? Was she so hurt the scouts need to watch Rini? What happened to her? Was she all right?

Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask, holding the infant, he looks like Darien did when he first saw Rini, 

"Give her to me!" She said protectively, taking the infant,

"No! Leave her to me; I'll see that the munchkin is okay." He said, he took her again, he couldn't let Sailor Moon know this was his daughter, she might try to find out more and discover his identity.

"Give the brat to me!" Malachite yelled as he sent a blast there way,

TBC


	33. PaIn

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            By Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 33 

The blast of power came their way, Sailor Moon made sure Tuxedo Mask held Rini and she stood in front of the blast, an explosion of power hit her hard, she fell to the floor. 

"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" Venus asked, Sailor Moon opened her eyes weakly,

"Get Rini out of here." she said, Venus went over to a concerned Tuxedo Mask, 

"Give her to me." She ordered, Tuxedo mask was hesitant at first,

"I'll take care of her, scout's honor." She said, he reluctantly let go of the now wailing infant, Venus took her gingerly and disappeared, meanwhile, the scouts tried they best to fight off Malachite and Zoicite. Tuxedo Mask made a fist in anger; they tried to take his little girl away from him… The only thing he had left of Serena, they would never take her, no matter who her father was. He angrily jumped down, as he was in the air he threw sharp roses at Zoicite and Malachite, Malachite shielded himself with his cape, but Zoicite wasn't so lucky, it hit her hand, making the wound Sailor Venus made, bigger. As Zoicite roared with pain, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask covered their ears, the scouts took this as an opportunity to try and finish the 2 off, They did all their attacks at once, Zoicite, attempts to throw an attack but was stopped when Queen Beryl's face appeared,

"Stop Zoicite! You'll have your chance at revenge next time." She ordered, Malachite left immediately but Zoicite hesitated, the scouts immediately ran to a fallen Sailor Moon,

"Are you all right Serena?" Mercury asked, Tuxedo Mask stood behind, he wondered again about Serena, was she all right, he flew off, into the night tin search of the irresponsible mother who left Rini with the scouts. Though they were trustworthy, he was there too! As much as he cared for Serena, he was so angry. 

"Serena, come on tell us you're all right." Jupiter said, Sailor Moon didn't reply, her eyes were closed, Jupiter picked her up and put her over her shoulder, they proceeded to Andrew apartment. Andrew wasn't home, by now they all, including Serena had detransformed, They had no where else to go, so they went to Darien's, he looked as if he was in a lot of pain when he opened the door, He immediately became worried when the girls wouldn't tell him what happened. They laid her down on the bed, during the night Serena became delusional.

Before the scouts came however, Zoicite had appeared to Darien, telling him to meet her in the Starlight tower to fight for the rainbow crystals….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Darien!" Serena screamed again, on the verge of tears, during the night she kept calling for him, but he never seemed to come. She hadn't exactly known what had happened or what was happening. She just new she was in so much pain and she needed Darien so much that she couldn't stand it! What had happened? Where was she? She couldn't even open her eyes, all she could do was yell Darien's name. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raye walked to Serena's side, she put a wet cloth on her head, Serena mumbled something but Raye couldn't make it out; Serena was tossing and turning also

"Who are you calling for Serena?" She asked softly

"It's no use!" Serena yelled, she cried hard, harder then Raye had ever heard her cry. 

Raye sighed and left the screaming Serena to herself. She walked into a room of worried girls and Darien; Mina had left Rini on Darien doorstop and then came in hours later. Darien sat silently in a dark corner of the room; he was silent with a glass of whisky in his hand, his eyes watery. Why had he blamed Serena? Now she was sick. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena lay in her bed, the morning light bounced off her face, she was feeling much better. But where was Darien? I thought he'd be here my now? If he cared, and the scouts… Where are they? Isn't anyone worried or trying to find me? She remembered the excruciating pain of last night but the last thing she remembered was with Tuxedo Mask, Mina and Rini on the roof last night. Why was everything so confusing? Maybe I'm crazy to think Darien cared enough to come. She looked at the door, the door knob slowly turned. Amy walked in,

"Amy." Serena said, slowly sitting up,

"Serena you should rest," Amy warned

"No really Amy, I feel much better." Serena said

"Do you remember any thing of last night?" She asked

"Not much, I just remember all the pain and wanting…" She trailed off

"Darien?" Amy asked, Serena looked away,

"Don't be embarrassed." Amy said

"He was here, very worried about you, but he left early this morning, we don't know where he went." Amy said

"He was here?" Serena asked eagerly, sitting up even more, Amy smiled warmly and nodded, Despite her pain, she jumped out of bed and ran in the shower, she put on her makeup and did her hair even though the scouts told her she should stay in bed, She put on her Scout uniform from school and went out in search of Darien…

TBC 


	34. DaY oF dEsTiny

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            By Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 34

Serena walked through the busy street of Tokyo, she spotted Darien and a smile crept on her face, but what she didn't noticed was he was holding his shoulder, she snuck up behind him, 

"Hey! There a bee on your back!" She said happily as she five starred him, especially his shoulder, he turned around and smiled

"Thank you I hate bees." 

"Hey Meatball Head, How are you feeling? You should be in bed!" He said

"Don't call me Meatball Head!" She yelled, feeling her own self coming back, 

"Sorry, Serena." He said, she looked at him peculiarly, what's wrong with him? She thought

"Well I have to go, take it easy and stay in bed, See ya around Serena." He said as he waved, she looked at where he was just standing

'Weird' she thought, she glanced at the hand she hit Darien with, there was blood on it,

"Darien? Are you all right, looks serious if it's bleeding through his cloths" she said as, she ran after him, she spotted him and ran faster,

"Darien you're bleeding!" She said shocked, half out of breath, he turned around,

"Just a little accident." He explained and tried to walk away but she stopped him

"Darien I know the difference between a little accident and this, I got a C+ in first aid." She explained, Darien smiled, 

"It'll be fine Serena." He told her, he needed to get to the starlight tower and he didn't want Serena following him and getting in danger,

"You should see a doctor." She said worriedly

'Maybe I should see a doctor.' He thought

'But I don't have any time.' He told himself

"Serena, I have places to be, please, I will talk to you later." He said, sounding a bit annoyed so she's go away from him, to safety. He walked swiftly away, Serena decided to follow him, after all she need to make sure he was all right, he walked to the starlight towers, they something weird happened, She couldn't explain it,

"Darien what's happening?" She asked panicky, he whirled around,

"Serena no! Leave now!" He yelled but it was too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena woke up in a dark cave like place, she spotted Zoicite, and Darien, and they were fighting, 

"No matter what, let the girl go," Darien warned

"We have no interest in her." Zoicite said, Darien sighed and put down the crystals, Serena couldn't understand what had happened, Malachite appeared, He took Darien crystals,

"You double-crossed me!" Darien said angrily, He threw something at Zoicite,

"My face!" She yelled, 

"That's it, I'll be on the roof if you still want the crystals you'll be there in 5 minutes, it your not there I'll assume you gave up." She said as she disappeared

"What's happening? Did the Negaverse bring him hear because of me?" Serena asked herself 

"I hope you and your friend are fast runners." Zoicite voice said, but she was nowhere in sight, Darien helped Serena up quickly, and they ran to the elevator, 

'I was sure they would be after me' Serena thought

"That was close!" Serena said, out of breath,

"It's not over yet, just beginning." Serena looked a little scared; Darien gave her a reassuring smile

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He said

"Oh will this ride ever end?" Serena asked impatiently, she look curiously at Darien who had been silent for a while now,

"Darien why are you of all people after the rainbow crystals? Oh that pretty nosey, but hey I am the mother of your child!" Serena said defending herself; Darien gave a light chuckle, 

"I want to know who I am. My whole life, I never knew who I was or where I came from… I'm not even sure my real names Darien. I was orphaned in a car crash when I was young. He said as he had a flashback to that horrible day, 

~*~*~*Flashback

A little boy sat in a hospital bed with a bandaged head, the doctor was discussing something with the other doctor,

"Complete amnesia. No memories at all and he dosen't have any relative. We should arrange for an orphanage." He said, the little boy looked sad,

"Who am I? I don't remember anything? Darien. Is that my name?" the boy asked, 

~*~*~*End Of Flashback

"I lived at the orphanage until I got a job. It never bothered me till I kept having this dream. There's this princess waiting for me, she's begging me to bring her the sliver crystal. I think she can tell me who I am. And even though it's a dream, I've felt that I met her. Pretty crazed." he said 

"Oh." she breathed

"Thanks for listening Meatball head, sometime you need to get these things out you know?" he asked, she nodded slowly, he smiled

"I'm glad you told me. Must be hard not knowing who you are." she said

"I get clues." he replied, she looked at him, added a mask and hat, he looked exactly like Tuxedo Mask,

'I'm just imagining things.' 

"The thing I don't understand is why you didn't tell me before, before and after Rini was born, we were closer then." she said looking away, he smiled and walked closer, he lifted her chin to meet with his eyes,

"You never asked." he said quietly 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who cares what Beryl wants? I'm in charge or Tuxedo Mask destiny now. Too bad he's going to have a little accident." Zoicite said, she threw a fireball down the elevator shaft,

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Darien, look!" Serena yelled her looked up; a fireball was coming straight down the rope holding up the elevator. 

'Sailor Moon could get us out of this one.' She thought

'That's it, no fun getting toasted' she thought

"Moon Prism Power!" she yelled

"It's her, Serena's Sailor Moon!" Darien said. why hadn't he seen it before?

~*~*~*~*~*

"Such a pity, I'll just tell Beryl it was an accident. She won't mind with the seven rainbow crystals." Zoicite told to herself, 

"Hold it!" Someone yelled 

"Who's that?" Zoicite said 

"It takes more than a measly fire ball to get rid of Sailor Moon; you should know that by now." Sailor Moon yelled

"How ironic, it's not you I want, it's Tuxedo Mask." Zoicite said bitterly, Serena laughed

"Tuxedo Mask! HA! He's not even here!" Sailor Moon laughed

"Yes I am!" She heard, she hesitated and slowly turned around, Darien was there holding a rose, she turned around just in time to see him transform. 

'Oh My God! Darien's Tuxedo Mask! What! No, it can't be true! This is going to take some adjusting to.' She thought,

"This fight doesn't concern you, get out of here!" He said coldly, 

"Of coarse it does! If we stick together we can beat her!" She said as she walked closer to him, 

"I need to get those crystals… For myself." He said 

"Look at you Darien! You're hurt! I care about you; I don't want to see you hurt. We can bet her if we try!" she said,

"Still wanting those crystals?" Zoicite asked

"You know I am. But you have to guarantee Sailor Moon's safety." he said 

"All right." she said 

"Let's get it over with then." he said, a glimmer was seen. Suddenly a crystal shard came out of the floor; it went past Sailor Moon, heading for Tuxedo Mask.

"Watch out!" She yelled, but it was too late, he fell to the ground,

"Darien!" she yelled out she ran to him, he was very weak. She put his head in her lap,

"It's up to you to get the crystals. I want you to know I was always on your side and always will be." he said weakly, tears formed in her eyes, her heart was breaking,

"Oh Darien! I don't care about that! I just… I'm so sorry for leaving, everyone makes mistakes. I was scared." she cried, he smiled weakly,

"I think we got here too late." Mars said, the scouts had appeared suddenly, 

"You can't go! Darien, don't go!" Sailor Moon yelled, she didn't notice but the crystals had appeared also, they were becoming one,

"The crystals, they are becoming one! The imperial sliver crystal!" Artemis said,

"The princess might be revealed." Luna said, suddenly Serena had an urge to stand up. 

"It's Sailor Moon! She's the moon princess!" Mercury yelled

"Who'd a thunk?" Mars said. Sailor Moon's dress suddenly turned into a white princess dress. She finally realized what was going on. 

'Me a princess?' she thought, Tuxedo's mask's outfit changed too to a suit of armor kind of thing. It had a red cape and armor; there was no mask of hat. 

TBC


	35. BrEaKDoWn

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            By Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 35

I no, I no last chapter was terrible I didn't think much of it myself.

Serena stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was so confused, she missed him, wanted him badly. But he was gone, maybe forever. She had taken him away, that bitch, she had just remembered him, their past lives; there past relationship and she took him away from her. There was a knock at the door; she still looked at reflection, ignoring the outside world. 

"Serena, can I come in?" Amy asked she slowly opened the door; there was a tray in her hand, 2 cups of hot coffee,

"Serena, I made you some strong coffee, maybe we could talk." She said softly, Serena looked over at her, she and lost her mind these last few days, 

"Serena, please say something, we're worried about you. You haven't left this room for 2 days! You have to eat, at least drink some coffee, to wake you up." she said, Serena looked up then away back at herself,

"Serena you're our princess, we have to take care about you!" She protested, Serena whirled around and stood up,

"I am not Sailor Moon, or you're stupid Princess! I just want... I want to be left alone! To be a normal person!" she screamed, Amy tried to hug her but she pushed her away,

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, her tears started coming down fast, she felt light headed, she was going crazy, Amy tried to quite her but she pushed her away, this was it, she was having a nervous breakdown for sure, 

"Leave me alone!" She pushed Amy away, This was about the time the rest of the girls came in, Lita had to hold her tightly, to make sure she didn't get out of hand, Serena burst out sobbing, slowly Lita let go of her, she sank to the floor, her face in the ground, she had lost it, hadn't she? She didn't know what she was doing anymore,

"She needs to calm down." Lita commented, Raye bent down, she stroked Serena cheek,

"Serena, Serena listen to me, ok? I need you to calm down ok?" She asked softly, but She couldn't, she could hardly breath, the walls were growing smaller by the second, she was rocking back and forth, crying, she needed help but couldn't speak, she kept rocking back and forth looking for help,

"Serena! Say something!" Mina ordered, but she couldn't hear her whole world had came crashing down, Mina glanced at the other girls with a worried look, Lita abruptly grabbed Serena, the girls ran in the bathroom, they turned on the shower and Lita threw her in, she sat in the corner of the shower, crying her eyes out, she wanted Darien to pick her up and dry her off, to hold her, the kiss her, to save her, but he was gone, forever maybe. She never needed him more. she heard Amy talk about giving her a tranquilizer, Amy left then came back about a half and hour later, she was still sitting in the shower, her mother was with her, she had a shot. They took Serena out and gave it to her, then everything got dizzy, they changed Serena into warm clothes and put her hair in a towel, they placed her on Darien's bed. Rini was crying in her crib, Raye tended to her wails, she rocked her back and forth but Rini wanted her parents, she continued to wail. Long after Amy's mother left, telling Amy not to leave Serena alone the girls discussed there leaders current problems. 

"She needs to get it together." Arteimis commented, 

"I can't believe you'd say that! She's been through so much this year. It hard enough being a super hero and teenager but a mom to? And then losing someone as important at Darien is to her." Luna said

"She really is broken up; I remember how much her eyes lit up when I told her Darien waited by her door when she was sick." Amy said,

"Amy, when will she wake up?" Lita questioned,

"She should be out for another hour or so," Amy said 

"But how are we to train her to fight queen beryl when she's like this. She can barley last the day." Mina said

"She has the strength, she just needs time." Raye said quietly,

TBC 


	36. PrIncE DaRiEn oF ThE wHAT!

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            By Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 36

Serena slowly sat up in the warm bed, the room looked empty. Rini was sound asleep in her crib. She felt weak but got up, in the living room; Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy were asleep in assorted places. Serena smiled to herself; she stepped out onto the balcony. She looked up at the moon, 

"Oh Darien… I wish you could be here with Me." she whispered, she leaned on the balcony and continued to stare, she looked at the view, how many times had she seen this view with Darien? She sighed, he haunted her every thought, her every move, everywhere she looked she recalled a memory in her brain. 

"Help!" a woman screamed, she looked down, and there was mysterious figure by the docks. She sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Help! Someone help me!" a young girl screamed, she was about 30; she had blonde hair and pink eyes. 

"Come on Sailor Moon! Just transform!" a monster yelled, her hair black and red hair, her looked like a giant spider, her eyes flashed a deadly red color. Her skin white as snow. 

"Looking for me?" a voice yelled, the monster let the girl go from her grasp, long enough for her to run, 

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" the monster yelled, a tiara came from the back the hit the monster, but it wasn't strong enough,

"That all you got?" she questioned, Sailor Moon jumped out of the safe shadows of a tree, the sun beat down on her, 

"Help!" The girl screamed again, Sailor Moon ran to her, 

"Are you all right?" She asked,

"Yes… But you wont be for long1" she yelled, she transformed into an identical spider women accept she had a deadly blue color. A blue blast of energy formed in the now evil spider woman's hands; she threw it at Sailor Moon. But something stopped the blast from hitting her, she opened her eyes that she had previously closed waiting for the impact, there in front of her a red rose.

"Could it be?" she murmured to herself, she looked back at the rose which had changed into an evil black color. 

"I thought I gave you specific instructions, no humans involved, just you and Sailor Moon." said a cold voice, Serena looked up, and she caught her breath, Tuxedo Mask… Darien,

"D-Darien, Oh Darien!" she screamed, she began to run to him, and during her running something cut her,

"My hand." she said, she looked as her cut hand. It was slightly bloody; she looked at the floor, a black rose stood. She gulped and looked up at Tuxedo Mask. He was still in the rose throwing position, 

"Sailor Moon, I want that crystal." he said,

"Darien, what are you talking about." 

"That's Prince Darien, Prince of the Negaverse." he said coldly, a chill crept up Serena's spine,

"Prince of the--- Nega-Negaverse?" she questioned

"That's right." he said

"And my sole purpose it to get that crystal!" he said

TBC


	37. YoUr sTupId LItTle FriEnd

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            By Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 37

"But, Darien, It's me Serena. Don't you remember me?" she questioned, her heart was pounding like crazy,

"No more fooling around Sailor Moon, it's just you and me, now give me that crystal." he said coldly, His voice was stern and strong, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't bare fighting him, but she'd never ran from a Negacreep. She had to run, she looked at him, his eyes were cold and dark, she opened her mouth to say something then abruptly shut it and ran, her legs hurt but she continued to run, where was she running to? Darien wasn't there anymore for her to run to, she laughed bitterly at the irony of the situation; Darien was always the one she ran to, now he was the one she was running from. She detransformed to loss him; she had been running for how long? Ten, fifteen minutes? So caught up in her own thoughts she didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground, she tripped and went flying, 

'This is going to hurt.' she thought, she was at least 2 feet in the air and there were woodchips, seeing as how she was in the kids playground of a unknown park, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for impact, but it never came. she slowly opened her eyes, Crystal blues eyes met black sunglasses, a tall man was holding her in his arms, he took off his sunglasses, Serena's eyes widened,

"Darien." she whispered, but it was plain old Darien not Tuxedo mask or Prince whatever, it was Darien. Sure he was dresses a little different; his plain old jeans had been replaced with leather pants and his beat up old green jacket by a leather one.

"Do I know you?" the man asked, she looked in his eyes, they were still cold and unloving, he had detransformed from "Prince Darien of the Negaverse" like she had,

"No I guess not… I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." she lied,

"Hmm… Funny that the person you're looking for and I have the same name." he said,

"Yeah." she uttered, she realized she was still in his grasp, she didn't feel safe, she didn't feel safe at all, with the old Darien, nothing could hurt her in his arms but this new one, all he did was give her cold chills down her back and Goosebumps. 

"Hey creep!" a voice yelled, the two looked over at the girl running towards them, it was Lita,

"Let her go!" she yelled when she reached them, Darien had put his sunglasses back on, 

"Serena are you all right?" she questioned, she nodded slowly, Lita hit Darien's arm

"What did you do to her?!" she questioned angrily,

"What did I do to her, I saved you stupid little friend, she tripped and was about to hit the woodchips face first!" he yelled back, Serena looked sadly away, she brook out of his grasp and ran, ran far away, she didn't want to see Lita or any of he girls or be lectured by Luna, the one thing she wanted was the farthest away from her grasp. She needed him to be there for her… For Rini, she needed a father figure for her; he was her father after all, what if… She could take Darien and show him Rini… No, she couldn't do that, he might hurt her, she leaned back on a willow tree. A single tear slipped from her eye and hit the ground.

TBC


	38. TrAininG

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            by Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 38

Serena walked slowly down the streets, she had to train for the final fight with Beryl, she didn't want to leave Rini but she didn't want her getting hurt while they trained, they had already tried, anytime Serena hit the ground the infant would cry and cry, the little girl had a quieter disposition now, she didn't like playing much anymore, she didn't explore her surroundings with fascination, and she didn't eat as much, Serena knew Rini missed her Darien as much as she did. she finally reached the day care downtown, the children were outside in the front playing, Serena smiled sadly and walked past there white picket fence, she then entered, 

"Welcome." a woman said, she was very pretty, in her late 20's with strawberry blond hair, her eyes were big and an innocent shade of hazel,

"Serena, it's so nice to see you again." she said,

"You too, Lisa." Serena said kindly,

"Serena!" someone shouted, Serena looked over to the young girl, playing with children, it was Lizzie, Andrew little sister,

"Lizzie what are you doing here?" Serena asked as she walked over to her, 

"Working for a car for a summer job, but I'm still working at the arcade too." she laughed, She smiled, Lizzie was always so full of life.

"Hi there Rini, do you remember me?" She questioned to the baby, she took her in her arms,

"Got it covered Serena, see you later." Lizzie said, Serena nodded and left, she hurried to the temple…

"Ah!" Sailor Moon screamed in pain as Sailor Mars Pinned her against a brick wall, 

"Raye let me go." She whined,

"The Negacreeps aren't going to let you go if you whine, get out of it yourself." she said, Serena pushed back tackling, Mars to the ground

"Nice." She muttered, as she got, she dusted off, but Moon wasn't done, she ran head first for Mars,

"Ah! Serena I thought we were done, Go to Lita, she'll fight you. Mars complained

~*~*~*

Jupiter walked slowly towards the scouts, Sailor Moon, thrown over her shoulder,

"Let me down!" she yelled as she hit Jupiter's back, 

"Game, Set, Match, though you put up a great match, almost lost to ya." she winked,

"Let me down Lita!" Sailor Moon yelled, Jupiter abruptly dropped her on the ground,

"My butt." Sailor Moon whined, the girls chuckled…

TBC


	39. SacrIfices

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            by Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 39

Sailor Moon ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Faster Serena." Luna said on the communicator, she pumped up,

"Ok Luna!" she yelled, she put the communicator away and jumped the rooftops faster. She finally met up with the 4 girls and 2 cats on Darien's apartment roof,

"5.15." Raye said as she put the stop watch away,

"Well done Serena." Lita said, Serena detransformed,

"Bad cramp." she panted, Amy handed her a water bottle, which Serena grabbed happily,

~*~*~*~**~*~*~* 

Serena dried her wet hair after showering all that gross sweat from training off, she walked with the girls to pick up Rini, she was going to take her to buy some toys and new clothes, she had just gotten her first paycheck from her new job at a local grill. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you know what you doing Darien?" Malachite asked suspiciously 

"Prince Darien to you, this will bring the scouts out to play." he said evilly, with that they vanished,

~*~**~*~*~

Serena passed the stoplight slowly, something wasn't right, the daycare was around the corner and she had a bad feeling, she quickened her pace. She caught her breath; Prince Darien was standing in the air with Malachite, 

"Rini." she breathed, she tried to run but something held her back, it was Lita,

"Let me go!" she cried, Lita didn't listen, Serena watched Prince Darien, he was conversing with Malachite, there was a crowd,

"People of Tokyo, we have your children, bring us the Sailor Scouts, or your children are ours forever." Malachite spoke icily, Serena looked at Rini sitting on the grass, she was giggling and holding out her arms to Darien for him to pick to her up, he got down to the ground and picked her up, Serena pushed Lita with her back and ran,

"No takers?" Darien said, the people remained quite,

"Please! Let her go! Take me!" Serena yelled out to Darien, he walked slowly to her

"You? Why would I want a wimpy little girl's energy?" Darien asked, he almost whispered it, Serena bit her lip,

"What if I told you I could bring you Sailor Moon?" she asked, He almost laughed,

"How does such a little wimp know Sailor Moon?" he asked,

"You will leave my daughter alone?" she asked

"Yes, now tell me how do you know her?!" he demanded

"What if I told you I was Sailor Moon?" She asked,

"Prove it." he whispered, she shut her eyes tightly, and then took out something from her pocket, and it was her transforming locket,

"Your could have bought that at a toy store." he said, 

"Transform if you are Sailor Moon." he said, Rini was still in his arms, and surprisingly he looked as if he wouldn't let her go for anything or anybody. She led him to an alleyway and transformed, but unknown to them was the watchful eyes of Malachite,

~*~*~*~*~*

"Now give my daughter to my friends, her guardians." Serena said, as she detransformed, he smiled smugly, he was almost sad to let the little girl leave his arms, he almost liked her. 

"Malachite." he called, the man almost immediately came,

"Take this child, go to the people, ask who's she is, then give her back to a group of people." He ordered, Malachite took the child, she automatically started crying,

"And you. You come with me." he said, he took her by the collar and they disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They appeared in a dark cave like place, Serena looked up, there was a throne and sitting on it was….. Queen Beryl! She gasped; Prince Darien still had her by the collar, 

"Prince Darien, why do you bring me this mere mortal?" Queen Beryl asked impatiently, 

"My queen, she's more than a mere mortal." He said he threw her to the ground,

"Do, what you did for Me." he ordered, Serena took out her locket, she held it up but heard something… it was a cry, an innocent babies cry. 

"Rini!" she cried she whirled around, there the baby was, in Malachite's arms, crying like there was no tomorrow, she turned to Darien sharply,

"You promised you would give her to her guardians!" she cried, Prince Darien walked over to Malachite,

"What do you think your doing? Didn't you here my orders to give the child back! You never undermine my orders." He said angrily, Malachite smiled smugly,

"Such a simpleton you are Prince Darien. Not even knowing this child's potential. Queen Beryl, may I present you with the offspring of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." he said

TBC


	40. Chpater 40

One Night at Shields                                                                                                            by Strawberry                                                                                                                         I Don't Own SM!                                                                                                                   Chapter 39

"Give me my daughter!" the now detransformed Serena screamed at Prince Darien. Rini was somewhere with Queen Beryl, Darien had dragged Serena off to what appeared to be his room. He quickly covered her mouth, he looked at her with confused eyes, interrogating eyes, she looked at him, and there was something there, Evil Princes never were confused. 

"That little girl…" he started, he slowly dropped his hand from her mouth, and she never took her eyes off him. She looked at him curiously, 

"What about her?" she asked softly

"She's yours?" he asked slowly,

"Yes." she said, she looked down at her shoes, it seemed like eternity, and then he final spoke, his voice was slightly horse and shaky. 

"Who's her father?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sailor Moon led Prince Darien into the apartment, 

"Does any of this seem familiar?" she asked, he looked over at her with a hard look

"I can't talk to you unless you retransform." he said sternly,

"Same with me… "She said, she sighed and detransformed into normal clothes, so did he. 

"You were a great dad." she finally said

"I'm sorry I hurt you." she said again,

"Maybe, it was my fault, in a sense. I pushed you away, closer to the Negaverse." she put her hand on top of his, he abruptly moved it,

"Who says I'm even the alleged father of this child?" he asked

"You used to be… Until you became this… This monster." she said quietly, he grabbed her wrist abruptly, and he looked at her with such force, such emotional rage, as if he was fighting himself not to hurt her, She tried to look brave with ended up looking hurt, she used all of her strength and pulled out of his grasp

"Can't you even try to remember?!" she cried, he scuffed

"If it was so important to us both how could I forget?" 

"Darien, they did something to you, your train of thought." she rubbed his arm, he pushed it out of his way, 

"My train of thought is perfect. You're a deceitful liar." he said bitterly

"Then why did it take me so long to get you here?! I'm not the liar. You are, you're denying yourself and Rini the chance at happiness, not to mention me." She retorted

"Alright, then show me the wonderful life I've seemed to forget." he said 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Serena!" Sailor Mars yelled from the open patio door, Darien got an evil smirk on his face,

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he asked, the scouts came in, one by one

"You leave her alone!" Jupiter yelled, she charged at him, he grabbed her arm and bent it back, then pushing her to the floor. He then created another doom that held the scouts, but this one wasn't as powerful. Serena held Rini's baby's book, she looked confused. Who was she to go to? 

"Serena!" Said Venus screamed in pain

"Well, I should be off. Don't worry it won't hold for more than 30 minutes... Sailor Moon." he walked up to her, they were inches apart, and he slowly took her in his arms. Was he going to kiss her? He kept getting closer,

"You once said you loved Me." he said, repeating the words Serena had told him she told him before that night. She nodded slowly 

"If you love me so much, then join Me." he said he dropped his grasp of her, she took a step back, and she looked confused, bewildered but most of all… Tempted

"Serena, don't!" the scouts yelled, as if reading her mind he spoke,

"No, I'm not coming back or waiting for you… Join me now… Or join me never." he said, she opened a portal, he looked back, and held out his hand, she looked at it, the hand she had held while having Rini, the hand that guided her at the prom or up the stairs when coming home, the hand that went over her eyes when he had surprises with her, the hand that would help her up everyday for 2 or 3 years when they bumped into each other. Memories started flooding back 

"Meatball Head." his voice echoed in her memory, she bit her lower lip, then put her hand in his. 


End file.
